The Blue Mistress
by hailsjA2
Summary: Levy and Gajeel are both notorious serial killers, he's known as the Dragon Slayer, and she's the Blue Mistress. They both tend to be lone wolves, until a need to kill the same person causes them to meet. A lust develops between them that grows deeper than their need to kill. Smut, Language, Adult themes. Don't read if you can't handle/don't like those themes it's Dexterish.
1. Who are you

**A/N: Okay So here is the first chapter of my new story it is an AU and probably an OOC. Please be warned that there are some EXTREME ADULT THEMES in here and explicit content. Smut will ensue and you have been warned. If you don't like bloody murder mystery shenanigans then please DON'T I repeat DON'T read. Seriously, I mean it. I wrote this because I'm a really big fan of Dexter which got me thinking how interesting would it be if Levy and Gajeel were like a Bonnie and Clyde but with a Dexter type spin? Anyways I hope those of you who like murder and explicit things enjoy this story. It's dark. Not happy fun times like my other story. I wrote this more for myself to get the dark ideas that were popping into my head out, not to appease the gushiness of Levy and Gajeel's relationship like in other stories. I may have some other shorts or one shots to put up while posting the chapters for my other stories.**

 **Don't own characters or probably other things but I do own ideas that were conjured in my brain skull*******

 **Enjoy~**

[0][0][0]

Gajeel Redfox was meticulous as ever as he carefully wrapped the body in plastic. Every kill seemed to become easier yet he still loved the challenges and hunt it posed. The body sank slowly to the bottom of the ocean as his boat bobbed in the midnight current. _Too bad I couldn't leave that one for my colleagues…_ he thought to himself as he brought the boat around and headed for his dock. A smile crept over his face as he took in the light breeze and the hum of his boat's motor. He was finally satisfied after another successful kill.

As he finally reached the dock, he settled his boat into its assigned space. Grabbing the supplies he kept in a hidden compartment, he began to clean every square inch of his boat. Once he was content with his cleaning the brute grabbed his tools and left his boat, making sure it was secured before he went back to his home. He knew his little sister awaited him and there was no way he ever wanted for her to become suspicious of his actions. Before approaching his house he made sure to stop at the Chinese restaurant that she liked, ensuring his alibi. Before entering the house, Gajeel made sure to change his clothes and hide his tools in his car.

Wendy met him with a smile as he walked through the door, food in hand. "Hi big brother, I stopped and got some drinks while you were out getting the food. I hope you like cheap beer cause that's all the guy would buy me at the store," she said in a singsong voice. Gajeel set the food on the counter, "What did I say about getting hobos to buy you alcohol?" he said in a concerned voice. Wendy responded with an eye roll, "I was kidding. I bought root beer. Relax."

"You and this restaurant, you do realize that it's basically an hour away? I would've rather had beer," he said giving Wendy a smirk.

She responded by grabbing an entire box of orange chicken. "Sorry I work late at the hospital and it's the only place open. I like orange chicken, what can I say?" she took a bite. Gajeel grumbled at his sister as he took a seat beside her. He was secretly proud of the young girl. She had been the youngest in her class to be accepted into the nursing program. Her working nights even worked with his schedule, both work and his _hobbies_.

"How was work Gajeel?" she interrupted his thoughts. He shrugged a response, "Work is work. There's more paperwork than crime scenes lately."

Wendy finished her chicken and moved onto the noodles. "Well in case you were wondering my day was chalk full of nothing. Carla may or may not have scratched up your favorite shirt…" Gajeel's eyes went straight to the white cat perched on her post, the cat growled. "I will replace it I promise. Umm is it okay if Romeo comes over?" she tried to give him a hopeful smile. Gajeel yawned and then clenched his jaw. "I guess. He better be gone when I wake up. No… ya know stuff. I don't want to give you the talk." Gajeel said getting up from his seat. Wendy's face turned a shade to match Gajeel's eyes, stammering a response and failing out of embarrassment. _Gee hee hee._ "Night sis," he waved before heading to his room.

[0][0][0]

Levy finished burying her purple lilies into the ground trying to hide the bones that lay deep underneath. Another kill had gone in her books, the routine she had kept for years. No one suspected the petite bluenette for a serial killer, let alone the notorious Blue Mistress. After moving to the town of Magnolia she purchased an average looking bookshop to keep her own self busy, as well as to keep her income steady. She had done well at keeping her darkness a secret; always being sweet to the people as well as the usual's that would grab coffee from the stand within her shop. She was alone and no one bothered her; just the way she liked things. There was only one thing that ever sparked her interest in the town, and that was the killer known as the Dragon Slayer, always leaving a mark on his victims in the shape of a dragon. It seemed that they had developed a sort of cat and mouse game. She would kill and leave her signature blue ribbon, not long after the body was found there would be another body, only with a dragon cut into it. She always picture this killer to be someone she could possibly relate to, alas she was only kidding herself thinking he was leaving the bodies for her. She even went so far as wrapping the last few with a bow instead of the usual knot of her blue ribbon. _Men, what do they know_? She thought shaking her head.

She took a sip of her tea before heading back into her cozy home. "Let's see Lily who should be my next victim? ... This asshole looks like a good one," she said aloud looking at some police files of a serial rapist. "It will have to wait though, I have the shop to tend to and surveillance is best done at night anyways." She said again to her cat that meowed in response. The petite woman made her way to her room where she found an outfit for the day, making sure to wear her deep blue corset beneath. _Looks good to me_ she thought before grabbing her keys and heading out the door to her shop.

[0][0][0]

 **A/N: Okay so there you have it, my first chapter of my second story. It's honestly just some back-story and some explaining of the characters. I hope you guys like it! No, Gajeel and Levy are not their usual character selves. Their typical character personalities weren't necessarily congruent with the ones in my head but the passion and love is still there, or will be in the next couple of chapters. I will probably make this story somewhat short just cause I don't want people going crazy just cause it's creepy and gross with the murder and whatnot. Also make sure to review. I love Dexter and if you guys do too, then we can be friends! lol. ^-^ If you guys see any spelling errors then please let me know, I try to reread my stuff but sometimes I just don't catch things. Sorry for the long author notes. Also more characters will be introduced later on besides only Levy, Wendy, and Gajeel. Plus I've always thought that Gajeel and Wendy would be a cute brother/sister duo. Kay bye!**


	2. Cheeky Carnage

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter two. I planned to get it up earlier, however it needed tweaking. Thank you very much for the follows, favorites, reviews ect. It really makes me happy to see that people enjoy reading my stuff. So I think that Levy is definitely out of character… kind of an evil Levy? That sounds right lol. But this is dark, so yeah. I haven't decided how often I'm going to update, but it will be oftenish. Okay so yeah here you go. Responses to reviews are at the bottom! Things written in italics are thoughts from the characters.**

 **Don't own characters blah blah, insert annoying disclaimer here*****

 **Enjoy~**

[0][0][0]

Slowly coming out of his carnage filled dreams Gajeel made his way sleepily through his room, grabbing what he assumed were clean clothes. As he entered the kitchen he found two still bodies on the couch. One could only be identified as his sister; the other on the other hand was more than likely the young boy she had been seeing. Gajeel grumbled the name _Romeo_ as he mentally added the name to his _to kill_ list.

Despite his distant demeanor, he was somehow extremely protective of the brown-eyed girl that brought only a slim piece of normalcy to his life. Leaving a slightly hostile note on the fridge for the young woman, he grabbed his keys before heading to work.

Once he arrived at the place of his employment, he put on the mask he wore to fit in with his coworkers. The mask was his small attempt to "fit in" as best he could. Saying hello to the residents of the building, he made his way to his desk where a stack of papers awaited. _Joy_ he thought as a familiar busty woman approached him.

"Heyyy Gajeel, you coming out for drinks tonight?" Cana asked seemingly still drunk from her typical night of alcohol. Gajeel considered the amount of blood that would poor from her body if he made the right cuts.

"Oh, I'm gonna pass. Rain check though, I have to talk with my sister tonight," he shrugged after the excuse. Cana wasn't thrilled with his rejection, rolling her eyes before she walked away.

"Redfox, briefing room, we've got a new case," his partner Erza Scarlet commanded. He tolerated the red haired woman. She was annoying as hell, however she was his partner therefore he occasionally acknowledged her prowess. He definitely could never kill the woman… _too much attention would be drawn to his darkness_ … The brute let out a sigh before heading to the conference room crowded with police and his colleagues.

They were quickly briefed on the case of a serial rapist that had escalated to killing the girls the man stalked. His signature was leaving the girls in modest nightgowns adorned in flowers. Disgust wrote itself over Gajeel's face. For once his face mimicked those around him with genuine agitation over a fellow killer. The chief spoke for a few minutes before assigning duties and concluding the meeting. The metal studded brute made mental notes to grab the files on the abomination.

"Redfox! In my office, now! You too Scarlet!" Chief Makarov commanded.

 _Shit, I've been caught it's all over_ -

"I'm putting you two on the field. There was a body dump this morning and I need you both to check it out," Makarov spoke.

Erza and Gajeel nodded in compliance before taking their leave. "So the guys and I are going out for drinks, you're coming right?" Erza inquired. Gajeel mulled it over as they drove.

"I would but I need to have a talk with Wendy. Who knew raising a teenager would be so hard," he said as they pulled up to the crime scene. Erza eyed the brute. "She's a young adult now. Just give her some space, and for your sake don't embarrass the poor girl," she said getting out of the car. Gajeel made a deep scowl towards the red head. "Yeah I guess," he replied while gathering his kit.

The body had been placed against an old oak tree. The young man had been sliced into shreds; his eyes were missing, and had obviously been sitting at the oak for some time. A note was placed in the socket where his right eye should've been. Gajeel wrote on his note pad as the crime scene photographer snapped away, documenting the incident. Erza grabbed the blood stained paper from the dead man's eye socket.

"Looks like the same M.O as the last body we found" the red head put the note into an evidence bag. Gajeel nodded to her statement, his mind boggled with the fact no other evidence was found besides the note.

For the last few months there was a man found without eyes and a note, yet they didn't have any leads. _The city is getting crowded_ the brute mentally concluded. His intensity to kill flared to the forefront of his mind, causing his fists to slightly clench. Erza eyed him peculiarly. "Something on your mind?" she inquired.

"Yeah too many killers in this city…" he unclenched, not wanting to be scrutinized.

"Just don't want Wendy growing up with a bunch of murderers on the loose," he recovered. Erza nodded in agreeance.

After leaving the crime scene Gajeel participated in the typical meaningless small talk that ensued whenever he was around his coworkers. _Holy shit I need to find that guy so I can kill him_ he grumbled to himself. The blood lust was especially tantalizing for the secret murderer. He attempted his mundane paperwork, somewhat enjoying the time it was taking him to finish it. Tedious things kept his mind busy, allowing him a break from the daydreams of slitting throats, as well as thinking of ways to make people bleed out around him. He tended to have some very dangerous thoughts that were troublesome when detectives and police officers surrounded him. However, to his dismay, he still managed to finish the paperwork with hours left to spare before he was off duty. _Dammit._

Upon leaving his work he stopped at his favorite coffee shop that resided within a small bookstore. The petite bluenette sat at the counter, reading a murder mystery. Gajeel made his way over to the woman after receiving his espresso. "Hey, reading up on the latest novel I see. I always pegged you for a mystery woman," he said taking a sip of his drink and setting one down for the woman who looked up to meet his crimson eyes. "I have an extra copy if you'd like? Thanks for the coffee," she said taking a sip somewhat blowing off the brute. "Not much of a reader, I enjoy other… _ **hobbies**_ …" he said before walking out with a wave. _The things I would do to her…_ he imagined on his way home. Despite his sociopathic tendencies he was still a man with needs, and for some unknown reason, that blue haired woman truly made him feel things he thought he was incapable of feeling.

Wendy met Gajeel at the door, grabbing the bags from his hands. "Hey, so I'm really sorry about Romeo, we got to watching movies and I guess I was just tired. But I have my shift in an hour so I'm gonna head out." Wendy left him standing at the doorway.

"Dammit Wendy," he sighed noticing she had cleaned the condo with dinner waiting in the oven. He took the food out and let it cool, leaving it on top of the stove. Gathering his change of clothes he made his way to the bar where he knew would find his next kill. His alibi was solid, he would tell Wendy he went to the bar, and he would tell his colleagues he had to have a talk with his sister like he had mentioned. _Perfect._

Making sure the picture was a match to the man he had been stalking for the past week, Gajeel grabbed his tools and set forth to make his next kill. "Hey man, my car won't start, do you think you could help me jump it?" he asked his victim. The old man gave him a toothy smile that gave even Gajeel the creeps, "of course." A wicked grin fell over Gajeel's face, as he had his victim perfectly ensnared.

Gajeel could feel the high bubble in his veins as he grabbed his scalpel and cut a dragon into the man's skin. The old man's eyes widened in terror, as he tried to scream despite his restraints that encompassed his body. A smile crept over Gajeel's lips before he spoke to his prey. "You see, the reason I'm killing you isn't because I'm a killer. I'm taking your life because you think that kidnapping children is okay," he hissed as his eyes gleamed with delight. He carefully sliced a few more times, careful not to hit any major arteries yet. "I do have to make this look a little sloppy though so my colleagues stay on their toes," he said only inches from his victim. He removed the gag from the man's mouth. "If you say you're sorry and beg for mercy, I will let you live," he lied. Gajeel held his knife dangerously close to the whimpering man's throat. "You're a monster!" the man fumbled out as Gajeel chuckled. "Gee Hee. Close, but I prefer Dragon Slayer. And, that was not an apology. See you in Hell." He whispered the last part as the blade swiftly ran across pulsing arteries. The blood streamed from the body's jugular as its heart pumped the last of the red liquid. A wave of pleasure rushed over Gajeel's mind, allowing him a bit of satisfaction that carried him well into the night.

[0][0][0]

For the past hour that Levy sat at the bar, she watched her new victim harass four women, each one accepting his free drink. The man did well until his demeanor changed from sweet, to handsy. He made Levy uncomfortable just watching him. She allowed her blue hair to flow freely as she made her way to sit next to the bumbling idiot.

"Hey thanks for the drink," Levy batted her lashes towards the tall man sitting before her. The bar tended to provide her with plenty of fresh kills on nights she couldn't get to her major targets. She typically picked the ones who just wouldn't take no for an answer. This guy was perfect. He made his move like clock work, grabbing at Levy's black tight fitting skirt. A playful smile came across her lips. _Delightful_. "Say, how about we take this somewhere a bit more private?" she asked in her sultriest voice. The man nodded his head, slightly buzzed. He wouldn't keep his hands off Levy's skirt the whole way they walked to her destination. Not but a few hundred feet away was the abandoned warehouse. Pulling out a pill she held it out to the man next to her. "You can have a lot of fun with this. It will make things far more pleasurable, if you know what I mean," she cocked a playful eyebrow as she watched the man swallow the pill. A wave of delirium washed over his mind and body. _This is just too easy…_

The blood dripped from her victim as she relished in the metallic scent that filled her nose. She licked her lips as she watched the man on her table squirm in terror. Creating another deep gash, the man screamed in agony through the blue lace gag in his mouth.

"SSShhhh… You're going to cause a scene," she stroked his hair while she spoke. The tall man screamed again. "See it's not fun when you're being toyed with, how do you think all those girls felt while you lured them in?" she asked with a short giggle. Her victim seemed to be perplexed with her question. Scream after scream, the man attempted to get attention from the outside world, void of understanding that the petite woman wasn't going to let him go. She slightly became bored with his constant cries for help. The blue haired vixen grabbed her favorite knife and plunged it through his chest. She was overcome with pleasure as the blood pooled around her kill.

She made sure to clean her mess up but left the body in its place. Before taking her leave, she grabbed her signature blue ribbon and carefully made a pretty bow. Despite the ugliness of the body before her, she smiled at the dead man, patting herself on the back for the feminine touch.

Once home, she changed from her Blue Mistress clothes, and put on something a bit more comfortable. While she sipped her calming tea she dwelled a bit upon her day, petting the black cat that cuddled into her lap. "Today was pretty uneventful Lily, even my kill was boring. However, that brute of a detective stopped by and even bought me coffee," she spoke aloud to her black cat. "I suppose it's alright that I've made his acquaintance… He really isn't too bad looking, some would say he's sexy." Lily meowed grumpily. "Oh hush. I'm just friendly towards him. Can't have the police getting suspicious, can we?" she asked as she grabbed the small black cat and made her way towards her bed. "Don't worry, I will soon have my true target laying in blood. That man is the true scum. I watched him seek yet another girl today, the filth had the audacity to walk into my book shop." She shuddered at the thought and turned onto her side. Sleep slowly took over; thoughts of the notorious Dragon Slayer encompassed her dreams, as she was eager for him to notice yet another kill.

[0][0][0]

 **A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated! And I scare myself a bit with how dark and creepy Levy is becoming… Oh well… It's somewhat of an alternate personality but it's not I promise! I'm not sure where I am leading with this story since I'm just writing to write and the fact that there are a few endings that have conjured up in my head makes that somewhat difficult lol. Feel free to PM me or whatever. Thanks for reading! Kay Bye! ^_^**

 **Guest: Sorry the first chapter was so short. I'm glad you liked it however! This chapter was a bit longer. The chapters may become longer just depending on how the chapter flows. Thank you very much for the review!**

 **Math-Otaku: Thank you for the review, again, I'm sorry for the short intro. As far as the show Dexter goes, it's great! I would definitely recommend you watch it if you enjoy dark, serial killer, murder, and or suspense type plots. My story may make somewhat more sense if you watch the show, simply because it was my inspiration. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Shizuka23: Thank you for the wonderful review, very helpful and flattering. I have actually yet to delve into Assassination Classroom but perhaps I will look into it! I hope that my chapters are continuously up to par. I originally got my inspiration from the American TV series Dexter. As I previously stated, I highly recommend it if you're into dark plots. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Slay Bells Ring

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone and happy holidays to those of you who celebrate something else! ^_^ Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows and I hope you all are enjoying time with your loved ones. Here is a dark little chapter brought to you by me. Call it a gift! Sorry I didn't update earlier I have been very busy! There is smutty smut smut in this chapter and it's kind of rushed but there will be more. This chapter is definitely holiday themed lol…sorry about it. The next chapter should be up soon, maybe tomorrow nightish? Don't quote me! Kay bye! ^_^**

 **I don't own characters!*******

 **Enjoy~**

Another day approached the serial killer, this time he had to wait through the holidays. Gajeel hated this time of year. Everyone was cheery and work was immensely busy. _Great… Christmas._ The brute was currently being drug along by his sister Wendy as she finished last minute shopping. It was early and he only had so much time before it was too late to get his kill for the night. _Tis the season,_ he thought as Wendy grabbed at some wrapping paper for her gifts. "Gajeel what do you think?" she asked grabbing at some ribbons, unaware at her brothers disinterest. He gave a slight head nod and the ribbon was added to their growing cart. He had been so busy he had yet to have a kill for a whole week. Too many times did he picture his last kill, the blood oozing from the still flesh. The cries of agony brought on by his victim. However that had not been the case for far too long. His blood lust was so strong he could almost smell the blood coursing through peoples' veins around him. The second thing that had been plaguing his mind was the blue haired mystery woman that would occasionally humor him in conversation. Each day that he stopped at the bookstore to get his daily dose of energy, he found her even more appealing. The young woman had even begun to make appearances in his dreams. _I wonder how she would look tied up and screaming for mercy?_ The thought intrigued his curiosity. Wendy stood glaring at her older brother. "Gajeel! Hello?! Are you going to even listening to me?!" she chastised. Her eyes bore hell-bent fury towards the towering male before her. He gave her a sheepish grin in response. "Yeah sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I am almost done and you can wait in the car. Shouldn't be more than five minutes," Wendy bore her eyes into Gajeel's soul. Released from his 'brotherly duties' he made a b-line for his car.

After their hour long drive back to his condo Gajeel was met with more holiday cheer. Wendy had taken the liberty despite her busy schedule to decorate their condo. Lights were strung, stockings were hung, and the tree was decorated to its utmost capacity. However, it made him sick, the slight portion of his blackened heart was okay due to his sister being happy and cheerful. Wendy grabbed a candy cane and popped it into her mouth as she wrapped the last of her gifts. Gajeel contemplated how much effort it would take to stab someone with the pointy end. Remembering he still had a few presents to wrap himself for his sister. With a huff and a slight grumble he began to make his way to his room. "Gajeel, are you fine with tonight being the night we open presents? I have a late shift tonight at the hospital and it's going to probably go well into the morning. We can even do stuff later tomorrow if you want but I was hoping to spend it with Romeo…" she trailed off into a mumble with the last section of her sentence. _Romeo you may just come in handy_ Gajeel thought as a slightly evil grin curled over his lips. "Yeah what time does your shift start?" he asked. "At five, I work until nine in the morning too" Wendy hoped for a miracle to hang out with her boyfriend. _Perfect_. "Yeah we can open presents at three in a few hours. I'm gonna take a nap," he said as he finished his way to his room. _This is going better than I thought. Presents at three, killing at eight, Merry Christmas you evil bastard._

[0][0][0]

"Tis the season to be slashing, fa lalala la lala la" Levy sang to her small cat companion who responded with a flick of his tail. "All I need to do now is catch that asshole tonight! It will be perfect Lily!" she said almost chipper. For the past week Levy had been up to a whole lot of mischief, plaguing the police department and its detective with five new cases. Each one she wrapped in a pretty blue ribbon and bow for the officers in blue. With every kill she hoped to bring out the dragon slayer, yet no such luck. The mystery killer hadn't so much as dropped a dead finger for her to admire. Their own cat and mouse game seemingly at a stand still. _It's not fair. I give him so much and what do I get in return? Nothing not even a drop of blood_ she huffed as she put finishing touches on her house for Christmas. Fitting in with the public was what she aimed for every year; despite her dark demeanor she still enjoyed the holidays. People tended to be lonely and it truly gave her easier access to the public. The bluenette was thankful to the lack of snow, for it gave her easier access to plant her signature lilies to bury the bodies. This year had brought the young vixen many lilies to fill her garden. _I need to get laid…_ her mind fell to the tall, dark-haired man that gave her daily visits, and coffee. The brute seemed to be making an effort that Levy simply wanted no part of, other than to have casual sex. People who got too close often led to disaster. _It is Christmas…but first I'm gonna need to kill this man_ her mind trailed with her eyes as they met the picture of her next victim. The picture showed the serial rapist that was placing young girls on graves. Levy shuddered at the image. "Tonight you will be my little gift to myself, and a gift to your potential victims," she said aloud to her empty house, only to be met with purring from Lily.

[0][0][0]

"Okay, open this one Gajeel! It's the last one then you can give me your present to me!" Wendy eagerly shoved the gift toward the brute in front of her. Gajeel accepted the last gift and opened it, faking a smile to reassure his beaming sister. He revealed a new steel knife set. _This is interesting…_ a small grin took over his lips. "I could really use these. Thank you Wendy, I really appreciate it," he said. _Yeah that was fucking convincing_. He grabbed the girl into a lightening quick embrace. _That should do it._ Wendy sat somewhat shocked from the unusual hug she had just received. Attempting a recovery, Gajeel brought out her present he had picked up for her. "Here open it," he voiced as he looked away. Wendy snatched the tiny wrapped box from Gajeel's monstrous hands. "Wow, you didn't have to get this for me! Thank you!" she practically beamed with delight. Within the box sat a small diamond necklace in the shape of a heart. Little did his sister know how little time and effort he put into the gift. His mind soared with bewilderment, yet he somewhat felt relieved. "You're welcome, but you are probably going to be late if you don't leave," he looked at the clock. Wendy's eyes widened.

"Shit! I only have thirty minutes! Okay well thank you! Bye Gajeel!" she scrambled through the apartment attempting to grab everything she needed. Gajeel waved at the bluenette. The bubbling need to kill began to surface. _I need to prepare my kill room._ With that he grabbed his keys and set out to his victim's house.

[0][0][0]

 _Deck the halls with lots of blood, tis the season to be a killer fa lalalala la la la la_. "Alright Lily tonight is finally the night and my moment is now. I will be back later! See ya!" the vixen called to her small feline friend.

As she drove to her victim's house she made a pit stop to grab hot chocolate and candy canes. _Always need something to snack on while I wait._ Continuing her drive to her prey's house she considered the time and hoped that his schedule stayed true to the past few days. The serial rapist had a very tentative schedule. Every morning he awoke at the same time, went out to his job at the same time, and brought back his victims at the same time. The man was like clock work. Despite having a need to kill Levy thanked herself for being sporadic, as well as living a normal life to the public. This guy was practically textbook compared to her or the dragon slayer.

Pulling up to his house, she saw that not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. _Now I wait._

[0][0][0]

Gajeel made quick work of the confinements of the man's bedroom. Carefully, he placed his tools and plastic in the right manner. _This man is going to be gone for good, finally._ He made an audible sigh of relief as he thought about the many ways he was going to torture the man. The sound of jingling keys caught his attention and he slid into the shadows. _This man truly is on a tight schedule._

[0][0][0]

The serial rapist made his way out of his car, grabbing his groceries from the seat. Levy made her way up to the man, fluffing her hair before confronting him. "Um excuse me, I don't normally do this, but my car broke down and my stupid phone died. I hate to ask this but can I use your phone or something?" she asked as a sly grin stayed hidden beneath her strawberry lips. The man turned to her voice, a glimmer sparking in his eyes. A slow smile crept over his face as his killer instincts began to take over. "Sure you can pretty lady. Follow me, I can grab you the phone once we are inside," he charmed his hunter. Levy swayed behind him almost giddy with joy. Once they had made their way inside he handed Levy his phone. The bluenette grabbed the phone and pretended to make a call to the tow company. Returning into the kitchen where the man had poured her a glass of wine, Levy grabbed at the pill hidden in her jacket pocket. "I figured you needed something to calm your nerves?" he asked thinking he was so sly. _Idiot_. "Is that one of those fancy blenders that can cut through anything?" she asked. He looked away for a moment as Levy dropped the pill into the dark liquid. He turned around with a quirked eyebrow. "No, just a regular blender. You know you are awfully cute. I've never seen that sort of color on a girl," he gave her a charming smile. _Haven't heard that one before_. Levy rolled her eyes on the inside. The man chugged his glass before tipping it to the vixen, who simply held her glass up. Within a couple of seconds the man's vision became fuzzy. Levy could see the inner workings of his mind as the drug took full affect. His attention began to slip, his eyes glazed over, and his face had the faintest trickle of sweat. The next thing Levy knew the slender man was swaying into the counter and face planting into the tile floor of the kitchen. _Now I just have to carry his ass to the far end of the house… joy._ She thanked the man for being so slender and unconscious. As the vixen dragged the body into his bedroom her mind wondered towards how she would place him and stage his murder. _Siiilent niiiiight, hoooollly niiiight…_

[0][0][0]

Gajeel's ears perked up when he heard the sound of rustling in the kitchen. He had slightly cursed himself for choosing the bedroom on the far end of the man's house. However, this man always managed to make his way towards the bedroom for some reason or another. That fact he knew for sure. Time ticked by as Gajeel patiently waited for his prey to enter his sights. _Holy shit what is taking so long?_ As if it were a Christmas miracle he finally heard footsteps make their way down the hall. Gajeel stayed hidden behind the door, awaiting his moment to kill.

Levy slowly trudged her way down the hallway, dragging the limp man as she made her trek. As she opened the door to the man's bedroom a somewhat nagging feeling churned in her stomach. Deciding to ignore she opened the door and heaved her kill onto the floor, somewhat exhausted from carrying him all the way. _Maybe I should've waited to drug him. Oh well…_

Gajeel froze into his position as he watched _her_ petite form heave a body onto the floor he had carefully wrapped. In one slow motion he made his way out of the shadows. He removed his scalpel form his pocket and pressed it to the petite figure's throat. Levy felt the cool steel pressed to he jugular as she swallowed.

"Don't move. Move and you die," he moved his mouth close to her ear sending a hot shiver down her spine. "What do you want? Face me if you're going to kill me," the vixen spoke sweet words to Gajeel. His ears slightly buzzing as he said his next words, "First answer me a few questions. Tell me your name. Why are you going to kill this man? And if I show you who I am, promise not to tell?"

Levy swallowed again as he pressed the scalpel slightly against her porcelain skin, he licked the blood as it trickled down. Her heart raced as his tongue snaked across her jaw.

"My name is Levy, I prefer the Blue Mistress; it has sort of a ring to it. This man rapes and kills young girls. What more do I need? And lastly, since you know who I am, do you promise not to tell?" she countered as Gajeel brought his nose to her jawline. "Hello Levy, it's nice to meet you. My name is the Dragon Slayer," he hummed in her ears, allowing her to slowly melt by his delicious words. Gajeel slowly made his way around the woman, keeping his blade pressed, as he came face to face with the bluenette. Both their eyes slightly widened in shock. "I believe we have already met," he purred.

Levy's muscles froze from his words and her mouth gaped. Gajeel took the opportunity to taste the woman's already open mouth. Levy met his tongue with her own, bringing her hands up. The slayer pressed his scalpel up harder, "Hands to yourself. We have a problem that you need to take care of first." He looked towards the tied up man. "I will let you have this one. Kill him, then come to my house. If you don't show up I will either kill you or arrest you. Your choice. See you in an hour," he said as he cleaned up his plastic mess and walked back over to lap up the blood from Levy's neck. "Better hurry up," he whispered before leaving.

Completely hot, Levy secured the man's body to his bed. Keeping her hands fully gloved in her usual leather. Wanting to get things over with she slapped the man awake with her gloved hand. The man fumbled over his words as he began to address his situation. "Who are you? What's going on?" he tried to pull free from the knot work. The vixen licked her lips. "I'm going to kill you, duh. And as much as I would love to stay and chat, I'm quite hot and bothered so I suppose I will make this quick."

The bluenette took the knife from her pocket and gave a quick slice to the man's face. Watching the blood flow from his wound she took a small vile from her jacket and forced the dry liquid down the man's throat. The man's pupils dilated as the poison reached his blood system. The vixen made her knife cut deep gashes as his arteries carried the blood to spew out the wounds. "Well at least you'll slowly bleed out. See that little vile you drank will paralyze you slowly. So you will either bleed out first or slowly suffocate as our heart and lungs give out," she purred with a smile. "Why are you doing this?" the rapist pleaded. Levy chuckled "Are you serious? You rape and kill young girls. You deserve to die slowly and painfully. Plus I love a good kill," she whispered the last words as she secured the ribbon holding the man to the bed frame. Before leaving she tied another piece around his neck, making a bow, and left her prey to die.

A note was left on her windshield with Gajeel's address. Levy sped to his condo. Quickly she dodged through traffic as the late night Christmas travelers made their ways home.

After a short drive and a change of clothes she made her way up to his condo. Slowly turning the handle as she attempted not to make a sound. A rough hand came over her mouth. Gajeel took a deep breath in, smelling her hair that wreaked of the metallic scent he loved so much. "You're late."

Levy smirked. "I like to watch men squirm. What can I say?" she said.

Gajeel grabbed her hands behind her back and walked her to his bedroom. Laying her on his bed he began to undo her blouse revealing her dark blue corset adorned in black lace. He trailed a hand down following the pattern until he reached her underwear. Levy smirked as she brought a hand towards his chest, tracing a delicate finger down his abs. "You're not going to toy with me are you?" she licked her lips playfully at the tall dark-haired man before her.

Gajeel gave the vixen an evil grin. Bringing a hand towards the front of his shirt, she ripped the clothing from his torso. Leaning forward, Levy brought herself to her knees as she ran sharpened nails down the v that led to her desired target. Gajeel let out a growl, while running his fingers through her blue locks. As she successfully removed his pants, she grabbed his erection. Taking in the sheer size she began to run her tongue across the length of his erection, soaking it in her saliva. Gajeel held back a moan. Once her mouth was placed around the tip she enveloped her lips and took his cock into her mouth. Before she could take in his full length Gajeel grabbed at her hair and pulled her up to meet his face.

"Fuck you're hot," he moaned at the vixen before her. Taking her legs and lifting her up to straddle him he found the nearest wall and pinned her up. As he trailed his hot lips across her collarbone, he found the prize he had been searching for. Sliding a slender finger he delved it deep into her core. Levy let out an audible gasp. Feeling extremely hot all over she removed his finger from her core and placed it into her mouth, sucking as she tasted herself. _Holy fuck_ crossed into Gajeel's mind. He unpinned her from the wall and carried her to the bed. A deep hunger was cast through his eyes. Without a moments notice he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust deeply. Levy let out a loud moan.

Gajeel took her legs and pulled them closer so their hips were practically molded together. Forcefully he thrusted repeatedly into her wet core. Levy could feel the sheer pleasure build in her blood. Roughly he dug his nails into her thighs as he came closer and closer to his sweet release. Levy could feel her head swim as he delved deeper into her core. With a deep moan she cried out feeling the blood rush through her body as she came with sweet release. Gajeel thrusted a few more times as he felt her core pulse over him, coming with a resounding moan. _Holy shit._ He thought as he hovered over her body. Levy slyly looked into his eyes as a wicked grin came over her lips. "Are you prepared for round two?" she asked as he quirked a studded brow.

[0][0][0]

 **A/N: I'm evil I know hehe.. there will be more in the next chapter I promise! Happy Holidays and have a wonderful day! I will be posting replies to reviews later with an edit so don't worry but thank you all for the reviews! Sorry if the ending seems somewhat rushed..I kinda lost my mojo I guess… Kay bye!**

 **Update!***** Sorry I didn't get to review to you guys, for some reason my computer likes to take my format and make it completely screwy when I upload onto this site. -_- Anyways thanks for the reviews and what not, it really means a lot and gives me some confidence! If you want to private message me with any questions please feel free!**

 **Math-Otaku: Thank you so much! Super sorry about the last chapter not being broken up. I'm definitely still trying to figure out the formatting on this site! And as for Levy and Gajeel, things are about to get interesting! ^_^**

 **Shizuka23: Thank you for the kind words and support! I hope I keep things interesting and tell a good story! :)**

 **Levy: Thank you for the reviews! :)**

 **Piranhapk: Thank you for the support and review! Sorry to have gotten to you so late! I meant to reply in the last chapter but I forgot! I'm glad you like my fic so far!**


	4. The Chase

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you all! Thank you so much for all the reviews and support! This chapter is sort of long but I think they may stay about this length from now on. Sorry for the late update. Being home on break makes me a busy girl! Hope you all are excited to bring in the New Year! I may have a little something some thing up for that. Anywho, responses to reviews are at the bottom!**

 **Don't own characters!*****

 **Enjoy~**

[0][0][0]

Long dark hair flowed over the figures back next to her. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she realized that she was not in her room at all. Her eyes widened further as her memory caught up with her senses. _Fuck, did I really do that? I know better than to get so close…_ She hesitated to move. The brute laid next to her gave a slight grunt as he adjusted. _I can't believe I slept with THE Dragon Slayer last night… and he's a cop?!_ Her head began to spin as the realization caught up to her. Every muscle in the bluenette's body ached from the night prior. Nail marks raked over her inner thighs, slightly raised threatening to form permanent impressions. Attempting not to disturb the sleeping man the young vixen rolled onto her side so she could leave. However, before she could get up a slight resistance coming from her right arm held her in place on the bed. Levy's eyes snaked to her hand that was locked to the bedframe by a pair of handcuffs. _I don't remember things getting that sort of kinky last night?_ She pondered to herself. She made a half ass yank at the cuff that only jingled against the frame. _Well shit._ The brute next to her stirred, lifting his head to meet her hazel eyes with his slightly intimidating crimson orbs, he gave a sly smile.

"You didn't think I was going to just fuck you and let you run your mouth about my true self did you?" he said, talking to her as if he was toying with his food.

The vixen gave him a deep scowl. "I don't kiss and tell I will have you know. And this is just a bit barbaric don't you think?" she retorted rubbing her secured wrist.

Gajeel raised himself from the bed so he was positioned closer to the bluenette's ear. "So tell me about yourself, Levy McGarden," he purred as his hot breath sent shivers down her neck.

Levy attempted to calm her nerves. "I'm just a simple book shop owner that enjoys to read mystery novels and solitude. How do I know that you aren't going to run your mouth about me? I have been keeping your department very busy over the past few days," she said coolly. She turned so she was now facing the man before her.

Gajeel raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "Anything else I should know?" he inquired, still not satisfied with her answer. Levy shook her head in reply, feeling slightly exposed.

"Tell me about your own self Dragon Slayer, or should I call you Gajeel?" the sass seeped in her words. This caused Gajeel to get up from the bed and grab the small key from his bedside table drawer. "My name is Gajeel. I need you to know that if anything gets out both our lives will be ruined. So then you will die." His voice was menacing and sent chills down Levy's spine. She eyed the man before her, taking in his long black hair and metal studs. Her eyes traveled further south towards his broad chest, all the way down to the deep V that was broken by his briefs. She nodded, deciding she didn't want to be uprooted again and change her whole life.

"Alright then, Gajeel. I don't think either of us want to die or be ruined. So trust me I wont try anything. Plus last night was, well, almost as thrilling as cutting someone up," she said as her hazel orbs danced with delight. "I was hoping I would meet the Dragon Slayer some day anyways," she added as Gajeel took the key in his hand and unlocked her from the confinements.

Slowly, Levy took her wrist and rubbed the rawness caused by the cuffs. She noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since they had faced each other. The notion made her lips curl into an evil smile, flattered from his gaze. In a quick motion she closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his, while snaking her arms around his neck. Gajeel grabbed back and encircled his arms around her petite waist.

The sound of a door shutting brought the brute to break his lips from the vixen's. "Shit, Wendy!" he exclaimed before scrambling from the bed and tossing a pair of pants on. Levy felt a wave of anger come over body. "Who's Wendy?" she asked, scowling. "You gotta fuckin go. I'm going to distract her and you are going to leave," he commanded. Levy gathered her clothes in frustration and huffed. Gajeel left the room to preoccupy his sister. Hoping the coast was clear, Levy made her way from Gajeel's room and found her way quietly to the front door. Seeing that _Wendy's_ back was to the door, she grabbed the nob and slipped out unnoticed.

Once safely back in her car she let out a loud scream of frustration. "Are you serious?! I gave that asshole the best sex of his life and he repays me by telling me to get out?! Not to mention I rushed my kill for him? What the fuck?" she yelled aloud. As she drove back to her home the bluenette sped, yelling profanities and hating herself for being played. _I need to kill something._

[0][0][0]

Gajeel continued to distract his sister from the petite woman sneaking through the front door. "So yeah, how was your night of work?" he finished after he was certain the coast was clear. Wendy despite having worked a long shift glowed as usual. Her happy go lucky demeanor a deep contrast from Gajeel's own pessimistic one.

"Work was pretty slow actually. I also got to spend some time with Romeo earlier this morning so that was great!" She chirped. "He's so sweet, he surprised me with coffee and we are going on a date later today," she added while Gajeel pretended to listen. _I hate myself. She has darkness and I told her to leave. Dumbass._ Wendy interrupted his thoughts and punched her brother in the arm. "I don't know why I even talk to you," she glared at the brute before scoffing and heading towards her room. _Gajeel get your shit together_ the brute mentally stabbed himself. Taking a look in the fridge he decided against having anything to eat and returned to his room.

Grabbing a shirt amongst the piles, he threw it on and slipped on a pair of shoes before leaving. He could hear Wendy rummaging in her room and decided to announce he was leaving. Gajeel quickly headed to his sister's room, stopping at the doorway. "Hey Wendy, I'm going out, I'll be back later," he said to the dark bluenette. She rolled her eyes and continued her search through her room. "Yeah whatever, bye," she scoffed. He felt the words stab at his black heart as he turned and left. _Shit._

The brute quickly made his way to the petite woman's bookshop to see if she happened to be there. As he pulled into the parking lot, he saw that the lights were on and people were happily bustling in and out. After he parked the car the brute made his way into the shop, stopping to get his usual and something for the vixen. Once his coffees were finally ready, he walked over to her counter and set the coffees down. Her hazel met his crimson. She made a scowl with her face and switched her gaze back into the murder book she was reading.

"Listen. I fucking suck at this shit, but I didn't mean to have a one night stand," he tried as she continued to ignore him.

"We can go kill something if that would make it up to you?" he whispered. He watched her lips form what looked like the words _"Fuck you"_ but he wasn't quite sure. The brute set the coffee closer to the bluenette and sighed.

"I'm, sorry. I don't want my secret out and I don't want to have to kill you. You seem to get the darkness," he slammed a fist on the counter causing her to look up to him. "Just be at my house at 8, wear something nice," he muttered before walking away from the woman that now clouded his mind.

Levy watched Gajeel walk away and exit through the doors at the front of her shop. The coffee sat next to her opened book, her name written on the side. _I love watching men squirm. Serves him right for kicking me out,_ she thought. The book in her hand had sparked her lust to kill. Images of blood pooling around corpses gathered in her mind. _Maybe I still can kill someone tonight._ The bluenette grabbed her murder novel and coffee before heading over to the coffee stand in her shop.

"Hey Jet, you wanna close up shop for me? I have some errands to run," she said to the orange haired man sifting grounds into the espresso machine.

"Sure thing!" he yelled over the machine. Levy gave him a sweet smile before walking out of her bookshop.

After arriving to her house she made her way back to her garden of purple lilies and grabbed a small seedling from the small green house. Taking the seedling out of the box, she placed it firmly into the soft soil. The tiny sprout seemed out of place amongst the other full-grown flowers. Satisfied with her planting, she made her way back towards the house, humming a soft tune. "Lily! Kitty, kitty!" she yelled before hearing the soft padding of the black cat coming towards her. The cat nuzzled against her legs as he meowed at his human.

"I have so much to tell you! That idiot cop that I told you about is actually THE Dragon Slayer! Ha! Can you believe that?" she picked up the cat. "And I have him dangling from a string around my finger," she sighed, a wave of relief washing over her. Images of her night prior stumbled into her mind as she set down her cat and made her way towards the kitchen. Starting up a kettle for tea, Levy thought about the night prior. The way Gajeel's body had shone with sweat, his dark black hair sticking to his body as he pressed further into her body. A shiver ran through her legs and into her core. The whistling of the kettle interrupted the barrage of images. _I need to take a shower, a cold shower._

[0][0][0]

Gajeel's phone rang as he drove home. Erza's voice sounded on the other end.

"Redfox, we got a body, I'll text you the address. Be here as soon as you can!" she practically yelled. Gajeel grunted at the woman and ended the call, pulling his car around and heading to the address Erza sent him.

He finally arrived at the scene. The house looked all too familiar. _Shit._ He hoped he hadn't left any evidence that it wasn't just him in the house. _Oh shut up ya bastard there's no way._ Erza came storming towards him interrupting his thoughts. "Redfox, quit being stagnant and get your ass in here. We think this guy is the serial rapist," she commanded.

Gajeel put on his mask for his coworkers and sauntered in behind his partner. The house seemed to be spotless, an empty wine glass sat on the counter empty, the other glass still full. _No fingerprints, well done shrimp._ They moved from the kitchen to the hallway. Scarlet spoke to their colleagues making notes that nothing else had been found in the kitchen.

 _Good._ Gajeel finally entered the room he had intended to take his victim the night prior. His crimson eyes made a sweep of the room before entering, noting that the plastic he had laid down was completely gone. He finally stopped at the bed to see her kill tied up with her signature blue lace and the slightly composed body. "Looks like the Blue Mistress," he noted, Erza nodded.

"Yeah sure is, no other evidence besides her signature blue ribbon, there is one thing though." She paused. Gajeel's heart skipped. "The body was cut in multiple places, as is her sometimes usual, but this time his face was cut," she finished her thoughts.

Gajeel's heart stopped its skipping, "So she cut his face? That's unusual for her, that is more of the Dragon Slayer's thing isn't it?" he questioned. _You sly bitch. Trying to throw 'em for a loop._ Gajeel shook his head at his thoughts. His partner caught him.

"What're you thinking Redfox?" she ordered, her eyes narrowing at her partner.

Gajeel could feel the heat of her gaze. "Oh nothing, I just think she was trying to confuse us, that's all." He could feel the eyes turn to him as he made his statement. _Your body would look nice strapped next to his.._ he thought as Erza's hard gaze relaxed, she nodded her head in agreement with Gajeel.

"She has been keeping us busy the past few days. Well, there isn't any other evidence here, Gajeel you can go. The techies can finish the rest," she said.

The brute grunted, feeling as if his time was completely wasted. Even in his 'normal' life the bluenette plagued his mind.

Once safely back within the confinements of his car, the brute punched his steering wheel. Anger from the inability to rid his thoughts of the blue vixen caused his blood to boil. Gajeel sped through traffic, flipping off the horns and yelling as he cut people off. Much like the way he wanted to cut his next victim. Wendy greeted her brother with a faint smile.

"Hey, figured you would've been back already," she said while popping the top off a beer.

Gajeel scowled, "Got called in, another body was found." He walked over and snatched the beer from his sister's hands. "And who said you could drink?" he took a swig. The sweet taste of alcohol felt good on his nerves. Wendy simply shook her head.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed," she grumbled before leaving the kitchen. _She's beginning to sound more like me every day… I better get ready._

[0][0][0]

Her blue locks cascaded over her headband as she secured the knot underneath. Taking a last look in the mirror she grinned, satisfied with her dress and boots. "Looks good," she said to no one in particular. Seven o'clock arrived quicker than she expected as she finished getting ready. The bluenette added a bit of pink gloss to her lips before heading out to her car.

Once she arrived at Gajeel's house she grabbed her purse along with her blue lace ribbon, and knives before heading up to his door. The bluenette was met by a side of the brute she had yet to see. Gajeel was dressed in black slacks and a deep red button up, accompanied by a black leather jacket. Levy was impressed. A wicked gleam sat in his crimson eyes. This intrigued the bluenette. "So, where are we going?" she asked as they made their way to his car. The brute gave her a sly smile.

"Dinner," he grumbled. _Gee try not to sound so enthused,_ the bluenette thought to herself.

After a short drive to what seemed to be an extremely upscale restaurant the brute got out and opened the door to let Levy out. The young vixen followed him into the restaurant, they were seated next to the window overlooking the docks. Waves crashed into the weathered wood, giving Levy a calming sensation. A wicked thought crept into her mind. She contemplated how she could get a kill in. People gathered at the tables surrounding them, Levy took the chance to spot a lone man sitting on the far end; alone.

"How do you feel about getting in a kill tonight?" she asked a smile quirked at her lips. Gajeel met her smile with furrowed brows. "Shut up, if your going to talk about that at least be more quiet. I'm known as a detective in this city and you are trouble," he said, still mulling the idea over in his head. Levy could see the gears working in his mind, seeing the blood lust fill his eyes as clear as day.

"Look I know you have like a code or whatever, but sometimes it's fun to just kill for the hell of it. So I'm going to show you what that is like," she said, seeing the blood lust shine bright in his crimson eyes. Their server came to the table. Gajeel ordered for the bluenette not wanting to give her an inkling of dominance.

"I actually brought you here to get to know you since there's no way in hell that you are going to get away with knowing my darkness." He said taking a sip of his red wine. Levy's mouth watered at the redness of the liquid. Images of her past kills plagued her mind.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Well first I wanted to clear up that Wendy is my sister and if you lay a finger on her I will kill you. Secondly, I want to know what you like to do," he said, his eyes not leaving her own. Levy felt heat gather in her legs, as well as a wave of relief at his mentioning the girl was only his sister.

"I like to kill, I read about killing, and own a book store. Killing men is more my thing anyways," she finished as she took a sip of her water. "I'm thinking about killing you right at this moment to be completely honest."

Gajeel felt the stem of his wine glass bend a bit at her last words. An evil grin came over his mouth. The darkness took over his coolness and images of blood and her naked body overwhelmed his mind's eye.

"You drive me fucking crazy, and I'm sure you know that," he eyed the bluenette. She responded with a smirk.

Their food arrived and the two ate in silence. Once they had finished their meals Levy had watched the man she'd been stalking through the night get up from his table.

"See that man that just got up?" she asked. Gajeel turned his head and watched.

"I'm going to kill him." She blatantly spoke despite being in the public. The words turned Gajeel on. _How can she be so careless?_ He questioned himself. Before he knew it the young bluenette was out of her chair and heading towards the door. Gajeel slammed is cash down and quickly followed the bluenette.

Levy had managed to walk outside and found the man walk down the back ally that led to a parking lot. Before she could get behind her prey she felt strong hands cover her mouth. Wine soaked breath gathered around her ear. "You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot." Gajeel's voice spoke. Desire filled her chest as Gajeel spun her around and pinned her against the cool brick.

His hands were over her before she could let out a breath. The vixen pulled out a small knife and pressed it to Gajeel's neck, drawing blood. He let out a growl as she snaked her tongue up the trickle of blood. Gajeel managed to slide a hand up her dress, but Levy smacked his hand away before escaping from his arms and heading towards their car.

Gajeel let out an evil chuckle, enjoying the chase she was providing.

[0][0][0]

 **A/N: Okay so I kind of left off on a bit of a cliff-hanger! It was getting a bit long and I can't have smut in every chapter! *** **Laughs** *** Thanks again**

 **for the reviews and what not! I really appreciate it! Kay bye! ^_^**

 ****Please check my last chapter for responses to reviews since I updated! And keep an eye on this chapter because I will update with responses on this chapter as well!**

 **Levy-Chan1993: I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing! 3**


	5. Who's in control

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter five. I apologize for not posting it sooner, but man I have had some serious writers block and for some reason the ideas just weren't flowing like they usually do. Anyways I am back in college from break and wont be able to update as much as I would like. Expect an update probably every Friday/Saturday from now on. Keep the reviews coming! They give me more initiative to write for you guys! Also thank you for the new reviews/follows/favorites! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! This is kind of a short chapter but the next ones will be longer I promise! Review responses are at the bottom!**

 **Don't own characters and whatnot*****

 **Enjoy~**

 **[0][0][0]**

Levy impatiently awaited for Gajeel at the car. She could see him trailing in the distance, approaching her with a sultry look on his face. Obviously she had hurt his ego a bit, choosing the kill over their date, but it was fun. All she wanted to do was show him how invigorating killing could actually be. Levy didn't always need a purpose. Yes, occasionally she would take down a rapist or a drug deal every now and then, but those were always few and far between. Gajeel had finally approached her, giving her a huff before snaking an arm behind her head, pulling her closer, before giving a tug on her blue locks. Levy let out a small yelp from his actions. Pinned between his car and his body Levy felt the heat return between her legs. He was being forceful; she had definitely hurt his ego.

"I love a chase. But I don't like being an after thought," he spoke in a low rumble, almost whispering the words into her ear.

"And I don't like to let a kill get away," she shot back, wanting nothing more than for him to take her right then and there. Gajeel gave a short laugh at her words making Levy end his laughter with a bite on his lips. Pulling back from his face, she wore a smirk; she could see the hunger in his crimson orbs. Before she could comprehend what was happening Gajeel had her legs wrapped around him, biting and nuzzling her neck. Levy snaked a hand to his belt, successfully unbuckling the clasp and starting on the button to his jeans. He worked his hand under her dress, massaging her breast and expertly bringing her head into the clouds. She could hardly concentrate on getting to her goal through his pants. An unwanted buzzing in Gajeel's pocket interrupted levy's actions. _You can't be serious._ The bluenette's fire extinguished brought her legs back down from his waist as Gajeel gave an audible groan. _I swear if this becomes a regular thing, I will plague that department with bodies._ The thought ran through her mind of bodies laying atop each desk, wrapped in a blue bow. A smirk crossed her lips while Gajeel answered his phone. To her amusement Gajeel grunted in response to almost every question from the other side, he was obviously flustered. Shoving the phone back into his pocket, the brute turned his attention back to Levy.

"Where were we?" he went to kiss her neck but was stopped by a small hand.

"Yeah I'm not in the mood anymore. You should just take me back to my car," she heard Gajeel sigh and the man looked like he was about to snap her neck for speaking those words. Reluctantly Gajeel crossed the car to the drivers side, unlocking the doors, he slid in and turned the ignition. Levy secured herself within the seat and Gajeel sped off.

They shortly arrived back at Gajeel's condo; before she could get out he was already on her side, opening her door to let her out. The vixen gave him a quick brush of her lips.

"Thanks for dinner. See ya around," she said before heading to her car and driving off, leaving Gajeel standing in his parking spot simmering with rage.

Gajeel grabbed is keys and inserted them into the lock of his door. Forcing the door open he entered his apartment and stormed into his bedroom. He wanted nothing more than to watch the blood drain from his next victim, but knew he wouldn't have time before Wendy got home. Not wanting to raise suspicions he practically tore his clothes off before settling in his sheets. Sleep did not welcome the brute. Tossing and turning all night he couldn't get the damn vixen out of his thoughts.

[0][0][0]

Gajeel awoke angrier than he had gone to sleep, only getting perhaps an hour at the most. Throwing his alarm clock across the room, it hit with a loud crash against the wall. Gajeel groaned as he pulled on his work clothes, and meandered out into his kitchen in search for sustenance. Wendy was already up, grabbing ingredients from the fridge. Feeling his presence she set the eggs and bacon onto the counter.

"Good morning," she chirped, obviously in a chipper mood. Gajeel grunted and went straight for the coffee, pouring himself a cup before responding.

"Morning," he said taking a sip of the dark liquid. Wendy turned to face her brother after setting the eggs and bacon on the skillet. She took his disgruntled look in and sighed.

"You've looked better. Eventful night?" she asked returning to the food. Gajeel glared at his sister wanting to punch the counter as he thought about last night.

"I guess. Didn't get much sleep," he grumbled watching the sweet bluenette finish breakfast and place the eggs and bacon on a plate before handing it to Gajeel. Thanking his sister, he dug in and quickly inhaled the food. Setting the empty plate in the sink before turning around and grabbing his things for work.

Wendy gave him a concerned look as he reached for the door. "You okay Gajeel?" she asked stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah. I'm fine" he replied with a sigh. Wendy stared at her brother as he opened the door.

"See ya sis," he called before shutting the door.

"See ya," she mumbled before returning to her breakfast.

Gajeel swiped his badge to the door before entering their department. As usual a stack of papers from cases sat on his desk. Taking a seat he began to tackle the stack, unable to truly focus as thoughts of the vixen swarmed his brain. Everywhere he looked he saw her face. He wanted to get to know her, understand her thoughts and how she ticked. The feeling made him sick. He'd never been emotionally interested in a woman, or anyone for that matter, it made him crazy. A glimpse of red returned him to reality as Erza took a seat on his desk. _Great, more irritation._

"Redfox, you seem on edge. Get your shit together. Chief wants us to investigate a new case that has come up," the redhead commanded before taking her leave. Gajeel gave another groan and followed the woman to their car. _So this is how today is gonna go_ …

[0][0][0]

Levy wanted nothing more than to kill someone as she put a foot into her boots. Her night had left her wanting to grab a toy to play with. The bluenette pushed the thought into the back of her mind as she made her way to her car and set off towards her bookshop. Jet had opened for her and Levy made a mental note to thank him as she made her way to her front desk. The bluenette grabbed her usual mystery novel and cracked it open needing the release it provided to get her mind off the blood lust that coursed in her brain.

"Um excuse me miss, do you have any science fiction novels?" a voice asked her shattering the images her book was providing. Levy looked up to meet a set of dark brown eyes. The man was tall, but lanky. His cologne made her dizzy.

"Yeah they're in the back," she said pointing. The man didn't leave.

"That novel looks enticing, what's it about?" he asked starting to frustrate Levy. She kept her response short, not wanting to participate in his small talk.

"Mystery. You can find it next to the other mystery novels to your right." she retorted wanting him to leave. The man stayed and pressed further. _Say one more word, do it and you're next._

"Oh okay… Say you want get some coffee sometime?" he asked.

An evil smile curled over Levy's lips. _Perfect_. "Sure. Tomorrow at the shop down the street?" she asked, a wide smile of hope enveloped the man's face.

"Yeah see you then!" he yelled before leaving the bookshop. _Creep_ Levy thought as she returned to her book. Another voice interrupted her thoughts causing a wave of anger to wash over her.

"What now?" she groaned. Her hazel eyes met a familiar face filled with piercings and crimson orbs. "Oh, it's you. What?" she asked.

Gajeel held her gaze. "I need to release. I need to kill something." He almost pleaded to the blue haired vixen. He looked slightly crazed as Levy continued to study his face.

"Please. I'm going insane." He whispered. Levy felt pity towards the tall man before her.

"Fine, follow me," she said setting her book in its place, and gathering her things. Gajeel did as he was told as Levy walked quickly out the doors and to her car. Before taking off she sent a quick text to Jet telling him to watch the store. Levy waited for Gajeel to situate himself in her passenger side. They drove in silence until she finally arrived at her house.

In a rush the two got out, the brute following Levy quickly until they were securely within the confines of her home.

"I need to kill something. I need to feel the blade push through their flesh, and hear their cries as the blood escapes their body," Gajeel brought a hand to his face and rubbed the ridge of his nose. Levy stood in front of him and let out a sigh. His words were slightly poetic to her ears. The bluenette searched her kitchen drawers before successfully pulling out a small blade no longer that the length of her finger.

"We're gonna play a little game. You cut me and I tell you my little secrets. Not too deep or I will expose you for who you are and end your life as you know it," her words flowed like water from her lips. Gajeel nodded and took the blade. The two serial killers made their way into Levy's bedroom.

Laying down the petite vixen settled herself amidst the sheets on her bed. Gajeel towered over her and kept his breath steady, feeling the adrenaline build in his head. He looked predatory and slightly terrifying to Levy. She took a deep breath in, as he made his first cut, not too deep, but deep enough to allow blood to flow. Gajeel eyed her forearm before taking it in his hands and slipping his tongue over the wound. The liquid was warm and metallic on his taste buds.

"First off you should probably kill more often. Stop with that whole honor code bullshit. You're a monster. Accept it," her words were harsh, but real. Gajeel made another cut up Levy's arm, his breath hot against her cold skin. The sensation causing Levy to shiver in anticipation of his tongue. She felt as if she was taming a wild animal.

"Secondly, stop trying to make excuses for yourself. Stop wearing the mask. You're a natural predator. Your coworkers wouldn't know the difference," she continued. Gajeel hadn't stopped snaking his tongue up her arm until he reached her neck. His words sent a shudder through Levy's entire body as he spoke, "I want to kill you… I want to cut your body into pieces and watch you squirm as I lick the blood from your open flesh. I want to watch the light leave your eyes."

Levy grabbed a handful of hair and pulled hard until their faces were inches apart. He looked demonic, yet extremely sexy. Levy's lips were hard on his before he could blink. A ravenous growl escaped his throat as their kiss became more passionate. Before he could make another move, Levy pulled his hair again bringing his face away from hers. Slapping the brute as hard as she could she looked him dead in the eye.

"You underestimate me. Pull that shit again and I'll kill you," she whispered keeping his gaze. Gajeel hung his head as a devious grin tugged at his lips. In one swift motion he had the woman pinned under him and let his lust take the reins. Levy let out small moans as he pleased her body in ways she didn't think were possible.

[0][0][0]

 **A/N: So there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Shit is about to get real in the chapters to come just so you all know! At this point the two are kind of fighting for control over the other, but I think Levy has Gajeel beat lol… Anywho thanks for the follows and favorites! Keep the reviews coming! More to come soon! Kay bye ^_^**

 **Musicbooks.2011: Thank you for the review! It's much appreciated! :)**

 **Levy: (Guest?) Thank you for another review I'm glad you liked the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one! :)**


	6. Two is company

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for the super late update. I've been having some serious writers block with this story. Thank you to all the follows/favorites/reviews! They are all very much appreciated!**

 **Don't own characters*****

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Gajeel's mind raced with pleasure as he provoked moan after luxurious moan from the bluenette beneath him. He allowed the darkness to be freed from the confines of his inner conscience, and it heightened his senses in way unimaginable. Her skin felt softer, her lips tasted sweet like honey and melons. The blue haired temptress had grown to be more than just a good ass grab and mystery eyes. He now understood what lurked behind those sweet hazel orbs and she brought out, no tamed, his inner demons.

Gajeel's head swam with pleasure of release as the sun's rays peeked through Levy's bedroom window. A small sigh escaped his lips as he realized the time; he had to be at the station in less than two hours. Wendy was probably worried sick about where he was…alas he shrugged it off.

Levy hadn't let the sigh go unnoticed however, her eyes narrowed with concern and wonder.

"Troubled Dragon Slayer?" she asked running her arms around Gajeel's neck as she trailed sloppy kisses along his chest.

Gajeel grunted, "Work." Before he unhooked himself from Levy's grasp. As if on cue his phone buzzed on the nightstand lighting up with Erza's name. With an annoyed grumble Gajeel held the phone to his ear.

"Redfox! You're gonna want to get down here and quickly," she shouted from the other end.

A bewildered look crossed Gajeel's face.

"What? Why?" he snapped, grabbing his pants and forgetting his briefs.

"Wendy. She was attacked. We have reason to believe-"

Gajeel growled cutting Erza off. "Where?!" he hissed grabbing his shirt and began searching for his shoes.

Erza rattled off a response before Gajeel slammed his phone in his pocket, ending the call.

A wave of curiosity washed over the bluenette still laying stark naked in the sheets.

"What's gong on Gajeel?" she bolted from the sheets, throwing on a dress.

"Wendy, attacked…have to go," Gajeel threw the rest of his clothes on. Levy could see the shifting between his two identities. Grabbing a pair of shoes and her purse, Levy followed the brute through her home.

"I'm coming with you," she proclaimed as her short strides caught up to the raven-haired man. Gajeel leered at her through angry slits as he pushed through her front door.

Either he hadn't heard her or didn't care, because before they knew it the two were barreling down Levy's driveway, headed for the hospital. Levy watched the emotions play over Gajeel's features. Her mind raced with different scenarios as to how he would act once they made it to the hospital, and none of them had remotely good outcomes.

Before too long the car had been pulled to a halt at the hospital. Gajeel's pace quickened as he flashed his badge to the front desk, and headed up the stairs. Levy followed suit, nearly out of breath.

As they rounded the corner of the hall, Gajeel met a pair of eyes just outside Wendy's room. Romeo sat in a waiting chair with Erza sparking Gajeel's anger tenfold.

In one swift motion he had the younger man pinned to the wall. His bare hands wrapped around Romeo's neck and he bore his crimson slits into the soft brown eyes of Wendy's boyfriend. Fear and terror swirled over Romeo's features as he saw the beast that Gajeel had done so well to mask.

"What the fuck happened to my sister?!" How is a little bastard like you already here!?" he snarled causing Romeo to tremble against the wall. Levy pulled in haste at Gajeel's arm in an attempt to calm the brute down.

Before Levy could prevail, an arm flashed before her eyes as Erza caught Gajeel's left cheek almost knocking him to the ground. The redhead's eyes blazed with emotion towards her partner before she sat Romeo back down in his chair.

"I will not have you harassing and terrifying the man who saved miss Wendy's life. You got that Redfox?!" she spat at Gajeel who slowly stood, rubbing his jaw where she had connected. "Your sister is waiting in there, so I suggest you do your brotherly duty and make sure she is okay," Erza shook with anger before sitting down next to Romeo. Levy fidgeted in her spot before Gajeel flashed her a look, and together they headed into the hospital room.

Gajeel felt a wave of sadness ache through his body as he met Wendy's soft brown eyes. Her face was swollen and a deep purple bruise ran over her right cheek, causing her to squint. He was used to seeing blood and gore, things far worse and unimaginable for others, but his sister's state tugged at his nonexistent heartstrings.

 _Fuck_. He steadily made his way to her bedside while he noticed Levy retreat into the shadows of the room.

The brute sighed at the sight of his little sister who was giving him a strained smile. Her face contorted into more of a grimace than her usual cheerful and warm disposition towards her brother.

"Wendy," he almost whispered as he took her hand in his, something unfamiliar tugged on his emotions that made him want to throw up.

The young bluenette patted his hand that held her own. "It's okay Gajeel…just a little bruise," she chirped in a slightly less than singsong voice. "I'll be out of here in a couple of days," she attempted to reassure the man sitting before her.

A darkness seemed to shade over Gajeel's crimson eyes. "What happened?" he asked with a heavy voice.

Wendy let out a heavy sigh before speaking. "Romeo and I were going to go out since you weren't home. So the door bell rand and instead of Romeo…it was some guy. I don't know who he was but all of a sudden he was on top of me and gave me this," she stopped to gesture at her cheek. "The next thing I knew Romeo was shaking me and the guy was gone. The rest of it is all kinda fuzzy."

Gajeel watched as tears filled his sister's eyes. _Fuck. I should've been there!_ A light hand touched his shoulder making him look up to meet unfamiliarly tender hazel orbs. The sight made him shutter before he turned and saw the curious look written across Wendy's face aimed at Levy. _Shit._

"Uhh… Wendy this is… erm… Levy," he said hesitantly shifting between the two women.

Levy cleared her throat and reached out a hand. "I'm Levy. I'm an acquaintance of your brother's," she gave an unnerving, yet convincing warm smile.

Gajeel watched her in utter amazement. Wendy silently assessed Levy before placing her hand into Levy's and giving it a firm shake.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend Gajeel?" Wendy's gaze returned to her brother, who shrank in his seat. _Fucking Lord_ he thought and gave a sheepish smirk.

"Well I mean she's uh… never mind. Did you already give your statement to the police?" he asked quickly changing the subject. Wendy glared, as did Levy who made a note to him back for his comment.

"Yes I gave my statement and a pretty detailed description to detective Gray… he's the one who notified Erza, then you," she reassured her brother.

"Good. I'm going to catch the shit heap that did this to you. I'll have someone stationed outside your room at all times until I can come back from work." He stood from the chair before turning to Levy. Placing a not so inconspicuous hand on the small of her back as they headed for the door.

"Thank you. I love you brother," Wendy called before they exited, causing Gajeel to stop in his tracks.

The words practically burned as they escaped his lips. "Love ya too sis," he called back.

Erza stood to speak with Gajeel as he held the door and motioned to Romeo telling the young man to replace his presence. Not wanting to feel Wendy's older brother's wrath Romeo quickly escaped into the safety of her room.

"I'll see you back at the station Redfox. Take your time, I'll have everything waiting for you on your desk," Erza eyed Levy, giving a slightly suspicious glare to the bluenette. Without a word, Gajeel led the vixen back down the stairs and to his car.

* * *

Once settled, the darkness shadowed itself over his crimson orbs once more.

"I want to experience what it's like to be on the edge…" his eyes pleaded to the woman beside him. Levy thought for a moment before remembering her pans from the day prior.

"Would you like some coffee?" she quirked a brow at the confused brute in the drivers seat.

He shrugged in return, the darkness still ever-present in his orbs.

"Sure…" he replied, starting the engine and following the directions to the coffee shop Levy had in mind.

* * *

"Stay here," Levy commanded to her hungry companion.

She fluffed her bed head and pressed the skirt of her dress down. A wicked smile pursed her lips as she opened the coffee shop doors, making a quick scan of the sea of faces.

The lanky man that had pursued her the day prior met her gaze and she caught his attention. Levy's hazel orbs narrowed in on her prey as she sauntered over, swaying her hips.

"Hey, I'm surprised you showed up…coffee?" he asked causing Levy to give him a toothy smile.

"Actually I was wondering if we could get out of here… I've had a rough morning," she winked and touched the man's arm playfully.

He inspected Levy up and down before licking his lips, "sounds good… I walked so we should head to your place." He raised his brows when Levy grabbed his hand and led him outside.

Before Levy could reach the car, she pulled the mystery man into a side alley. _How am I going to get him into the car…_ she contemplated and searched for something heavy on the ground.

But he was already grabbing at her dress. Gajeel waited impatiently from the car as he watched Levy slither into a side alley.

To her surprise, the man slid his hands quickly under her dress, his hands cool and unfamiliar causing a shudder to run its way down Levy's body. As she finally enclosed her hand around a piece of scrap, the man gave a grunt and slumped to the ground at her feet. Gajeel stood facing her, seething at the man on the pavement.

"I was about to deal with him," she grumbled, looking away.

"He had his hands all over you," Gajeel growled, grabbing the man from the round and dragging him to the car.

 _Someone's jealous_ Levy hummed following in step with Gajeel.

The two hoisted the body into the back seat, playing it off as if he were drunk and they were simply helping a friend to the bystanders who watched. Silence encompassed the vehicle as Gajeel made his way back to Levy's house.

* * *

"You really incapacitated him," she evilly giggled as they dragged his body into Levy's small greenhouse.

Gajeel flopped the man onto his back so Levy could secure him to the gardening table. Once tied and bound, Levy brought out her tools of the trade and slapped the man until he woke.

"Hello, sorry about the rude awakening. How're you feeling?" she asked, a grin on her face, toying with one of her knives.

The man screamed gargled cries while Levy slid the flat of the blade along his cheek. "Oh good, I like when my toys are interactive. Ya know my friend here has had a pretty rough day…he's just itching to see the blood escape your body," she turned the man's head to look at Gajeel, who's eyes were shaded and predatory.

"See," she whispered seductively in his ear and gave a playful wink to Gajeel. The brute's demeanor was dizzying, giving Levy a flutter in her stomach. Her eyes danced with delight as he strode to her side and plucked the knife from her petite hand, a chuckle slowly escaping his lips.

His hand hovered with the knife over the main arteries of his victim before giving them a quick slice. His lips curled at the ends as his darkness caressed his mind and gently took over. Levy watched in satisfaction with each slash of the knife, blood spilling from the wounds. Another giggle escaped as she tilted her head and danced about the body, making a few cuts of her own. A menacing Gajeel gave a low growl at the vixen.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun, besides he stopped screaming minutes ago," Levy playfully licked her lips and smiled at the monster standing before her.

The monster scowled back at her child like behavior. She beamed back while checking the pulse of their shared victim.

The man's light had finally relinquished from his eyes as the last bit of blood pumped out of his wounds. The red liquid now pooled around the table and spilled over onto the soil of the green house floors.

Levy cleaned her blade while Gajeel cut and hacked the body into miniscule pieces. A smile played at his lips as he finished the job.

"So now what?" he spoke, facing Levy and wiped his own blade clean of blood.

Levy gathered her hair back and put a thick pair of gloves on. "We place the rest in the bottom of my compost."

Gajeel grunted in response before handing the bluenette piece after piece. The two continued the process until there was nothing left but blood on the table.

Finally, Levy sprinkled generous amounts of lime over the bin and shut the lid. Gajeel gave a curious look, her methods far more different than his own.

"May I remind you that I've been doing this for years and haven't been caught," she said spraying the table down with a chemical compound, then water, making the blood vanish before Gajeel's eyes. Levy gave a satisfied smirk and headed back towards her house. Gajeel's eyes followed her swaying hips, the darkness egging him on to do unspeakable things to the only human being who understood both sides of his psyche.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so there is chapter six, I hope you guys enjoyed. Smut is to follow in the next chapter since I kinda left it at a cliff hanger in the end. Please read and review! Kay bye! ^_^**

 **Oh-Zah-Shin-Quah: Thank you so much for your review and support!**

 **Reisuri: Thank you for the review!**

 **Levy (Guest): I'm so sorry for keeping ya waiting and for the late update! But thank you for the review I really appreciate it!**


	7. Penny For Your Thoughts

**A/N: Hi all, I had some time to post a new chapter this week! I Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this chapter deals with Gajeel's perspective a bit more than Levy's. Sorry about that but I promise the next chapter will have more evil Levy in it! Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! I really appreciate them! Midterms are coming up for me so it might take a bit for me to post the next chapter and get everything all worked out. Oh and there is smut literally at the beginning sooo, you have been warned! Reviews at bottom.**

 **Don't own characters*****

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Once safely inside, the blue haired vixen slipped out of her dress and beckoned for Gajeel to follow her into the fairly large bathroom. Not missing a beat Gajeel began to peel the blood soaked clothes from his body. A lust filled his body as he watched the bluenette's body methodically turn the shower on, and slip from the rest of her undergarments. Steam filled the room while Levy slid a delicate finger down Gajeel's exposed chest and down his well-muscled torso. Gajeel couldn't help but smirk deviously while he followed her across the tile floors towards the shower. She slowly and deliberately backed into the walls of the shower stall while Gajeel's starkly naked body was pinned between the vixen and her shower door.

Water droplets flowed down their bodies washing the grime and sweat from their 's mind reeled as Gajeel pressed her securely against the wall, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. Her legs expertly wrapped around his hips inching them closer until he was positioned between her thighs. He cupped her breast and nipped at her porcelain skin, which enticed a moan from Levy's lips. Tilting her head back, he sank his teeth into her neck and sucked sending a combination of pleasure and pain through the bluenette's nerves. Gajeel diligently placed his mouth over Levy's collarbone traveling down her chest and back up to her jawbone.

The young vixen's eyes rolled back in agonizing delightful torture. Her mind was now in the clouds, lost to the sensations of the man before her. With a moan of delight Gajeel sent his fingers deliberately to her weak spot between her thighs, rubbing his thumb clockwise. A heat built deep in her stomach and slowly worked its way through her core as Gajeel quickened his pace. Before she could speak she bit her lip, and then allowed a loud moan to escape as her body quivered and pulsed. Gajeel let out a low chuckle of pleasure and kept his pace within her slowly teasing himself with pleasure. Levy clawed at his back while he began to move faster. Growls and gasps broke from his lips only to be muffled by the vixen's sweet and hungry lips. Her body quaked and tensed as Gajeel sent her over the edge once more. He watched with satisfaction as her eyes lolled back into her head. He pressed further into her body, quickening his pace before he finally met his release and surged underneath the steaming water. Keeping their position, Gajeel sunk his head deep into the crook of Levy's neck, relishing in the feel of her slick and soft doll-like skin.

"You're gonna be the undoing of me Shrimp," his voice was coarse and low, sending a tickling sensation over her skin. Keeping her pinned, Gajeel grabbed for the soap bottle sitting on the ledge and began to rub the gelled liquid over her soft skin and the smell of honeydew and cucumbers filled his nose. The sweet scent was intoxicating and he loved every second of it. His eyes traveled over every inch of her body as his hands worked and rubbed suds into her flesh. Soon his blue vixen was taking the same soap bottle and lathering his own body. Her hands stopped when the suds met his erection. She couldn't help but run her hands along his length as she trailed her teeth and lips along his neck. Just as quickly as she had started her movements of torture did she stop and stare into his crimson eyes. With a devious giggle, Levy unpinned herself from the wall leaving Gajeel alone in the hot shower.

After a few minutes he relieved himself and emerged from the petite woman's bathroom. "Shrimp you wanna get the clothes from my car? There's no way I can walk into the station with those blood soaked things," he asked holding onto the towel that covered his manhood.

Levy chuckled and eyed his practically naked form. "I don't know, I think you look fine in a pink towel," she smirked.

Gajeel grunted with a sneer on his face and closed the space between them, picking levy up and pinning her on the bed. His temperament was much more level after killing Levy noted as a playful smile placed itself over her lips.

"I'll be right back, don't do anything stupid," she mocked staring into Gajeel's crimson orbs. His black locks fell in wet tendrils around his shoulders and face. Levy reached a petite hand to his face and pulled his lips onto hers. He tasted like cinnamon.

"Shorty, I need clothes," he managed to pull away from her for a split second.

The bluenette sighed before reluctantly getting up and leaving to retrieve the articles of clothing.

After a few minutes Levy rejoined Gajeel in her room, twirling a necktie from her fingers.

"There's a lot of things I could do with this," she murmured quirking a brow before handing the clothing over to Gajeel who smirked in response. Levy bit her lip knowing he had to return to the station.

 _Why does he always leave when things start to get good?_

"I guess I'll see ya round Shrimp?" he questioned grabbing his badge and wallet.

The young vixen didn't meet his eyes. "Yeah see ya Dragon Slayer," she brushed away the yearning feeling from her mind and saturating her words with sarcasm. Gajeel gave the bluenette a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the house and heading to the station.

* * *

The brute hesitated when his eyes fell upon Erza's scarlet locks, perfectly straight as she sat on his desk. Files and papers lined up in a stack were placed on the surface, but none of them seemed as important as the ones Erza held in her well manicured fingers. Gajeel's disposition was that of indifference albeit the slight nagging at the back of his mind that provoked concern. The red headed woman's features mirrored only the concern of Gajeel. He knew she cared for his sister; probably more that he was mentally capable. It wasn't natural for a sociopath to have these feelings that he now harbored such as love or concern… _Ugh was I feeling empathy?_ He stopped for a moment as a wave of disgust hit him before shaking the notion off.

Erza's caught his when Gajeel finally reached his desk. He now recognized the hatred that seemed to spark in her eyes. This woman was certainly temperamental.

"Redfox," she said greeting her partner and handing over the files.

His eyes quickly scanned over the information that lay within the manila folder. A picture of the man sat amongst the data that was practically identical to the sketch Wendy had provided. Above the photo read the man's name "Jose Ramirez" along with his aliases provided by the other counties he had committed crimes in. Gajeel almost chuckled at "Valley Intruder" and had to stifle it with a forced cough.

"So he liked to kill and rape after escalating from theft and drug crimes," Gajeel commented on the criminal's rap sheet.

Erza's eyes narrowed at the mentioning of the crimes and scoffed, giving Gajeel an irritated look. "This Jose guy needs to be put behind bars," she said taking the files back from Gajeel who slumped into his chair and crossed his arms.

"Or something…" he muttered under his breath,

Erza slammed the folder down and brought her face inches from Gajeel's, their noses practically touching. She then quirked a brow and a devious look shot through her eyes.

"So who was the blue haired woman with you this morning? Should I run a background check on her?" she fired the questions leaving Gajeel speechless and irritated.

A deep scowl set over his features and he only responded with a short grunt.

"Should I look into this woman?" Erza asked leaning back and crossing her arms in a smug manner.

This rewarded a response form Gajeel who held back his true thoughts towards how he wanted to filet Erza's body across his desk letting Levy dance on her corpse.

"She's just someone I met. She has a book shop and we get coffee together," he commented a smirk erupted on his face as he spoke the last words, reminiscent of what he and blue mistress had done only hours prior.

Erza took his smirk as him saying that they had had sex with the woman, and smacked his shoulder. "What you two do in your own time is none of my business," she said before leaving the brute to his paperwork and research of the man known as the "Night Stalker".

The burning sensation to kill the criminal flooded through his mind and the sound of splintering wood filled his ears as Gajeel snapped the pencil he held in his hand.

After receiving a few pitiful looks the other detectives went back to their work continuing to ignore their raven-haired comrade.

The smack of more papers on Gajeel's desk brought his attention to the detective sergeant standing before him. Gray Fullbuster, the regular office heartthrob shadowed over his messy desk.

"Redfox. These are more papers on the cases that fir this Jose Ramirez's description," Gray said patting the stack he had just laid down. "That sister of yours sure has grown up," he added with a mischievous smirk.

Gajeel didn't even have time to think and swung a heavy fist straight into Gray's face, causing his comrade to sink down in pain and groan as he cupped his nose. Blood poured from Gray's face and down his hands. Gajeel glared at his victim and was about to tell him to "Fuck off" when Chief Makarov came rumbling out of his office. Daggers were shot towards Gajeel as Makarov stood a few feet shorter than the brute.

"Redfox!" his voice boomed through their floor stopping everyone in their tracks, Gajeel winced. "Week suspension. You're off the case. Fullbuster and Scarlet will be on it from now on. Gray you know better and probably deserved it," Makarov said in an authoritative huff.

Gajeel grumbled and attempted to control his anger. Grabbing his papers and wallet he pointed a finger at Gray. "You stay away from my sister Fuckface," he growled and stormed down the hall, receiving shocking stares and hushed voices before exiting the building. Gray scoffed at the warning a glint of satisfaction resting in his eyes.

Once safely in his car Gajeel roared from the top of his lungs in anger. His body began to move on its own and soon Gajeel's car hummed down the roads heading towards the hospital. Time and his surroundings had escaped his conscience mind. His hand grasped at a handle and he entered an unfamiliar room. A pair of soft brown eyes brought his attention back to reality.

"Gajeel?" Wendy asked tilting her head in curiosity.

"Stopped by to check up on ya I guess," he explained noticing the perplexed expression written over Wendy's face. Studying her features, he began to notice how young she looked with her unkempt hair and naked face.

"Well you didn't have to do that. Romeo will be back in a few minutes with food," Wendy chimed in her typical singsong voice.

Gajeel grunted abruptly feeling out of place, what was a sociopath doing having empathetic feelings and being capable of things such as loving another human being… _Yes of course I have to have some sort of inclination towards my mousey little sister…_ A wave of anguish clouded Gajeel's mind and he became overwhelmingly dizzy.

"Gajeel?" Wendy asked just as Romeo came in hands full with food trays.

Gajeel didn't hear his little sister but simply gave a short wave goodbye before exiting the room. There was nothing but emotions ebbing and floating to the surface of his brain, if he wasn't crazy before he certainly was now. As he walked through the empty hospital floors his fingers absentmindedly dialed on his phone.

"Hello?" Levy answered.

"Can you come get…Never mind forget it," Gajeel said clenching his fists.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked her words seeping with concern.

Gajeel physically shook his head before answering. "Yeah just fine. Didn't mean to call you. Sorry." _Click. Fuck._

 _Fucking drive Gajeel. Reverse, drive, gas, shift, break. Fucking do it._

 _Do it? Do what?_

 _That guy over there, him._

 _Him?_

 _Punch him. Kill him._

 _What? No. There's people…_

 _Do it coward._

 _Fuck._

Gajeel pulled off the side of the road and saw nothing but a sea of red. A man sat on the street, ruffled dirty clothing, his hair disheveled and unkempt. He sat legs crossed on a rumpled piece of cloth, a cup in his hand shook at each passerby asking for spare change. Gajeel's eyes darted to the sign next to him that read "Shit Happens". _Yeah shit fucking happens._

 _Kill him._

 _Fuck._

"Spare change?" the old man asked peering up at the brute before him.

Gajeel smiled an evil grin. "Want to grab a bite?" he asked as his smile deepened.

"Bless you kind sir. Thank you," the old man thanked and followed Gajeel to his car.

A buzz from his phone broke his concentration. A man in a suit bumped into Gajeel and glared at the dirty old man standing next to him. Gajeel glared back as the gears in his sick mind began to turn.

"Yes," he finally answered the phone, his voice dark and husky.

"Gajeel?" Levy's voice asked.

"Yes?" Gajeel asked again and noticed the homeless man was now beside the car waiting to enter. Suit Man was talking on the phone leaning against a parking meter. _Hmmm…_

"Can you come to my place?" she asked noticing the change in his voice.

"Yeah." _Click._

The homeless man gave Gajeel a curious look to which Gajeel rubbed his face relinquishing the sea of red from his vision.

 _What the hell is going on with me?_

"Sorry man. Something came up," Gajeel said before handing the old wrinkled stranger two hundred dollar bills from his wallet. The light brightened in the man's face and thanked Gajeel thoroughly before Gajeel's eyes narrowed in on the man in the suit. Silence came from the voice in his head. He knew he had to do something before meeting his blue mistress. A mischievous glimmer sat in Gajeel's ruby eyes.

 _Perfect._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kind of played a little bit with how it's like in Gajeel's mind as a killer. More to come soon! Please review if you want, and I was wondering if the length of my chapters is too short or if I should start making them longer? Let me know what you think! Kay bye! ^_^_**

 ** _AyaEisen: Thank you so much for the kind words and support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_**


	8. Sticky Situation

_A/N: Hi all, thank you for having patience with me while I tweaked and finished this chapter. I'm sorry for the late updates recently but sometimes life just gets in the way. However after this week I should be back to posting more regularly. Thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! Feel free to leave a review for this chapter or just in general. In spirits of it being Valentine's day here is my gift to you guys! :D I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Review responses are at the bottom! Oh and there is some smutty goodness in there also in honor of Vday ;)_

 ** _Don't Own Characters***_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

* * *

Levy paced silently in her kitchen while awaiting Gajeel's arrival. The tone in his voice had certainly changed from the first time she had called him, but something simply didn't seem right.

A small meow from the floor interrupted her worrying as Lily slowly meandered between her legs, brushing himself languidly along her skin. Levy let out a long sigh as she brushed away her worrying. "What am I doing with myself Lily? This guy is already causing me trouble," she said to the black fur ball at her feet that meowed in return. Levy scoffed at the response and stuck out her tongue. "What do you know? You're just a cat." Levy grabbed some a tin of tealeaves before grabbing a pot and filling it with water. The sound of the door opening broke her concentration sending the leaves scattering across the floor.

A deep scowl set in her features as she turned around to face a cleanly dressed brute with a smirk that screamed he was up to no good.

"Didn't mean to scare ya shorty," his voice was cool as ice.

Levy raised a brow curious as to where his newfound calmness came from after sounding so erratic over their phone calls. Her fingertips danced over the knives she kept on the counter behind her. Her eyes met Gajeel's ruby ones, searching to find the hint of blood lust that typically lingered idly within them.

"Not at all, I just was expecting you to be here sooner," she cooed. "How was it?" she asked, a sense of knowing in her voice.

Gajeel's eyes flickered for a split second and a wry smile enveloped his studded face. "It was…fulfilling… and satisfying to say the least. But you're gonna be seeing a hell of a lot more of me Shrimp," he murmured in the bluenette's ear as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Sounds like someone had a good day," Levy practically whispered, the close proximity sending shivers down her spine. There was something domineering in the way Gajeel was acting, she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Actually quite the contrary. Fucking detective Gray ass-hat Fullbuster sent me over the edge and chief sent me home, suspended for a week," Gajeel spoke in a gruff, irritation beginning to set once again in his face.

Levy stifled a chuckle as the dots connected and the brute she was familiar with returned. Her grip released from the knife handles behind her . A faint smile sat on her lips as she slipped her arms around Gajeel's neck.

"Then do I get the great detective Gajeel Redfox or the infamous Dragon Slayer for a week?" she asked, humor infiltrated her voice.

Gajeel grunted in response as he smirked before capturing Levy's lips with his own. Fire slowly burned in Levy's body as she relished in the taste of his mouth.

"You don't get either of them," He said breaking their kiss.

A flash of disappointment ran across Levy's face for a split second before her usual icy coldness returned. Turning away from Gajeel she tended to the kettle before it began to whistle. _That fucking bastard, Levy you know better than to let your guard down._

She slowly filled a large mug with hot water before turning her attention back to the idiot standing next to her.

A slightly evil chuckle slipped through Gajeel's lips, mischief filled his ruby orbs as he crossed his arms in an arrogant stance. "Sorry Shrimp, after the day I've had I couldn't help but fuck with you. You're not hanging out with either cause just plain ol' me is all ya get," he explained with taunting laughter filling his words.

Levy inwardly felt herself snap. In one swift motion the bluenette had a small kitchen knife pressed against the brute's neck. Her eyes brimmed with blood lust as she expertly pinned him against the cabinets. "I am not a toy. Do not fuck with me Gajeel," she huffed.

The redness in Gajeel's irises darkened and the voice threatened to return. With a low sigh he grabbed Levy's arm and removed the blade carefully from her hand. Heat and desire ebbed through Gajeel's body at the brash actions that confirmed to him that Levy wasn't always in control. Just as he has to, she creates a barrier around her true intentions.

"You're so fucking hot when you're mad Shorty," Gajeel whispered as he discarded the knife, caught Levy's face with his hand, and brought her lips only centimeters from his own. A wave of seriousness washed over his studded features. "I think I figured out how to control the voice. Do you ever hear it?" he asked taking in a breath.

Levy could hear the vulnerability in his last words. Pushing her anger to the back of her mind the bluenette thought for a moment. Choosing her words carefully she finally decided what to say. "I used to, in the beginning. But then I learned that I'm a sociopath. Some people paint or write to relieve their emotions. I kill. Fortunately, I never had some weird honor system to live up to," she looked up to meet Gajeel's gaze before continuing. "I hardly ever think twice anymore. Most the time I just say fuck it and do what I want," she confessed, a crazed smile rested over her pink lips.

Gajeel returned her smile and pressed his lips hungrily to Levy's. A low moan escaped his lips as his hands explored the porcelain plains of the bluenette's body. As he pressed her body into his Levy let out a breathy moan fully heated in the moment. Slowly, she slid down until her face was level with his belt buckle. At an expert pace she released the buckle and freed him from the confines of his pants. Gajeel let out another moan as Levy worked her lips and tongue pleasantly along the length, knowing it drove him to his edge.

* * *

Meanwhile at the office a nosey redhead typed eloquently across the keyboard of her computer. The search engine read "Levy McGaden" and she hit enter on the keyboard. Once, twice, and after the third time she still had nothing. No parking ticket, no origin of birth, or even a birth certificate. The drivers license that showed up only dated back to a few years, however nothing came before that. Further she searched into the records, finally coming to see the house and business the mystery woman owned. To Erza's dismay they were both bought in cash. "Now where does a girl like you get money like that?" she asked aloud at a low whisper. A familiar voice sounded behind her, and Erza's fingers quickly fumbled at the keys closing the screen and search engine.

"You ready to follow up on those leads?" the voice asked from behind.

Erza turned around with a look of determination. "Yeah lets get this son of a bitch," she said gathering her gun and badge.

* * *

"Holy fuck," Gajeel let out in a breath looking to the bluenette that stood rummaging through her fridge. The long day had finally come to an end and Gajeel couldn't have been anymore relieved then at that moment, in more ways than one.

Levy only replied with a hum and set some ingredients on the counter. With a sultry look on her face, she turned her body to square up with Gajeel's. "You like cake?" she asked returning to the cabinets, grabbing a few bowls and a square pan.

Gajeel shrugged in response and leaned against the wall, facing Levy while she measured and cracked at the methodical pace.

"I 'spose. As long as I get to lick the batter," he said with a wink making Levy's cheeks momentarily flush pink. "Wendy comes home tomorrow…I think I'm gonna have her stay with that boy she likes so much," he continued with a grimace.

Levy let out a small giggle at the sourness in his voice and continued mixing the ingredients. "She'd definitely be safer. Did you find any leads?" she asked, dipping a finger in the batter then popping a dollop in her mouth. _Perfect._

Gajeel nodded before dipping his own finger and lazily licking the batter, then let out a hum in satisfaction. "Yeah some idiot named the "Night Stalker", his real name is Jose Ramirez. But I'm off the case so that's all I got," he said taking another dip in the batter.

Levy's features contorted into something of wickedness, mischief, and evil. Gajeel felt a slight shiver and his hair stand on end, if her looks could kill he'd be a dead man. With a studded eyebrow raised questioningly, Levy finished putting the pan in the over before grabbing her laptop from the bar-counter opposite the oven.

"Did I ever tell you that you aren't the only cop I've dated? Unfortunately for him things didn't turn out so well," she said clicking a few icons and a database appeared on the screen.

The brute couldn't help but shake his head in incredulity. "No, but you are one mysterious woman," he confided taking a look at the screen. "I can get in serious trouble for doing this," he said staring at the woman beside him.

Levy let out a genuine laugh. "You're a serial killer who is also a detective and you are worried about this?" she snickered putting a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the laughter.

Gajeel gave a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah Shrimp you laugh now," he said crossing his arms. "If you get caught don't come beggin to me to help save yer ass…even if it is a sexy ass," he continued as Levy stuck out her tongue to his comment.

The bluenette stood in the company of Gajeel for a short while as they waited for the sweet treat to get done. Finally, Gajeel broke the silence clearing his throat before he spoke. His eyes peered at the bluenette from the corner of his eye.

"So we're dating huh?" he asked a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

 _You metal faced asshole._ Levy stood in silence, unwilling to acknowledge the fact that she had made the comment in the first place. A cynical glare danced in her eyes. "You could call it that I guess. But don't get attached, we may have to kill each other in the end," her words were playful but held a dark truth to them.

The brute beside her simply nodded and shrugged. "Maybe. But I like the idea of you. You get me Shrimp. I don't really like the idea of you with anyone else anyways," he said bringing his body closer to Levy's.

"Well that's not your decision to make but I guess I would have to agree," she said after giving him a light scoff.

The timer of the oven interrupted their small conversation and the warm chocolaty aroma filled both their noses as Levy opened the oven and set the dessert on the stovetop. Gajeel subconsciously licked his kips, while Levy opened a container of frosting. Taking out red dye the petite vixen squeezed half the bottle into the white frosting before mixing the two until the frosting became a deep blood red. A devious idea popped into her mind as she dipped a petite finger into the frosting, and quickly placed a smudge onto Gajeel's studded nose.

Gajeel let out a grumble followed by "Shrimp" before grabbing another can of frosting and cracked it open. Levy let out a giggle relishing in the war she had started.

Quick hands darted across her face smearing the clean white frosting over her cheek. "That's it Gajeel you're going to get it," she called from her corner of the kitchen.

The brute cracked a smile as Levy quickly crossed the space between them and leaped only to crash into his thickly muscled body. Completely tackled, Gajeel lay on the floor with a petite bluenette sitting, legs straddling his torso.

With two quick swiped of her fingers Levy had smeared the blood colored frosting over Gajeel's face and exposed chest. "Take that Dragon Slayer," she mocked accentuating his serial name.

Still pinned on the floor, Gajeel fervidly dipped a finger in the crimson frosting and gently traced Levy's pink lips. Levy felt the heat return to her body at his tactful motions, and returned the favor by stripping herself of her shirt, exposing her black lacey bra to the devious man before her.

Taking her can of frosting she traced her sugarcoated fingers over Gajeel's neck then traced the sugary trail with her lips and tongue. Gajeel couldn't help but let his vision turn red.

His eyes slowly turned the frosting into something he constantly yearned for. Quickly removing his own shirt, the brute took Levy's body into his. Shifting so he was learning against the bottom cabinets, he placed Levy's small frame so she was straddling his hips.

 _Well this is about to be a mess._ Levy thought before slowly taking his fingers into her mouth and sucking them clean. Gajeel le tout a low groan and began tracing sugary red patterns over Levy's porcelain skin. With a hiss of satisfaction he silently watched as she did the same. Following the map he made sure to lick and suck every inch of her exposed upper body.

Levy's eyes flickered with delight at seeing the stark contrast of the red against her own skin. Images of blood and the agonized screams filled her senses as Gajeel made her body tingle with pleasure.

His own eyes every so often would watch the lust linger in her hazel orbs as Levy teetered on the insanity he was all too familiar with.

The voice whispered lewdly from the inner depths of Levy's mind. With each nip and lazy draw of Gajeel's tongue over the redness the voice became more frequent. Succumbing to the sensual whispers Levy's eyes closed and she lost herself in the darkness that was her inner conscience.

 _I want to see him bathed in redness._

Levy's hands worked their way onto the remnants of crimson frosting before spreading it over Gajeel's chest. Intricately, she maneuvered her hands through the plains of Gajeel's exposed skin. Her eyes fluttered open as she lackadaisically trailed her own moth over the blood red trails. The voice becoming enthralled over the sights she was witnessing. The tightening and relaxing of Gajeel's muscles, as well as the twitching of his skin as she sucked and nipped over his sensitive flesh was incredible. A newfound pleasure burned at the sight of something she loved covered in red, but more so at losing control.

Luxurious growls and deep moans came from the body she was torturing.

Finished with his map Gajeel found himself enjoying the oh so amazing things his little vixen was doing to his body.

Soon both bodies were discarding their bottoms and undergarments as Gajeel took command of Levy's heated body. Slowly, he made his way into her core, the feeling was tremendous. Levy continued her trails along the places she could reach until she became completely distracted by the deplorable, yet wonderful things Gajeel was doing to her body.

He started at an even pace, rocking into her body before building up his pace. His lips and fingers touched and worked at the sensitive spots not even Levy knew she had.

Within minutes Levy was gradually free falling in her own body as she reached, and kept, the pleasurable release she need. Gajeel kept rocking sending a constant wave of bliss as her body pulsed. She felt her mouth open to let out the moan she had been withholding, but it sounded like a soft murmur as her senses were muffled and numb. Gajeel shook and trembled over Levy's body as he felt his own release quake through his muscles.

Gradually he rolled over completely exhausted.

"That was-"

"Incredible?" Levy offered.

"Yes. But I need a shower," Gajeel added and stood up, lending a hand to the woman before him.

"Agreed," Levy stood and followed the brute to her shower.

* * *

"Hey Wendy, I'm going to grab a quick coffee. The guards are outside the door so don't worry okay?" Romeo whispered to Wendy as she lay sleepily in the hospital bed.

"Okay hurry back I don't want to be here alone," she softly replied.

"I will," Romeo said before slipping through he door and heading down the hall.

A hooded man sat waiting in the hall and watched as the guard slowly drifted under the heaviness of his eyelids. Romeo's silhouette faded into the end of the hallway. The man quietly slipped into the room where Wendy softly slept, curled in the stiff hospital sheets. Taking her silky blue locks in his slimy finger he cut a few strands off, and slipped them into the bag he kept tucked in his jacket. Just as quickly had he slipped in, he slipped out leaving a piece of blue ribbon behind.

Wendy's eyes opened slightly as she watched a hooded figure walk out from her hospital room. The soft click of the door brought her dreamy mind to a state of full consciousness. Half expecting to see Romeo, her eyes blinked a few more times only to find no one in her room. A sense of panic tightened in her chest as her eyes fell upon the blue lace lying delicately on her bedside table. Romeo entered the room and his eyes caught Wendy's chocolate gaze.

"Wendy?" he asked as her gaze became watery and her eyes brimmed with tears. Quickly he called for the guard as he took Wendy's body into his arms, gently calming her panic.

Chaos seemed to erupt as the detectives were called and within what seemed like minutes Erza's familiar red hair could be seen from the hallway.

* * *

 _A/N: Well there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed, and sorry about the cliff hanger but some stuff is being set in the works. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. Also thank you to those of you who gave me feedback about my chapter length. This one is a bit longer than usual so let me know what ya think. I'm off to write more and enjoy some chocolate covered strawberries I bought myself for Valentine's Day. I hope you all have a good day tomorrow whether you celebrate Vday or not! Kay bye! ^_^_

 _P.S: If I could give you all chocolates I would! This week has been rough, so the support and kind words definitely helped get me through this stupid rough patch!_

 _Oh-Zah-Shin-Quah: Thank you! I felt like kind of a creep writing it lol… But I'm glad it turned out how I wanted it to. Thank you for the constant reviews I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _FairyTailF.T: I honestly was going to write it out originally that he would kill the homeless man but I have way too much of a conscience to do that, and a special soft spot for homeless people so I figured the CEO was a good alternative. Thank you for the review, I truly appreciate it!_

 _Reisuri: Thank you for the input! I think I'm going to try and get my chapters a bit longer, but nothing too drastic. Thanks for reading! :)_

 _Levy Guest: I just wanted to say thank you for the constant reviews and support of this story, it really means a lot and I hope enjoy this chapter! :)_


	9. Old Friends

**A/N: Hi all. I just want to first apologize for such a late update, and secondly I want to thank you all for the continuous support of this story. I recently had a serious bout of writer's block and I literally couldn't write anything without scratching it out and starting over. Nothing seemed to make sense and ugh. Anyways here is chapter 9 of this story. I think this story is about halfway through so far. I want to say thank you of fall of the reviews and follows and favorites, they were the only things that kept me from quitting this story. Also I wanted to let you all know that I have finals coming up so there probably won't be another update until 3/10 or a couple days after that. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for the wait.**

 **Don't own characters*****

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Wendy sat in her hospital bed quietly awaiting Gajeel's arrival while retelling what happened along with Romeo. Neither truly understood what had actually happened. Romeo was out of the room, and Wendy was half awake when she saw the hooded figure. The hospital wing she stayed in was once more filled with police and detectives. Gray waited outside while Erza calmly stepped into Wendy's room. Erza took in the fearful expression that Wendy held as well as how she pressed herself into her boyfriend. She would've been released already, however the matter as to where she would stay had now become a serious issue. Erza held a sense of responsibility for the young bluenette and to some degree wished she had been the one on duty to watch over her last night in the hospital. Once fully inside the room, Erza closed the door hiding the noise and chaos that perpetuated outside.

"Your brother should be here soon Wendy. Did you see the person who left the evidence here?" Erza asked, placing a firm hand on Wendy's shoulder to comfort the girl.

Wendy shook her head no and remained silent afraid that if she opened her mouth she would scream or burst into tears. She felt sick and dirty from the fact that someone had so easily entered her room without her knowledge.

Erza nodded her head in understanding and thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully before she spoke. "Wendy, I know you probably don't but I have to ask the question anyways, but is there is any way that you are affiliated with the evidence? Can you think of any reason why someone would be targeting you like this?" she asked. Erza's eyes held Wendy's gaze as the bluenette once more shook her head.

"I-I…. I don't even know why that was left here. I don't know anyone who would be targeting me," she said softly, her body tensed and she felt a lump in her throat begin to form.

Erza once more understood and merited her answer with a nod. She quietly racked her brain for an answer but found none. Her mind fell on the blue lace ribbon that sat in the evidence bag they collected. _Why would the blue mistress have something to do with Wendy? This couldn't possibly have to do with her earlier attack could it?_ Erza thought while Romeo comforted Wendy and rubbed her back soothingly. They all fell into silence while they waited for Gajeel to show up. Gray poked his head in the door and motioned for Erza to join him outside. Erza gave Wendy one last hopeful glance before exiting the room and turning her attention to her colleague.

Gray's eyes carefully scaled Erza calculating her emotional state to make sure she still had her head in the right place. He knew how much she put her heart into the people she loved and they couldn't risk losing another one of their detectives due to their emotions. Erza met his stare with determination in her eyes.

"What?" she asked feeling edgy.

"Did Wendy have any clues as to why something like that was left in her room? I mean obviously it's a sign or something right?" he fired his questions rapidly.

Erza narrowed her eyes and quirked a brow. "Do you think that if I had answers that I wouldn't have told you already or fled the building in search of the bastard who left that there?! I have no idea why or how or who. It could be the blue mistress but it could also be someone else trying to throw us off," she said.

Gray only nodded to her statement and crossed his arms. He too racked his brain for answers but was left empty and still confused. "So what do we do now?" he asked finally.

Erza sighed, "I think we wait for Gajeel to arrive and go from there. I think whoever is targeting Wendy is trying to get to Gajeel, it's only a hunch but-"

"You're hunches are usually right," Gray finished her thought.

Gajeel felt his ears ringing as he approached Wendy's room. Once again he was brought to the hospital in the middle of _things_ and was forced to leave Levy. How he hated leaving her, but Wendy was obviously in danger and he couldn't risk her getting hurt anymore. Whether he was physically capable of feeling emotions or not, he certainly felt something for his little sister, it was mainly anger and pure rage. _How could someone mess with her? She is so sweet and obviously innocent…could someone possibly be targeting me?_ His mind was snapped from his thoughts when his eyes saw Erza and Gray standing in conversation outside of his sister's room. His anger spiked slightly at the sight of pretty boy, but he took in a breath in an attempt to keep calm. Mentally, he composed himself and turned to Erza.

"Can I go in?" he asked slightly feeling weird for having to ask. Erza nodded and stepped aside to let him enter.

Gajeel entered and took in the fact that his sister was huddled in her boyfriend's arms. He attempted to calm his mind again and suppressed the glare he wanted to give Romeo.

"Wendy," he whispered her name as he approached her bedside. Romeo's hands slacked around Wendy's waist.

Wendy couldn't help but let the tears she had been so forcefully holding back to fall. Her fears began to subside at her older brother's presence. She felt safe whenever he was around. "Gajeel. I'm so glad you're here," she breathed as he came closer and awkwardly sat on the end of her bed.

Erza had followed the brute in and sat in the only chair in the room. When Gajeel met her eyes, it seemed as if they held guilt. Erza couldn't help but feel like she had failed him.

 _Today's gonna be fuckin weird isn't it?_ Gajeel shifted his weight on the bed. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, his face filled with concern.

Erza gave a hesitant look to Gajeel and Wendy before handing over the evidence bag she had brought in. "This is the only evidence that was left behind by whoever came into Wendy's room."

Gajeel had to suppress the blind rage that was building heavily inside of him. He knew that blue lacey fabric all too well. It was his favorite little vixen's signature, however this particular piece didn't have her name on it. There was no possible way it could be hers.

"So?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Erza met his ruby eyes and shrugged. "There's really not much to go off of. The blue lace is obviously linked to the Blue Mistress, but I'm not sure. For now I want to wait to discuss things outside," she spoke as if Wendy wasn't in the room causing the young bluenette to narrow her eyes at the redhead. Wendy hated being talked about and especially wanted to stay in the loop.

Gajeel let out a sigh. "Alright well shit. We'll talk about the details later. I have some questions for you and pretty boy detective anyways. For now I think we have a different problem," he said looking at Wendy.

She huffed at his look and rolled her eyes. "What could possibly be the problem now?" she asked feeling the anger begin to build. Gajeel didn't respond, instead he ran a hand through his wild raven locks. "Gajeel," she spoke again with a bit more malice in her voice.

"Wendy we gotta find you a better place to stay kid. And you cant stay at my place cause that's where the first attack was," Gajeel said keeping his voice stern.

Wendy scoffed and folded her arms. "So? I can stay with Romeo then?" she questioned testing the waters.

The waters were deep and piping hot, mainly from Gajeel's feelings of loathing for said boy.

"Hell no. Fuck no. Nuh-uh. That is not happening, nope," Gajeel couldn't help but glare and let the anger fill some of his words. He couldn't just let her stay with that shit for brains. There had to be another option, suddenly Gajeel's ruby eyes set on Erza's brown one's. _Perfect._ "You could stay at Erza's," he said proud of his solution to their problem.

Erza felt slightly annoyed at the offer but understood that all of this was essentially her fault to begin with. She knew that the guard not doing their duty was on her head.

Wendy felt tears of frustration stream down her face. Everything seemed to be so unfair, and everyone was speaking for her.

"Kid, you'd be safer with Erza. Romeo can stay with his father for now, and you can have supervised visits since everything seems to be going wrong when you two are alone," Gajeel added attempting to do his brotherly duty _or whatever._

"Wendy I don't have any problem with you staying with me. It would be my honor, really," Erza tried reassuring the young girl.

Wendy looked to her boyfriend searching for a way out. He remained silent and only gave her hand a squeeze. She wanted to punch him in the face, but she had no other option but to accept defeat.

"Fine. But I will come and go as I please to work without anyone's supervision. I didn't choose any of this. I guess I'm staying with Erza," she grumbled.

Gajeel for some reason felt a wave of relief pass through him, there was something about the little bluenette that tugged at his few emotions. His sister, like another certain bluenette, caused him to feel things he didn't want to think he was capable of.

With the decision made, Wendy gathered her things from the hospital room and waited with Romeo in his car while Gajeel and Erza held back. Erza's concerned look lit up the warning bells in Gajeel's head. He knew she loved his sister but there was always something with the damn redhead.

"Is there something I need to know?" Gajeel tiredly asked, his patience was slightly running low.

"Yes Redfox. Gray and I are trying to figure out why Wendy is being targeted. We think the real target might be you but there's no way of telling at this point. We need to not rule out the Blue Mistress as being the culprit but we also cant become complacent," Erza explained.

Gajeel shrugged knowing she had a point, even though he fully knew that his little vixen was not the culprit. At least, he didn't think she was tied to this whole ordeal.

Erza sighed and headed for her vehicle. "I'll help Wendy with moving into my house. It's in a gated community so she has to be with me. I will stay in touch with you if anything comes up. You may be off the case but you still have a right to know what is happening with your sister," Erza added before leaving Gajeel to himself.

The brute sat in his car for a moment taking in the new information he had received from his redheaded partner. He had to figure out who was targeting him and why they seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Out of all the criminals he either had killed or locked up, Gajeel couldn't think of one that had a personal vendetta against him. There was more and the brute could feel it. With his thoughts reeling he went to the only person he knew would understand and add information.

* * *

Levy sat in her green house tending to her flowers and seedlings. They were one of the few living things she could stand and not want to kill. Aside from maybe the raven-haired brute that had started to become a regular part in her life recently. She knew that there was a possible consequence and danger with being with him, however what was her life if it wasn't on edge? She hummed softly as she added soil to a pot and chose a particular flower out of the bunch that had been growing. Gajeel had left pretty abruptly after their night of intimacy and she couldn't help but feel as if something was off, or wrong. She had let herself, her true self, come out to play and Gajeel had seemed to be okay with it. She wasn't even okay with that part of her psyche. The voice only came out when it really wanted to play, and to think it wanted to play with Gajeel of all people… Levy shook her head at the realization and continued on with her gardening.

A sense of paranoia ran through her nerves causing the petite bluenette to bristle. She glanced around her surroundings and yet found nothing. Only when a slimy hand came from behind her covering her mouth did she begin to panic. The voice she feared shushed her and she could hear the chuckle escape his lips. "Hello lover, have you missed me?" he asked.

Levy shuddered and began to sweat. The voice was certainly not Gajeel but she recognized it just the same. "Jose what the fuck do you want?" she asked masking the fear with anger.

"Oh come on, I cant visit my favorite serial killer?" he questioned back and quirked a brow.

Levy rolled her eyes and detached herself from his grip. "I'm serious what do you want? I know it's you who has been slinking around and picking up on old bad habits," she hissed.

He chuckled again and grinned widely at her comment. "I've noticed that you have a new lover. I would say I'm jealous but he has an awful lot riding on his true identity remaining a secret, as well as yours. So maybe my warnings haven't been exactly clear, but now's my chance. Get rid of him and if you don't things are going to get _complicated_. Understand?" he brought his face only inches away from Levy's causing her to freeze.

She held her trowel in her right hand and twirled it behind her back. She desperately wanted to drive it into his eye sockets but the man simply terrified her into submission. He didn't just prowl on innocent people, he tortured them. He made her look merciful, and she had witnessed him in action. He after all was her mentor. Levy sighed and nodded her head.

"I understand. But you leave that young girl alone. She has nothing to do with either of us. Please?" she settled on playing nice with the devil.

He nodded and patted her head. "Good girl. I'll be seeing you Levy McGarden," he sang as he walked away and out of sight.

Levy clenched the worktable and threw the trowel at the door. It collided with the wall only a few inches away and made a loud clang. "HOLY HELL! THAT ASSHOLE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs not caring if he heard her or not. Letting go of her mind she sank to the ground and put her hands to her face.

Only a few minutes from Jose's departure did Gajeel make his way up the small path towards Levy's greenhouse. He had already checked the house and when he couldn't find her, he decided to check one of the only other places she could've been. As he walked in he saw her small form slumped on the ground.

Her hazel eyes bore past his ruby eyes and into his soul. She saw the exhaustion written all over his face and he saw the terror hidden behind the mask she wore.

Almost in unison they spoke, "I have to talk to you."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so yes I did leave it on a cliff hanger, but this chapter would've been 8,000 words if I didn't end it where I did. Also nothing probably would make sense with the rest of the chapters if I didn't stop there. So anyways, thank you for reading and please make sure to leave a review cause they really mean a lot and I enjoy the feedback.**

 **I may have the next chapter up in the next few days cause you guys are my readers and you deserve that much for my ridiculously late update. So um have a good week, or day and feel free to PM me with any questions or whatever. Thanks for reading, kay bye! ^_^**

Oh-Zah-Shin-Quah: Thank you! I'm glad I didn't disappoint with my last chapter, thank you for reading :)

Mechanical-Rose-Sama: Your review cracked me up cause that was kind of the reaction I was going for with the last chapter lol. I hope you liked the last chapter and this chapter. Sorry for the late update and thank you for the review :)

Ester90927: Thank you for the sweet review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	10. Plotting

**A/N: Do you ever read a story on here and the author's writing is just so amazing that you begin to question if your own writing is even close to how good theirs is? No? Just me then. Anyways thank you all for the follows, reviews, favorites, ect. I was on such a roll after posting chapter nine and that I busted this chapter out in only a few hours *pats back*. Thank goodness for my roommates staying up into the wee hours of the morning so I stayed up until 3 am with them writing this chapter. Okay so basically things are in the works and in the next couple of chapters there will be some major warnings on the content. For now I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Don't Own Characters*****

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"I have to talk to you,"

Levy narrowed her eyes. "You first," she commanded and slowly got up from the ground.

Gajeel watched her every move carefully, noticing how she was pale and wavered for a split second. "Fine, I think we should first move to somewhere we can sit down," he said before turning on his heel.

Levy nodded behind him and followed him into her house. Once they were inside she went to the kitchen and washed the dirt from her hands, then took a seat in the living room across from Gajeel. He looked concerned and had a troubled look on his face. Levy sighed and quirked an eyebrow waiting for him to continue with what he wanted to talk about.

He ran a hand through his raven colored locks and scratched his head. "Okay Shorty so we have a problem. There is someone terrorizing my sister," he began.

"We knew that," Levy commented only to be glared at by Gajeel. "Sorry, go on," she said sheepishly.

"So this person isn't just someone random. They either know of you or know that we are connected in some way. The person who entered Wendy's room left a blue lace ribbon on her bedside table. And it wasn't just any old ordinary blue ribbon or some sort of mockery. It was definitely one of yours, and that's not even what's botherin me the most. Erza said something about using Wendy to get to me. But why would they want to get to me with blue lace ribbon. They have to know me, the real me," he said finishing with a grunt.

Levy's face remained stoic while Gajeel explained. His words struck a plethora of nerves within her causing the worry to only grow inside of her. _Shit._ "Gajeel," she whispered unsure of how to start with what she had to tell him.

He gave her a quizzical look and waited for her to continue, but she stayed silent. "Shorty?" he prompted, nothing.

 _Shit he knows about Gajeel and how am I going to keep this from him. No one is going to come out unscathed if I continue with whatever we have. It's only been a few months, maybe I can end things? But he would he trust me to keep his secret? I WAS ONLY KIDDING WHEN I SAID WE WOULD HAVE TO KILL EACH OTHER! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!_ "Shit!" she exclaimed out loud without realizing it.

Gajeel's red eyes immediately searched her face for what was going on in her head. "Levy what the fuck is going on?" he asked.

"Gajeel we have a bigger problem," she began and Gajeel nodded his head running out of patience. "Okay it's huge. But I know who placed the ribbon. Before you start making wild accusations it wasn't me," she glared and paused waiting for him to interrupt. When he remained silent she continued. "The guy who attacked her, Jose Ramirez, I know him. He knows me, more importantly. He isn't using her to get to you, he is using both of you to get to me. He was trying to send me a message of sorts," she paused to take a breath but Gajeel cut her off.

"What the hell? You didn't say anything when I talked about him before?!" he growled feeling slightly betrayed.

Levy pinched the bridge of her nose and got up from her chair. "I know Gajeel. I didn't think it was worth mentioning. He is part of my past but he likes to make petty crimes in random cities, I figured it was a coincidence," she said in a rushed tone and paced the room.

Gajeel got up and grabbed her to hold her still. "What is the bigger problem?" he hissed and narrowed his eyes into almost slits filled with fury.

"He paid me a visit not but a few minutes before you arrived. We can't continue to see each other. He will kill me or you…or Wendy. I like you the most out of most humans that I have encountered or been with so I think this should stop," she said whispering the last words. She felt them sting as they escaped her lips. She didn't want him to go away, but she also didn't want to be skinned alive and filleted like a fish.

Gajeel let go of her as if her skin burned his very touch. Feelings he completely hated resurfaced, and they clenched and squeezed his heart. Before he could kill her on the spot Gajeel stormed out of the bluenette's house and got in his car to leave.

"Dammit," was all Levy could say as she watched him leave. She took a seat on her couch and allowed a few tears to escape. She wasn't one for crying being a serial killer and all, but there was something about the raven-haired man that was her undoing. So she did just that and unraveled on the couch in a heap of regret and pain.

* * *

Gajeel drove in silence and slowly unraveled himself. Levy's words hurt and he didn't want to even remain in her presence. He saw nothing but red the entire drive home. But a familiar car still parked in the lot washed away the red. Wendy was still at his apartment, probably packing up her things. Gajeel raced from his car to his door and walked into his apartment. He waited for Wendy to start complaining or ranting at him, but instead she poked her head from her bedroom and saw Gajeel standing solemnly in the doorway.

Wendy had never seen such a sad look on her brother's face, not even when their parent's left them or at their funeral. Something was off and she knew it. "Gajeel?" she asked carefully not sure how he would react. When he didn't reply she walked up to the brute and stared into his red eyes.

Gajeel watched his sister check him over while he remained silent. He wanted to kill but couldn't and he wanted to see Levy but that couldn't happen either. His life was becoming chaotic and it was solely because of some guy from Levy's past. In an instant an idea formed causing Gajeel to walk straight to his room ignoring Wendy, and slam the door.

Wendy scoffed at his actions and went back to her room to finish packing. She decided that Gajeel simply needed to be alone and she wasn't going to interfere with that.

Once inside his room Gajeel took out his laptop and began searching everything there was to know about Jose Ramirez. If he was going to interfere with his life, Gajeel was going to find him and kill him.

His fingers typed rapidly on the keys as Gajeel tried to find anything he could, yet all he found was the case files from other police stations. The files held his basic information along with a few photos of Jose's victims that were brutally tortured and left to die. Gajeel almost couldn't stomach the disgusting things the man had done. _How does this guy tie in with Shorty?_ He questioned himself while he searched.

 _You would've known if you had stayed and listened to the girl._ The voice in his head had decided to come out and play but Gajeel didn't want to hear it. He pounded on the side of his head a few times and the voice went away.

A light knock on the door interrupted his research and Gajeel let out a sigh. "Come in," he said to the door.

Wendy appeared before him with a saddened expression. Gajeel wanted to console his sister but the nagging voice of reason in his head only wanted to kill things and make things right with the other bluenette in his life. Gajeel knew telling Wendy to stay with Erza was the right thing to do. People that knew Wendy would never forgive him if something were to happen to her.

"I'm going to head to Erza's in a couple of minutes…Cant I just please continue to stay with you?" she pleaded one last time.

Gajeel shook his head. "Wendy you will be safer with her. I can handle myself but with you here… If anything happened no one would be happy. It's only temporary," he added the last bit not wanting to argue with his little sister.

Wendy hung her head and leaned against the doorframe. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered and quickly wiped the tears away before they fell from her chocolate eyes.

Gajeel felt the pang of guilt for making her cry but internally shook himself. He had to catch this freak before anything else could happen. "Wendy come here," Gajeel commanded beckoning her over with his hand. Wendy complied and slowly made her way over to sit next to Gajeel on the edge of his bed.

"I'm working on figuring this whole thing out. It wont be too long until you are back here," he said turning to the girl next to him.

Wendy continued to cry silently, catching the tears before they fell down her face with the back of her hand. She hated crying around Gajeel, he was always so tough and she felt as if she had to be just as tough. Without a second thought she turned and hugged the brute. Gajeel slightly gasped in surprise at her action. He hardly ever showed affection towards the girl, it simply wasn't in his nature, but for some odd reason he hugged the girl back. He even held her for a brief moment allowing Wendy to place her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm being difficult. I just didn't ask for any of this and I feel like it's partially my fault," she confessed looking up at her brother. Gajeel couldn't help but look away at her gaze.

"Wendy none of this is your fault so get that dumbass idea out of your head. I'm gonna set all of this shit straight. Think of spending time with Erza as finally getting the sister you never had," Gajeel said jokingly trying to lighten the tension in the room.

Wendy nodded her head slightly and sighed, "I guess you're right. I don't know about her being a sister, she can be pretty manly," Wendy said with a giggle.

"You sound like Elfman," Gajeel teased and gave a short laugh. "Wendy you'll be fine. Everything will be fine," Gajeel said more for himself than for his sister.

Wendy once again nodded and got up from the bed breaking their embrace. "I should get going, I'll see you soon?" she asked as she headed for the door. Gajeel got up and followed her out of his room.

"Yeah kid, I'll find this asshole and let Erza take a shot at him," he said reassuring her.

Wendy gave him a smile and gathered her things. Before she could walk out the door Gajeel grabbed her and pulled her into one last brisk hug and squeezed her tightly. Just as quickly as he had pulled her in, he released Wendy and sent her out the door. Wendy smiled and waved as she pulled out of the parking lot. Gajeel closed and locked his door before returning to his laptop. His searching led long into the night and by the next morning the brute had little to nothing in information to add to what they already had. With a grumble the brute closed the screen and headed off to sleep.

* * *

Levy cleaned herself up and got off her couch. By the time she had finally calmed down between fits of various emotions it was already past midnight. She didn't feel safe in her own house knowing how easily Jose could be watching her at any moment. With that thought in her mind she hastily went to each of the windows and locked them before closing the shades and curtains. She swiftly moved about the house and locked every opening she could think of and ended in her room.

Levy let out a breath once she was safely in her room, yet she still couldn't shake the paranoia of being watched. She opened up her closet and found the revolver she kept hidden then grabbed a few blankets and sat in her bathtub. The bathroom was the only place in her house that didn't have a window and only had one door. It was essentially her safe room. Throwing her blankets and pillow over her she brought out her phone and checked the service, it was fine. Levy let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, however every small noise set her on high alert. A scratching at the door nearly caused her to scream, but she cursed herself and opened the door. An angry Lily came prancing inside the bathroom and meowed in defiance at her forgetfulness. Levy let out a laugh and relocked the door. With the cat settled in her lap and gun resting to her side, Levy once more closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

The next morning she awoke and checked the time on her phone reading 10 AM. She sighed in relief and quickly got ready after locking her bedroom door. With her body clean and dressed the bluenette made her way out of the bedroom and out to her car to head to the bookshop.

Once finally within the comforting confines of her bookstore she let out the breath she hadn't known she held in. Customers came and went as the morning passed by. Levy sipped on her coffee courtesy of her friends Jet and Droy from the coffee stand and read her mystery novel. The day slowly ticked by causing Levy to become antsy, she couldn't shake the feeling that Jose was close by. She also couldn't help but want to go find Gajeel and apologize for not telling him from the beginning, but who was she kidding…she didn't apologize. "And everything was going to so well," she mumbled to herself.

"And you hid your secret so well," Jose said from in front of the counter.

Levy glared and ignored the man by stuffing her nose inside her book. She had about enough of him showing up out of nowhere.

"Did you tell your little pet to go away?" he purred, his eyes glistened with wickedness.

Levy kept her face as calm as she possibly could before she spoke. "What's done is done. I don't want anything to do with you. I left for a reason now leave," she seethed with anger.

Jose simply chuckled at her response and reached out tucking a stray hair from the bluenette's face. "But I'm your lover. You know you will never escape me again. I'm here until they figure something out, I have been leaving clues in some of my past masterpieces. It's really only a matter of time until they figure it out," he said toying with the knickknacks on the counter.

"Leave. Now. Or I will call the cops," she threatened grinding her teeth. The red she kept away from her vision was starting to return and overwhelm her senses. If the voice returned she would go ballistic and lose herself as well as her cover.

"Do that and I will cut that pretty little bluenette up into tiny little pieces and make her watch as I do so. Do not test me pet." He replied curtly keeping his gaze locked with hers.

Levy couldn't stop herself from gasping but continued to glare. He was winning and she knew it, there was nothing she could do. Without a second thought she closed the book and brought all of her attention to the creep before her.

Jose grinned when she shut the book and brushed a hand down her arm, bringing goose bumps as it cascaded down her smooth skin. He hummed at her reaction and shook his head lightly. "You're so pretty pet. I'll see you around. Be careful," he whispered before he left the bluenette standing in silence on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Levy needed a shower. He touched her and all she could do was think of Gajeel. She needed to talk to him before Jose did something to expose either of them. Yet, she waited. Levy waited and watched for two weeks. Jose showed up every now and then, each time he played with her or touched her in some way making her feel sick. There was truly no way of denying that he had won this round.

Levy sat quietly in her bathroom and closed the door. She quickly checked around her to confirm he couldn't watch her and brought out her cellphone. Her fingers diligently dialed the number soon she heard the voice she needed to hear.

"No," Gajeel's voice sounded on the other end.

"Gajeel, please just listen to me," she said in a hushed tone. She heard him briefly grumble in defiance.

"Fine, what?" He asked.

"I'm coming to your boat. I need to talk to you in private, away from any listening ears or prying eyes. Jose won't leave us alone until he gets what he wants," she hurriedly spoke.

"What does he want?" Gajeel cautiously asked.

"Me. Now meet me in two hours. I'm going to pretend to drive and meet friends so he doesn't suspect anything. Please show up," she said and hung up.

* * *

Gajeel sat steadily on the post of the dock next to his boat. Levy was already ten minutes late and he had begun to worry. _Why am I worried? This is all of her fault. She probably just lured me down here to kill me or for that creep to expose me._

The sight of blue hair interrupted his thoughts as well as his doubts. Levy quickly ran from the parking lot, down the steps, and towards Gajeel. She was nearly out of breath by the time they unhooked the boat and set out to sea. She held out a bag and tossed the items inside onto the makeshift table. Gajeel gave her a curious look but remained seated not giving her a second look.

"Gajeel please for the love of all that is unholy please fucking look at me," she pleaded heatedly.

He grumbled and crossed his arms. "Fucking fine. What?" he asked.

Levy opened the files and Gajeel's eyes went wide. "Gajeel he means business. This is what his victims look like and these aren't even the ones that are listed on the police reports. He is insane. Probably more so than us. I need you to listen to me," she asked more than stated.

"I'm listening," Gajeel growled.

"You can't get mad either," she added holding his ruby gaze.

"Fine whatever, but you, you little lying bitch, better tell me the whole truth," he commanded.

Levy nodded and let out a sigh _that one hurt_. "Okay I will. He used to be my…mentor? I guess. But he created this weird complex with me and began to get somewhat obsessive. He was also becoming more reckless and psychotic. He hurt me while we were, um, taking care of business and after that I left him. For years I have been trying to escape him, I honestly don't know how he found me. Anyways, he's mad that I was with you. That's probably why he attacked Wendy to get to you. He said he's been leaving clues to expose who I am," Levy paused at her last words. She felt exposed and nauseous. None of this was supposed to happen to her.

Her mask faltered a bit and Gajeel saw the scared girl that secretly hid beneath. She was truly terrified of what would happen if everything came crashing down. He wanted to punch her in the face, but he wanted to kill this Jose man even more. He was not only destroying her life, but he would eventually destroy his own as well.

"Levy," Gajeel finally spoke catching her attention.

Her eyes searched his and couldn't find any emotion whereas hers wouldn't show anything but. Gajeel closed the space between them and his arms pulled her in closely. Without any contemplation he placed his lips desperately at first and then passionately on hers. Levy whimpered at the contact she so desperately had been yearning for. They hadn't spoke in weeks and it was worse than torture. Gajeel carefully sat down in one of the side seats and pulled the bluenette onto his lap. Levy felt extremely vulnerable and hated it, but the closeness of Gajeel's body was what she needed. Despite her sociopathic tendencies, she still yearned for touch and had serious feelings towards the brute, whether she admitted them or not.

His hands searched her body and familiarized himself once more with the plains of her body. He had managed to suppress the yearning for the bluenette through copious amounts of booze and mixed drinks. However all of that yearning was quenched with the touch of her body. Despite being angry with her not telling him everything, Gajeel still loved the petite woman. _Love…is this what that word is associated with?_ Gajeel paused and pushed Levy slightly away from his body.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly when he pulled away.

Gajeel shook his head at her apology. "Shrimp. Don't apologize. We need to devise a plan to get rid of this psycho."

Levy nodded her head in agreement and turned to the files that lay on the table. "We can start with those," she said.

Both Levy and Gajeel got to work talking and working out a plan of action to kill the creep without raising any suspicion. They also both agreed to meet at the boat once a week to get away from prying eyes. Gajeel knew Jose had been watching him, but he made sure that the creep only heard or saw things he wanted him to. Levy did the same and stayed in a hotel room instead of her house. It was simply too big for her to keep track of where things were.

After a short while the two had a scheme devised and Levy tucked the files away into her bag. Gajeel watched with curiosity as she did so.

"How did you get pictures of those old crime scenes?" Gajeel inquired.

Levy brought her eyes down. "I didn't. Jose took them. He liked to keep photos of his victims as trophies," she explained.

Gajeel shook his head. He didn't have any more words left for Levy's old visitor. There simply weren't enough to describe the sick freak. His eyes wandered over to Levy who was not sitting next to him. He drank in her features and smile unsure if after their plan he would ever see them again. He wanted to fix things but simply didn't know where to start.

Levy adjusted her hair that had been tied up in the midst of their conversation and Gajeel watched as she did so.

"Shrimp I have a question," Gajeel said pausing for a moment. When Levy didn't say anything he decided to continue. "How did you develop the whole blue lace ribbon thing?" he asked.

Levy's eyes widened for a second and her eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. "Um, well, I liked the chase. I always left a clue that said I had won, but come and find me. I couldn't leave anything else like DNA. I didn't develop the habit until after I had broken away from, well you know."

Gajeel listened intently and grunted when she stopped. "You're something else."

"What?" she asked puzzled by his comment.

"You kept us stumped Shrimp, at the office. We never had any other leads. I admire you for the trademark and it sparked my darkened self's interest. I felt like you always left them to leave a message," he said.

Levy giggled and gave Gajeel a smile. "I left them more often because of you. I was trying to get the great Dragon Slayer's attention," she laughed.

"Well you got my attention Shorty, and not just the dark side of me," he stated.

Levy felt the blush heat across her cheeks and turned her head away to look out at the water. "I'm sorry I got you into all of this," she said softly and turned her head back to look at the brute before her.

Gajeel shrugged in response, "I'm fine. The one you should be apologizing to is Wendy but she doesn't know you are mixed up in all of this. I guess I will have to think of something else." His eyes darkened at the mentioning of his sister. It had been a few days since they had spoke with each other. Levy caught the darkness and felt a pang of guilt. She had put his family in danger. She even kind of liked the young girl. Gajeel's touch brought Levy out of her thoughts and back to reality.

His hand traveled slowly from her arm up her shoulder and to her neck. She couldn't help but tense with his hand at the back of her neck but his voice pushed away the tension. "Shrimp, I-I don't know how to tell you. I mean I know what I want to say but I'm not exactly good at the emotional sappy shit," he began only to be cut off by Levy's hand.

"Then don't. Show me. I don't like emotional sappy shit anyways," she said and planted herself in Gajeel's lap. He smirked at her placement and brought his arms around her.

"We may not come out of this alive," he commented into her neck as he nuzzled into her soft skin.

Levy nodded and shrugged. "I'm okay with that if we go out together,"

Gajeel chuckled at her remark and nipped her skin. His fingers grazed and caressed her most sensitive places as the boat rocked and swayed. Levy let out light moans and lust filled whimpers at each tantalizing touch brought by the man she loved. She caught herself on that word but internally laughed at herself, of course she loved him, she was willing to die for the man. With that she lost herself. She allowed her moans to become louder and her fingers wandered around Gajeel's studded skin. Her nails met his back as he sucked and nipped on her flesh. He then traveled south and went to work sucking on her hip bones. It was sexy and pleasurable. She ran her hands through his wild locks as he undid her shorts and made quick work of her undergarments. Levy sat half naked waiting for Gajeel to finally ravish her body.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww Gajeel does have a heart… only for bluenettes apparently. Thank you for reading and make sure to leave a review! This chapter was a bit longer but eh I couldn't find a good place to stop. Anywho big shout out to my constant readers and supporters you guys really helped me continue to write. I'm excited to put more chapters up because things are starting to get extra juicy and I couldn't keep Levy and Gajeel on a bad note for two long it just didn't feel right. Okay thank you all for the reviews and whatnot. Kay bye! ^_^**

Guest Levy: First of all, I was wondering where you went! :D Also, I was initially going to make Romeo the hooded figure but I just couldn't do that to poor Wendy so kudos to you for seeing that :) Thank you so much for reading my stories and the sweet review. I promise that I won't leave you all hanging and wondering. I have a few stories that I was reading that went on hiatus and it made me so sad so thank you for having patience. :)

Jukimari: Aw thank you! :) I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thanks for reading :)

Mechanical-Rose-Sama: Yes Jose isn't my favorite to write simply cause I feel like a creep. But you'll be seeing Mr. Jose for the next few chapters. Unfortunately he isn't going away anytime soon. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	11. Seeing Red

**A/N: Hi everyone, first, sorry I have not updated in well, a month. Life got busy and I like to write my stories down on paper before I type them up, however this chapter was particularly hard to write because of how I wanted it to be portrayed. Secondly, I hope this is a good chapter. Things are starting to get sort of heavy, but I did mention in the beginning that this story was going to be dark. Characters are going to have bad shit happen to them and sorry if that doesn't groove with you all. If you all want to give me feedback on this chapter PLEASE DO. I really do love the feedback, it helps me develop my chapters and keep them interesting. From now on chapters will be back to normally updated once a week. Thank you for the** **favs, follows, reviews and support!**

 ****Warning this is mature content and there are sensitive subjects discussed that may be triggers for some people. I tried to keep it not so graphic but eh sometimes it is what is is.**

 ****I don't own characters!**

Enjoy~

* * *

Gajeel sat on the edge of Levy's hotel bed. They had finally devised a plan to catch Jose. He had been toying with them for far too long.

"You really think this will work?" Gajeel asked, his ruby eyes following the bluenette pace back and forth amidst the hotel room.

Levy nodded curtly. "There's no way he can get out of this, and I'm going to give those cop buddies of yours the links they've ben needing to catch this thorn in my side. He needs to pay, and knowing I'm a part of this his instincts will lead him to me," she said with a glint of determination in her hazel eyes.

Gajeel inhaled deeply and rubbed a hand over his neck. He still had a few reservations about their plan, however they had taken too much time as it was. Everyone aside from the department was on their toes. With no recent appearances or threats towards Wendy, she and Erza had almost become complacent in their routine. Of course Wendy was guarded, yet there was still a notion of a threat neither Levy nor Gajeel could dismiss.

"Gajeel I've got to use myself as bait," she added after the long silence. The hesitation in Gajeel's eyes was more than obvious to the bluenette and in some deep part of her; she felt the gentle tug on her heart.

His thoughts dissipated at the bluenette's words. She was reading him like a book; he was supposed to be the detective here. Gajeel subtly shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh as his mind accepted the situation.

"Yeah Shrimp, I know," he said, hard features unwavering.

Levy looked at the brute once more before gathering her things. "I'll see you later. I'm giving you exactly forty-five minutes to come to the crime scene we've established, after I leave the anonymous tip. We meet back here in an hour and thirty minutes exactly," she confirmed.

Gajeel reluctantly nodded and pulled Levy in once more. "Once this guy is out of our hair, it's back to killing as usual?" he said, his words forming more of a question than an affirmative sentence.

Levy breathed in Gajeel's cinnamon and metallic scent before giving him a squeeze to calm her own nerves. She couldn't quite answer his statement without feeling the pain build inside her chest. Instead, she nodded and left the brute standing silently in her hotel room.

* * *

Wendy gathered her things and finished putting on her nurse scrubs. "Erza I'm heading out to work. Do you need anything for when I return? I saw we were out of coffee and I know how we both run on the stuff," Wendy asked leaning against Erza's kitchen counter.

The redhead brought a hand to her chin, her face contorting in serious contemplation. "That delicious strawberry cake they sell at the convenience store sounds good," Erza blurted.

Wendy giggled at the redhead and gave a short eye-roll. "Yeah the one by my work you've been spying on me from has great strawberry cakes," she answered curtly.

Erza's eyes nearly rolled out of her head. "Oh um… you noticed huh?" she asked sheepishly, slightly stumbling on her reply.

Wendy nodded, full of quick wit. "Stealthy, you are not. So please, don't follow me tonight? Romeo is going to meet me at the hospital and make sure I get in okay. No need to worry," she said with an earnest smile.

Erza massaged her temples for a moment contemplating the bluenette's words. She cleared her throat in order to organize her thoughts before speaking. "Fine. Just call me, or text me so I know you're all right. Got it?"

Wendy gave a nod in agreement before leaving the redhead standing in her kitchen. Erza let out a nervous breath and poured herself a cup of tea to settle the anxiety that always followed Wendy's absence.

She only had to wait twenty minutes before she would receive a text from Wendy. That's all things had come down to anymore, one giant waiting game. The department waited for someone to make the first move, they had so far come up empty handed. No clues had been left from the Blue Mistress and Erza's suspicions towards Gajeel's new fling had run dry. He had even seemed more aloof than usual; she hadn't seen the bluenette in weeks. Erza lifted her shaking teacup to her lips and took a long sip. The warm liquid soothed her agitated nerves as she let her mind slow down, then took a seat in her sofa with her phone close by.

* * *

Levy sat in her car parked in a lot near a vacant building where she and Gajeel had marked Jose's last known location. It only took them a few days to find where he had been skulking about. The slime-ball didn't appear to be around however a nervous sweat still built in her chest as she waited. The nagging voice in her head hadn't ceased from the moment she stepped foot outside her hotel room. It yelled repeatedly telling her to stay with Gajeel, yet it also told her to hurry as quickly as she could to plant evidence in the disgusting man's decrepit hide out.

She had only taken about ten minutes to set the body in place, however Levy still needed to wait until he appeared to set the plan in motion. Unfortunately he did not tick like a clock, he was a fickle man and completely haphazard in the way he worked. From the times she had flown under his wing, everything was scheduled according to him. Of course it was good to mix things up every once in a while as a serial killer, but he could simply be ridiculous. Moreover, Ramirez took his time, if anything the man was thorough.

She of course would play victim in this instance, play to his will but he still hadn't shown. _Where is he?_ With time ticking, the bluenette waited in angst; her pulse beating wildly as she sat.

* * *

Wendy had a few minutes to spare while she anticipated Romeo's arrival. Her nerves danced in her chest as she sat in the darkness of her car. She felt like a sitting duck, it seemed to be the theme f her life as of the past few weeks. She and Romeo had developed a routine where she would sit in her car until his arrival, then once he flashed his lights at her they would walk to the front doors together. He would kiss her goodbye, and after her shift he would follow her home. All the while Wendy sent reassuring texts to Erza to calm the redhead down. Her lie had become clockwork, a well oiled machine that controlled and dictated her every move. Wendy's anxious thoughts were interrupted when the familiar beam of headlights flashed into her review mirror. A hint of a smile crossed her lips and Wendy grabbed her belongings before opening the door.

She came face to face with unfamiliarity and death. Her eyes focused on beady brown eyes that paralyzed her in her tracks. Motion vanished form her muscles and Wendy's basic motor skills escaped her. In mere seconds her nose was barraged with a pungent sweetness that could only be described as nauseating. Wendy couldn't help but gag, but her body failed her as she began to fall into his ensnarement that awakened her inner conscience to panic. All she was able to see was black. No matter how many times she attempted to blink light never came.

When she awoke the vomit that had sat idly at the back of her throat flowed freely past her lips. Wendy's mind sifted through the heavy fog that she immediately regretted as her eyes rested on the situation she had been placed in. Death was welcomed as she allowed her predicament to sink in.

Tools of all variety, shape, and sizes awaited her as she could hardly suppress the scream that echoed through the room. Ramirez couldn't hold back the giddy chuckles that met her screams. He was utterly enticed. He knew that unfortunately, and regrettably, he had to work fast, keeping in his mind that the victory would be even sweeter.

"Aw, don't worry child this will be quick, luckily for you. Nothing personal really, just trying to teach an old pet some consequences," he purred into Wendy's ear causing her to cringe.

She felt the tears sting her eyes as his words pierced her ears. "Why?" she sobbed. _Why me_?

The eerie smile that crept over his lips sent icy shivers down her already trembling body. In her cries of agony as Ramirez tortured her she could only form her brother's name.

But despite her shouts and sobs her knight in shining armor, the one she depended on most, never came. Andy slowly, death met her instead.

Wendy was now just a photograph to add to his collection, another trophy.

Jose admired his handy work proudly and made his anonymous tip to the department of idiots he had been toying with. Before his departure he dropped his last piece of the puzzle gently around Wendy's bruised cold neck. Blue lace adorned her like a Christmas present waiting to be revealed to his pet and her plaything.

* * *

"Gajeel something's not right," Levy whispered over the phone.

Gajeel grunted and rubbed his head, frustrated. "Alright, well get out of there and come back to the hotel we'll talk more once I know you're safe," je replied still perplexed by the possibilities of Jose's whereabouts. Things simply seemed off. He paced the small area of Levy's hotel room. "Levy please be careful, and hurry dammit," he said before hanging up.

Levy obliged and made short work of the distance between her car and the hotel room. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest as she finally reached the door. Before she could slide her card key Gajeel opened the door. His face had distorted into something Levy had never seen before.

"We need to leave, now," he choked out.

Levy's brows furrowed in confusion. "O-Oh okay."

"You should drive," Gajeel said at a mere whisper

"What in the world?" Levy's eyes rapidly searched his in hoped of answers when he let out what could've only be identified as a choked sob.

Nodding her head she took the keys and headed for his SUV. Once they had the doors closed she roared the engine to life and quickly started towards the main roads. "I-I need to know where," she said quietly, stepping on eggshells in hopes not to disturb the brute beside her.

Gajeel rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Right, past the hospital. I set the coordinates on the GPS in my phone. Follow it," he directed, his voice low and filled with what sounded like sheer pain.

Following the directions, Levy sped to their destination. The usual hour-long drive only took less than half the time, although the silence made the drive seem like eternity. A whirlwind of thoughts crossed Levy's mind as she drove and gave numerous side-glances towards Gajeel beside her. Gajeel made only a few short grunts as he attempted to control his emotions. The voice that only showed him red never came; instead it was replaced with silent tears. Emotions he had no idea how to cope with overwhelmed him, and it was overbearing.

Finally, they reached what Levy only knew could be recognized as a crime scene. Everything clicked and Levy let out a small gasp as she threw the car in park. Sorrow hit her like a freight train and she allowed the tears to sweep over her eyes. Gajeel took her hand as they walked closer to the yellow crime scene tape. It took everything he had not to collapse.

"Redfox, I don't want you coming any closer," Makarov yelled from the opposite side of the tape.

Gajeel nearly broke Levy's hand the second his chief muttered the words.

"Ow, Gajeel," Levy whimpered from the searing heat that was bearing down on her phalanges.

A familiar redhead caught her eye and in a flash Gajeel was charging towards the woman. Tears streamed down Erza's broken face as Gajeel raged towards her in a frenzy of hurt and anger.

"That was your one job!" he bellowed furiously.

Levy could see him teetering on the brink of psychosis. Her hands met his studded arms before his fists could rain down on Erza's body. "Gajeel stop!" she shouted while she pulled on him with all her weight.

Erza met Levy's gaze and shook her head while she continued to sob. "I deserve it," she whispered in a monotone voice, void of the emotion her face was blatantly showing.

Levy frantically shook her head as two burlier detectives held Gajeel back. After a few tries they successfully had him seated in the back of an ambulance.

"Now Redfox, you're not going to like my statement but its protocol and you know that. I don't want to have you detained but I will if I have to," Makarov stated.

Gajeel grunted in response and squinted his eyes shut. Levy rested a reassuring hand on his forearm. "Alright, ask," he said.

Makarov cleared his throat before speaking, "Where were you between the hours eight and nine pm?"

Gajeel peered at Levy through he corner of his eyes before returning them to his chief, "With Shrimp at her hotel room."

Levy nodded in agreement, confirming his statement. Makarov studied the two before clearing his throat once more. Levy's stomach sat in her throat as her nerves began to register the fact that they would be looked into.

"And did you know of Wendy's whereabouts?" Makarov asked.

Gajeel visibly winced at his sister's name. "I knew she was supposed to either be with Erza or at work."

Makarov nodded and straightened to give himself a bit more height. "You're suspended for a week. Consider it time for yourself," he added before heading back to the crime scene.

"What did he…what did she look like? How bad is it?" Gajeel asked catching his slip in hopes no one noticed, or measured it up to his current sate of mind.

Erza kept her head hung low in anguish and grief. She heard Gajeel's words but the dryness in her throat took away all abilities she had to speak. There was nothing she could say to make up for the fact that the young woman had been her responsibility.

The lack of response to his questions was quickly eating at Gajeel as he sat in the agonizing silence. He had been one for silence in the past, yet all he needed in the current moment was noise or better so, answers. Gajeel clenched his fists tightly as the various ways he could kill Jose poured into his mind. A disgustingly evil smirk flashed across his lips as he reveled in the need to cut into the man's flesh.

"Gajeel?" Levy's voice rang through his ears cutting the images in his mind's eye.

His ruby eyes still darkened by his thoughts traced over her face. "Yes?" he answered.

She fluttered her fingers over Gajeel's skin sending rivulets of electricity over his arm. "What now?" she questioned, hazel eyes searching the smirk Gajeel had slightly formed on his lips. She knew his thoughts and inner workings of his mind. They had slipped up somewhere and they needed to catch the prey before it caught them.

"We need to go. I'll handle the logistics later. Wendy will have a proper service. Erza I'm leaving, please see to it that she is…handled with care," Gajeel commanded meeting Erza's chocolate brown eyes with a steely gaze. He had to keep his composure and seeing his little sister would not help that. "And make sure that Romeo is taken care of," he added before taking Levy's hand and making the short walk back to the SUV.

Officers lowered their heads or gave him respectful nods as he passed by. They all knew the bond Gajeel shared with his little sister. Little did Ramirez know that he had aided in Gajeel's good portrayal of himself. People would never believe Gajeel to be a cold-blooded killer. Jose Ramirez was as good as dead as far was Gajeel was concerned. The man truly didn't know his boundaries and Gajeel's world was slowly being painted red.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **Please review** and if you have any questions feel free to message me. Thanks for reading and I will update weekly SWEARSIES REALSIES (if you know what that's from good on you! wanna be friends?). Okay well that's all, responses to reviews will be in the next chapter. Kay Bye! ^_^_


	12. Painting the Roses White

**A/N: So this update is a bit soon, but I had some free time to write up this chapter. It's kind of an emotional chapter so bring your tissues. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for what I did in the last chapter, I figured it would be upsetting, and at first I was going to do something else major but eh it builds the plot I have in my head. Don't think that I don't like Wendy either, cause I definitely do lol. Anywhooo, responses to reviews are the bottom and I hope you all are still enjoying my fic. There is much more to come to stay with me.**

 **Per usual I don't own the characters****

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Gajeel sat in his apartment staring at the few photos of himself and Wendy. One in particular had him tumbling down memory lane by complete force. He and Wendy were only kids; Wendy had maybe been six years old and attached herself to Gajeel's hip. She was the annoying kid sister that always followed him as her older brother. However, they were really all each other had. Gajeel took the picture into his hands, holding the frame delicately as his eyes drank in the image. They were at the beach in the picture, her smile was radiant in contrast to Gajeel's procacious scowl and bad attitude towards the fact that he had been forced to go to the beach. She loved him though and wouldn't stop crying until he agreed to come along. The picture captured them in a memory of building sand castles along the sandy shore, waves rolled in the distance as the sun beat down on their tanned faces. Gajeel continued to stare at the small bluenette in the picture, her brown eyes sparkled and the teardrops that landed on the glass of the frame snapped Gajeel from memory lane. He hadn't realized he'd begun to weep. Probably one of the few people that could make him do that, and it was because she was gone forever.

"Damn it kid. Why did you have to get caught up in all of this?" Gajeel asked aloud. His senses heightened when he heard his front door click shut behind him.

"So Dragon Slayer, you wanna get out and take your mind off things tonight?" a familiar melodic voice said from behind him. Gajeel's bristled stature relaxed a bit as Levy ran a hand across his back.

"All I see is red Shrimp. I see red until I catch a glimpse of her face in the pictures then I don't know what I see. I need to catch him. I want to watch him struggle while I drive my blade across his flesh," Gajeel replied, his voice cold and distant. His ruby eyes ran redder with blood. They were dark and hazy filled with blood lust.

Levy reveled in the thought of watching her muse skin her demented mentor on a table, she too wanted to enjoy his screams and wrap him in a bow. She didn't want her identity revealed though, and despite how careful she had been Ramirez was tricky. He was putting both their lives at stake. Completely miffed Levy let out a frustrated sigh.

"Gajeel what the fuck are we going to do?" she asked in a huff.

He shook his head and placed the picture of Wendy down gently. _Run away? There's nothing we can do. He's always one step ahead of us. How the fuck did all of this happen?!_ Internally, he screamed at himself and raged with fury yet he had found a new mask to wear. His face, unlike his mind, was as solemn as ever. Levy had somehow managed to unleash his ability to have feelings and those were turning him into a psychotic monster.

"You," he mumbled.

Levy raised a curious brow. "What?"

"You. You are what he wants. Give it to him," he said flatly.

Levy scoffed at his response. _Is he serious?_ "You mean like bait?" she asked, hopeful.

Gajeel shook his head. The red was beginning to return and his heartbeat echoed in his ears. "We already tried the bait thing. It was a complete bust and instead _she_ wound up dead. Go to him. Win him over and give yourself to him. There's nothing he wants more than to have you and he is willing to do anything to get to you. Give him what he wants," he snapped out.

Levy checked her ears to see if she was at a loss for hearing. _This is not real. He's completely joking. Ramirez needs to die; I don't need to be with him._ She closed her eyes as the frustration began to overflow and she could feel her eye twitch. In a flick of a switch she was wrapping her hands into Gajeel's raven locks and harshly pulling him down so they were face to face. "I don't know who you think you are but I thought we had already gone over this issue. He…he…if I go back to him he is going to torture me," she objected curtly.

Levy's hands clenched onto Gajeel's dark hair roughly as she kept his face even with hers. The taught pull of Gajeel's hair made his face contort into a hard scowl, however Levy wasn't letting go and her face was beginning to match his. Her scowl was sending daggers towards him and the tension was nearly suffocating.

He had meant what he said and he wasn't going to back down to this shrimpy little vixen. Gajeel inwardly growled. Levy's stubbornness was not new to him, he was fully aware. _Time to change tactics._ "Levy," he grumbled and placed a hand cupping her face. Her hazel eyes bore into his crimson eyes in defiance.

"Gajeel, he will torture me. He…" she began only to let her voice fade into the tension filled silence.

Gajeel watched as her face fell into submission. The way her features fell set off alarms in his head. _Did she just accept defeat?_ The realization caught Gajeel off guard Levy was stubborn. Slowly her hands fell from his wild raven locks, releasing him from her proximity. She looked like a broken, lifeless doll.

"Alright. But don't be surprised if you find me dead in a few days," she calmly said while taking steps towards the door.

Before she could leave Gajeel caught her hand and pulled her over to sit on the couch. A seriousness in his gaze sent Levy's sense of caution to surge. She had kept her façade up for so long and it was slowly tumbling down before her very eyes. Gajeel was chipping away and she wasn't prepared to show him what laid underneath her feisty and sarcastic exterior. The voice in her head was one thing, but the small weak girl that hid behind the safety of her alter ego was sickening. She was broken and shattered, and she was certainly not ready to fall under Ramirez once again.

"Tell me everything," Gajeel demanded.

Levy let out a long sigh and rubbed a petite hand over her face. She was not ready for this, she didn't want him to escape the reality she had constructed for the brutish man to reside within. Her own reality was vastly different. "Ramirez wasn't simply my mentor. He's more twisted than you may think. Yes, you've seen the photos but he is more than that. The man only became my mentor because he liked me and saw the need to kill I possessed. But he didn't just feed my sick nature, he would I don't know…experiment on me?" she said at a loss for an explanation.

"Experiment?" Gajeel questioned, his eyes narrowing in speculation. Levy's past was becoming more exposed, and she was becoming more of a stranger.

Levy sighed once more. "Torture methods for his prey. He would take it as far as he deemed necessary, and then he would stop. I was never allowed out of his sight. If I refused he would beat me or threaten to expose my identity. This is all some sick game for him Gajeel. The minute he has me, he wont stop." Her hands fell in her lap. The thought of returning to her past terrified her. She had fought hard enough to escape, and couldn't go back. There was security in only playing as bait, but what Gajeel was asking she absolutely refused.

Gajeel's eyes momentarily softened as he grabbed Levy's attention. He didn't understand her terror, but he could nearly feel it with how it was radiating off of the petite woman before him. He certainly couldn't sympathize with her, nor did he regret what he had said; however he understood the logic as to why she refused.

"Have you heard anything from the department pertaining his whereabouts?" Levy asked bluntly.

Gajeel shook his head. "No, haven't received anything but pity calls of apologies explaining how sad everyone is that Wendy is dead, or that I have to deal with the weight of her death," he explained. Her death enraged him more than caused overwhelming sadness.

Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand pulling him towards her. "I want to forget about this for a while…can we?" she asked quietly.

"What're you thinking Shrimp?" he asked as a devious smirk played on the corners of his lips.

Levy returned Gajeel's sultry smirk with one of her own as she returned the broken girl to the depths of inner psyche. Heat sparked in her chest as Gajeel descended down upon her and plucked her from the couch, only to carry her briskly to his bedroom.

* * *

"Scarlet, Fullbuster, see me in my office," Makarov called as he made his way back to his office.

Erza let out a shaky breath and met Gray's cool gaze. She had been reassigned to be Gray's partner in order to keep her sanity in check in the midst of the recent events. He did his part to keep her focused on the case while she struggled to even leave bed in the mornings.

They both quickly made their way back towards Makarov's office, which ushered them in and shut the door.

"What's up Chief?" Gray asked calmly while Erza stood next to him nervously digging at her nail beds.

"As both of you may know, we need to find some leads on this Ramirez guy, and we need to figure out how he is linked with the blue lace of the Blue Mistress. We have his identity but not hers, so see what you both can dig up and find out about her. The more we know, the better we have a chance to bring Wendy's murderer to justice," Makarov stated in a straightforward manner.

Neither Erza nor Gray made any efforts to leave after Makarov had finished his statement. Erza kept her gaze cast down towards the floor while Gray silently shifted from one foot to the other. Any mentioning of Wendy or Gajeel sent many within the department into an awkward silence. Makarov furrowed his brows at the two standing before him and cleared his throat.

"Is there something you would like to tell me or add?" he questioned.

Gray paused his shifting with Makarov's question. He did want to say something, something everyone wanted to ask but didn't have to right words to do so. Erza cast her gaze up towards Makarov and let out a breath. "Yes, what are going to do about Gajeel? He's a loose cannon and has been avoiding all of us," she confessed letting the words pour from her mouth.

Makarov stroked his mustache a few times before crossing his arms, settling on what he wanted to say. "Let me deal with him when the time comes, he can be a loose cannon but is still part of our department. The brute will come around eventually he just needs his space, as would any of you if this was your own predicament," he stated plainly.

Erza crossed her arms lightly and nodded her head. "If that's all I am going to see if I can contact other departments in the areas that Ramirez used to frequent and see if there are any connections I can make," she said before Makarov nodded his head and motioned for her to leave.

Gray watched Erza leave and paused for a moment still having words on the tip of his tongue. The nagging feeling was beginning grow the longer he stood in the silence of Makarov's office. Makarov raised a brow and leaned back in his office chair.

"You are dismissed Fullbuster," he said to break the silence.

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose deciding he would finally just come out and say it, "Am I the only one who questions how Gajeel got caught up in all of this?" he asked.

Makarov simply shrugged, "I suppose not, but we don't know all the facts at this point. Seems that Wendy was unfortunate in that aspect. However Redfox has always been a bit more rough and tumble out in the field so it could be that he somehow crossed Jose's path. This could all simply be coincidence as well. Why don't you help Erza figure all of this out?"

Gray nodded and turned sensing that Makarov didn't want him pressing his curiosity further on the matter.

* * *

Levy watched Gajeel's chest rise and fall as he slept, her eyes trailed over every piercing and every scar that adorned his heavily muscled body. Her fingers lightly traced one of his tattoos on his shoulder while she allowed her thoughts to wander. The image of Wendy plagued her mind and she couldn't help but believe that the young girl's death could've been prevented if she had just done as Jose commanded. _Just like old times, he said jump and I asked how high? Dammit Levy you were finally free of him._ Levy laughed inwardly, she knew that good things eventually came to an end and cursed herself for not realizing it sooner. Her eyes shifted from Gajeel's arm to his face, his hard and dangerous face. The man sliced people without blinking an eye, but wept at the thought of his sister. _You're an odd one Dragon Slayer_.

"Yer still awake Shrimp?" his gruff voice asked while his glazed over eyes met hers.

Levy gave a small smile to his question, it was so innocent given their unresolved predicament. "Yes," she replied after a small yawn.

Gajeel rolled onto his side and propped himself up with an elbow to face Levy. His face still held a hardened expression of pain. "What's keepin ya?" he asked bringing his free hand to draw shaped over Levy's naked flesh.

She shook her head slightly and met Gajeel's stare. "Wendy's viewing and funeral are this week," she said in a monotone voice. She still couldn't feel emotion towards the young girl, but she could sympathize with Gajeel.

He nodded his head and closed his eyes while still drawing invisible lines over Levy's side. "I know, Erza is handling some of the details like flowers and stuff. My parent's left each of us some money in a trust that I already called to create her headstone and casket." He opened his eyes once more to look down at Levy before continuing, "Ya know, it's ironic that as much as I kill the idea of funerals and deciding on caskets sets me on edge. I guess I just don't think about the aftermath. Every body gets dumped in the ocean or put on display for the world to see," he said with a dry chuckle.

Levy tilted her head a bit chewing on Gajeel's words. He was right, she didn't think about that stuff either. She tried in the beginning to plant flowers as memorials of her victims, but that was more for her than them. Wendy was a person, not a trophy to her. "You're right it is definitely a weird sensation," she added.

Gajeel slowly pulled Levy closer to his body and rested his chin on her head. She smelled musty like books, but had a slight citrus undertone to her. "Shrimp, if you go to be with Jose, I'll kill you," he whispered into her blue locks.

Levy felt the smile spread over her face at his words and a heat flush her cheeks. "I know, and you're lucky I haven't already strung your dead body up in blue lace ribbon already for your idiotic comment earlier," she whispered back into his chest. Gajeel tightened his arms around her and nuzzled his nose in her hair in response. _I love you too you sociopathic idiot._

* * *

The crisp spring morning air bit into Gajeel's lungs. Distant family members filled the out remaining open seats that filled the grass area while members from the station and Wendy's work filled the first front rows. Erza had done a fairly decent job picking flowers as well as the venue. Gajeel had specifically told her anything but inside some decrepit old church. He had a feeling there was a high possibility he would certainly burst into flames. White roses lined the stand that held Wendy's casket, and someone had purchased one of those flower wreaths that had a recent picture of Wendy encircled with more white roses. Intricately placed amidst the roses were blue hydrangeas that Wendy must've liked. Gajeel inwardly chastised himself at the thought that he didn't even know his sister's favorite flower. With a shake of his head he snapped himself from his thoughts.

The sky drew overcast clouds darkening the sun's joyous light as if it were to tell the sun it was a day for sorrow. Like the sun, everyone's light seemed to have been blocked out as their solemn faces matched the bleak grayness of the clouds. Levy placed her mask heavily on her face to match those around her while Gajeel did the same. Though he didn't have to try as hard, the sadness still ebbed amidst his emotions. Wendy tended to have that ability over him; she was one of two people who could provoke emotion from Gajeel's iron clad heart. Gajeel quietly cleared his throat when he began to realize that his heart actually ached.

Beside Gajeel Erza clung to her handkerchief and silently shook while the tears flowed down over her cheeks. Her constant sniffles grated on Gajeel's every nerve. Wendy sat on the other side of Gajeel and grit her teeth as people took turns talking and telling stories about the Wendy they knew. Before too long, Gajeel was standing at Wendy's partially open casket. Her face seemed serene and hopeful. It was a stark contrast to the faces that looked down upon her lifeless body as they said their final goodbyes. The last of which to do so was Romeo. Gajeel visibly stiffened as the boy approached his deceased girlfriend.

Romeo had almost purple circles under his eyes that were already red and puffy.

His hand reached out and gently stroked Wendy's porcelain face, "Wendy. Wendy I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry and I should've been there sooner. Life isn't going to seem right without you. These past few days have been agonizing. Every morning I wake up to call you to say good morning but…but you don't answer. I'm gonna call you everyday probably for the rest of my life just so I can hear your cheerful voice on that recording." Romeo brought his hand to wipe his wet eyes, his other not leaving Wendy's face for a second. His body seemed to tremble while he spoke. "I love you Wendy, and I always will. I promise. I promise," he murmured his voice barely audible through choked back tears.

Gajeel watched with solemn eyes the poor boy crumble before him. There was no doubt he loved her with the essence of his being. Romeo then broke his gaze from Wendy's face to meet Gajeel's eyes. With a nod the boy returned to his seat next to Gray and Erza. Gajeel was the last one to say farewell to the last bit of family he had. His words didn't come, instead he silently thanked his sister for showing him that a person as cold as he, could have emotions and feelings. Wendy taught him how to love, even if that love was diluted and a bit unusual. They had an interesting dynamic, yet Gajeel wouldn't have had it any other way. Wendy was the every so often light that he needed, she was the brush of paint that covered his red. And now her light had finally been exhausted. With a final sigh Gajeel closed the casket and a few others were joining him to take hold of it carrying it away.

As they carried the metallic silver box towards the final burial grave, speakers played the melodic tune of piano keys eloquently struck to create the only sound that could come close to melancholy.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so there you have it. Probably the saddest chapter I've written, or thing I've written ever. It was not by any means easy to write, but I hope I executed it the way I wanted to in my head. I hope you all aren't too angry with me. Please please please review! I seriously love the feedback and there will be another chapter up next week probably around the weekend. So stay tuned! Thank you guys for reading! Kay Bye ^_^**

 **Sidenote: If you guys have watched Your Lie In April, omg how'd you get through it? It's so freaking heart wrenching and ow my heart. I'm having a hard time recovering from that damn anime. And let me know if you would want to see a OHSHC fic from me. I have one in the works buuuttt I don't want to type it up if no one would be willing to read it.**

Guest(Levy): I seriously love your reviews. And yes Jose is seriously awful, I have a hard time writing his character sometimes cause he is so cruel. Thank you for continuing to read my story! :) Also, thank you for being understanding of my late updates. I hope you are still enjoying this fic after what I did to poor Wendy. Thank you for the review!

HellsChaos: (Currently hiding behind my computer) I know I'm sorry. It took a lot of debating whether to kill her or a different character. But I hope this chapter kind of made up for it? Thank you for the review even though I broke your heart (._.)

Oh-Zah-Shin-Quah: Yeah pretty much. Hell hath no fury like Gajeel. Thank you for the review :)

Leahcar-Soutaichou: Thank you for the review!:) I hate Jose too he's a monster.


	13. Time's running out

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the sorta late update. It's only a day late though! Go me. Okay anyways thank you all for the reviews in the last chapter. It certainly was a solemn one, but I digress. Anywho I also want to thank you all for the follows and favorites. This chapter seemed kinda short to me but the next one will definitely without any doubts be long, or longer anyways lol. I also feel as if this chapter is kind of a filler but Erza's craziness shouldn't be overlooked (hint…). There is also some smut, or well word smut..idk it's not graphic by any means but I pulled out my fancy words towards the end ^.^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter and reviews are at the bottom as usual. Let me know what you guys think and don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Don't own characters duh*****

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Erza clutched at her pillow as yet another nightmare thwarted her dreams. A man stood over her bed, looking down upon her as dark shadows swirled behind him. His smile sent chills down her spine and the chuckle that escaped his lips caused the redhead to stiffen.

"You're next," he whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

Erza's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up to sweep the contents of her room. Nothing seemed to be out of place, the only noise coming from the breeze swirling in from the window. She rubbed her eyes free of sleep only to narrow them on her phone. She had a few texts from Gray and it was only 3 in the morning. With a grumble, Erza grabbed her phone and swiped across the screen before dialing Gray's number.

"Hello?" he answered in a groggy voice.

Erza heard a female's voice in the background and immediately blushed. "Oh um, sorry to interrupt your morning but what did you find out about the Ramirez case?" she asked.

"Can this wait?" he asked begrudgingly, his voice becoming agitated and harsh.

Erza rubbed her eyes a bit more and stared at her open window. The warm breeze trickled in and brushed across her face. There was no use in arguing with Gray; he probably even had a girl over, knowing him. Erza cleared her throat and sighed into the phone. "Yeah, sorry. I'll see you in the morning at the station," she said before ending the call and falling back into her pillows.

She wanted to know what Gray had found. She wanted to bust the guy and put him in jail. Yet everyone seemed to be even more stagnant than usual. No one understood the yearning she had to bring Wendy some justice. Her mind swirled in different directions and she ran her thumb over the screen of her phone. When she came across a name in her messages her thumb paused its scrolling and pressed the call icon.

"What?" a growl answered from the other end.

Erza flinched at his voice. "Gajeel I need to talk to someone. Make some coffee, I'll be over in twenty," she commanded.

"What? No, I'm busy. Talk to me when the sun is up. Do you have any idea what time it is?" he grumbled in protest.

Erza felt her heart sink. She needed someone to talk to and Gajeel was the only one other than Gray that could possibly listen to her. The never-ending heaviness that rested on her shoulders crushed her spirit and slowly grated on every ounce of sanity she held. She was on the verge of snapping. Tears fell onto the maroon sheets that covered her legs, and her body began to shake. "I said I was coming over. I'm not asking Gajeel…" her voice fell into the silence that surrounded her.

Gajeel let out a breath and he grumbled once more. Erza could hear a muffled sound and then shuffling. "Fine, but don't fucking wake me up at this hour again," he growled before hanging up.

Erza smiled at his answer and quickly grabbed her purse and keys before heading out towards Gajeel's apartment.

* * *

"Who was that Gajeel?" Levy whispered into Gajeel's chest.

"Erza. She wanted to discuss something. Fucking nuisance, she's lucky I'm not in the mood to kill," he said smirking at the naked bluenette nestled against him.

Levy let out a small laugh at the thought of them tag teaming Erza. The thought of taking another victim made her feel slightly giddy. Gajeel's strong arms encircling her small frame reigned in her urges before they got too out of hand.

"I guess I'm going to make some coffee. Go back to sleep," Gajeel purred into Levy's ear before slowly making his way out of bed.

Since Wendy's death they had foregone the secrecy and Levy had practically moved into Gajeel's apartment. Nothing was more normal than two serial killing sociopaths living together. At least Gajeel didn't have to lie about his whereabouts late at night. There was nothing more Jose could take away from them besides each other. The man had stripped Gajeel of one of his identities and he wasn't about to let the snake strip away Levy.

 _Don't worry Gajeel, soon you'll be elbows deep in his blood_.

Gajeel grinned at the thought and let the bitter aroma of the boiling coffee pass through his nose. It was calming and the edginess of being watched had subsided greatly after Wendy's death. As he leaned half asleep on the kitchen counter, Gajeel heard a slight knock on his front door. To no surprise Erza was standing on the balcony on the other side waiting for Gajeel to allow her in.

She looked slightly terrified and completely drained. To Gajeel's amusement she hadn't even bothered to put on proper clothes, instead she was wearing pink pajamas with strawberries printed on them. A low chuckle escaped his lips causing Erza to look down. Her mouth gaped at the realization that she had disregarded changing into something a bit more normal.

"So what's so important that you needed to wake me up at three in the morning?" Gajeel asked once they had settled in the kitchen.

Erza kept her gaze cast at the coffee pot. Her head was foggy and she couldn't help but feel ashamed for rushing over only to keep her thoughts bottled up. "I can't help but feel guilty for Wendy's death. Gajeel I can't sleep. I can hardly even eat. Hell, I even feel as though I'm being watched. Why out of all people did he target Wendy? Why did he leave blue lace? Is he connected to the Blue Mistress? If so, why haven't we been able to catch her either?" she burst out. Erza brought a shaking hand to her mouth and clamped it shut to keep herself from unleashing her feelings out onto Gajeel. Sure he was her partner, but he didn't ask for her to come over and interrogate him. She didn't even know if he was really the one to be bombarding with questions.

Gajeel paused his pouring of their coffee and instead reached into a cabinet above the sink. A plethora of alcohol rested on the shelves, some half empty, and some almost completely gone. Without hesitation Gajeel grabbed his go to bottle of whiskey and poured two neat cups for himself as well as Erza.

"If you're going to spring this big amount of shit on me, the least you could do is bring some alcohol," he stated after taking a long sip of the amber liquid.

Erza nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she downed the glass of whiskey. The familiar burn coated her throat as she allowed the alcohol to sink in.

"Haven't you talked to Gray about any of this?" Gajeel questioned after a few minutes of silence. His eyes studied Erza's face, as she shook her head no. _Course not. The guy is a fucking idiot._

"Gajeel I feel like I'm going insane. I want to bring him to justice. I _need_ to bring him to justice. Chief told Gray and I to look into his past and I found something. I think Gray might've too. But you have to keep it to yourself until I can confirm everything with the Chief," she let out a breath and brought her eyes up to meet Gajeel's.

 _Fuck. Fuck. What could she have found? Do they know more than I do?_ Gajeel's face remained calm while the storm of questions brewed in his head. He managed to hold Erza's hard gaze, and kept his face from wavering. "So what did you find?" he asked.

"Everywhere that he had victims, the Blue Mistress also had a body count. Up until a few years ago it was as if they were killing together. Then all of sudden he stopped and the Blue Mistress vanished without a trace before coming here. And low and behold, Ramirez shows up out of the shadows and begins killing again. I have a hunch they were lovers or at least colleagues of some sort," she explained in a low voice.

Gajeel took every bit of control he had to keep from exploding. His grip on the glass he held tightened and he could faintly feel the glass begin to flex under the pressure of his fingers. With his lips pressed together in a thin line, he simply nodded at Erza's information. An urge to grab the nearest knife and plunge it deep into her chest flashed across his mind. _This is it, I'm gonna have to kill her and then I'm going to leave the country. Levy is screwed in every possible way and the department is going to eventually piece everything together. There's no way around this._

"Redfox you okay?" Erza questioned.

Gajeel visibly stiffened, his arm flexed as his hand holding his glass began to turn white from the pressure. He needed to calm down, yet his mind simply couldn't. "Oh yeah. Guess I'm just trying to take in all that information," he said with a sheepish, tight, smile.

The redhead nodded and set her glass gently on the table. "So what do you think?"

"Seems like a lead. But I would wait until you get more information before telling the Chief," he said in an attempt to collect his own thoughts. He wasn't about to say anything that could put her on his trail. Gajeel was simply too tied in with Levy at this point and there wasn't anything to keep him from being looked into. As far as the police department was concerned, he was just a man wanting justice who did his work and lived his life. They didn't need to know about his deviant side.

 _Time to change the subject._ "So how're you holding up?" _As if I care._ He inwardly rolled his eyes at his own question.

Erza deepened her frown at his question and her eyes reddened as she was brought to the verge of tears. "Um…I-I guess I'm doing okay. I really do feel responsible for Wendy's death Gajeel. I should've been there, or kept closer watch," she mumbled.

 _You are responsible. You should've kept closer watch._ "You did what you could. Don't dwell on the matter too much, we cant bring her back," he regrettably offered. The last thing he needed was for Erza to go off the deep-end, certainly no good would come of it. She would slip and he would most definitely have to kill her.

Her incessant sniffling brought him out of his thoughts. Out of social habit Gajeel put a hand on Erza's shoulder in consolidation. _This is really irritating._ Before Erza could slip any further into the black hole that was her emotions, she met Gajeel's gaze and gave a weak smile. She knew she had a job to finish and she needed to find answers.

"So is that really all you wanted?" he asked nervously hoping that she wouldn't bring any more of Jose's past up.

Erza shrugged Gajeel's hand off her shoulder and wiped her eyes. "Yeah I guess so. Everything else I need to discuss with either Gray or the Chief. Sorry to have imposed on your morning. Next time I will bring some alcohol," she said laughingly.

Gajeel inwardly cringed at the phrase 'next time'. _There better not be a next time for your sake._ "Yeah don't worry about it I guess. Keep me updated on anything new. I want to get justice for Wendy just as much as you do," he said. _Justice, revenge…little call 'em A little call 'em B._

"I guess I will get going then," Erza murmured, her face feeling flushed.

Gajeel nodded in haste. He couldn't get rid of her quick enough or their newly found awkward situation. She needed to leave and he needed to let Levy know what the department, and mainly Erza, was up to. With silence hanging in the air Gajeel walked Erza to his door and Erza gave him a contrite good-bye. She decided her inner thoughts could wait until she had chief Makarov to talk to. Although she admitted inwardly that Gajeel wasn't all that hard to confide to. There was certainly something about Gajeel that she trusted.

* * *

Once Erza was finally out of his apartment Gajeel rushed to his bedroom. Levy waited in his bed with a smirk resting on her lips. She loved seeing him completely befuddled. The man undoubtedly was easy to rile up. His features quickly changed back into his usual more welcomed scowl. Levy patted the empty spot beside her and gestured for Gajeel to lie back down.

"So what did miss high-strung want?" Levy implored Gajeel taking in the way his muscles were tensed.

Gajeel gave her a callous look. "They've been digging. Erza is becoming a pain in my ass and if she snoops much further things are going to get pieced together. We need to beat them. This is now a race against time; a race against the department," he harshly proclaimed.

Levy's hazel eyes flashed with apprehension. This was everything she had ultimately feared. A forlorn sense of anxiety bubbled up into her chest as silence slowly passed between herself and Gajeel. Neither wanted to admit that the clock was ticking down, and rapidly at that.

"Gajeel I'm going to stay at my place for a little while. I can't wait anymore. And we most certainly can't ignore it either. Let's do this. Let's put him on a platter," she said with every bit of malice she could conjure into her voice.

Gajeel's lips curled up into a mischievous smirk. His fingers slowly slid across the sheets to find Levy's soft porcelain skin. Her skin felt like silk on his fingertips as he worked them down her ample curves. He couldn't help but slip his arms around her, hooking them under her thighs to prop Levy up onto his lap. His lips skimmed across her shoulder sending static lightly over the flesh. Levy practically hummed at his touch. Her eyes found his dark, lust filled amber eyes and egged him on further giving him silent permission to ravish her body. Without hesitation Gajeel removed his clothes and soaked in Levy's musky, citrus scent.

Levy anxiously anticipated the feeling of Gajeel within her. A sensation she had grown to become enamored in. His body motions were captivating and riveting all at once. He peaked her curiosity and then surged forward as he lowered and raised her body onto him. For pleasurable moments they were melded together in a cacophony of moans and tantalizing ecstasy.

Gajeel nipped and sucked graciously along Levy's shoulders and neck. All the while Levy began to encompass Gajeel's weakest, most agonizingly sweet spots. He became putty between her legs, enraptured in her climax. But he didn't fall, neither fell, instead they floated down from their high. Levy's ears still ringing and slightly dazed, she slowly climbed off of Gajeel's body and settled into his chest. The sheen of sweat that covered his chiseled muscles slicked his body and his chest rose and fell in time with his fast beating heart.

"Today we start?" he asked, whispering into Levy's messy blue locks.

Levy looked at him with determination. "Let's fillet this fuckstick."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading as usual I want to reach through my computer screen and hand you a cookie for staying with me and continuing to read my story! Thank you very very much! Also I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you didn't let me know I'm always one for constructive criticism. If you have any questions feel free to PM me, or if you just want to get to know me you can also message me! I want to get to know you guys! We are 13 chapters in don't be shy! lol okay sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. MAKE Sure to REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW! I appreciate it! Update for the next chapter will be either the end of this week or at the beginning of next week because I am going on vacation! :D Kay bye ^_^**

 _Leahcar-Soutaichou: Here is an update for you! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for the review! :)_

 _HellsChaos: Not the wrath, anything but the wrath :O *continues to hide behind computer and puts on a helmet*. But really thank you for the review I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Heathernlnd: Oh hello there! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you for your review! :)_

 _Guest(Levy): I'm glad you still liked it even if it was a sad chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you make an account soon so I can stop awkwardly calling you "guest" lol. Also, thank you for the support of this story! :)_

 _Mechanical-Rose-Sama: Jose will get his, don't worry! Thank you for sticking with me even though this story has been kinda sad recently. There has to be some storminess and rain before the rainbows and sunshine so hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!_

 **Side-note: I need to find a different word other than enjoyed lol. I'm repetitive sorry. But I really hope to always captivate or at least entertain you guys with each chapter!**


	14. You've Been Warned

**A/N:** _Hello everyone, I'm back again with another update! This chapter is more focused on things happening outside of Levy's knowledge (so far). I had a fun vacation…and I found freaking Dip-n-dots! What? I didn't know those still existed, let's just say I ate all the cotton candy dip-n-dots lol. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing/_ _favoriting! Don't forget to do so for this chapter or message me with anything you want to ask me! I should have the next chapter updated at the end of this week or this weekend!_

 **I don't own any characters!*****

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Gray sat hunched in his desk chair waiting for Erza's arrival. They both still had twenty minutes until their meeting with Makarov. He had half a mind to let Makarov know that his partner was going off the deep end and straight towards looney-ville. A few of his colleagues passed by his desk while he stared at his computer screen and the open police reports with Ramirez being the culprit. Beside the files on Ramirez were two cold cases from a previous county that had the Blue Mistress written all over them.

 _Maybe if I cross-reference the Blue Mistress killings with new residents in that area, I could possibly find a better lead._ Gray studied the text before him while he allowed his thoughts wander. At one point Cana had sauntered by and dropped off a cup of coffee at his messy desk. Gray mumbled a thanks just before Erza finally walked into the department. She had dark circles encasing her chocolate eyes, and instead of a bright ray of determination, her figure was surrounded by a dark aura.

"Hey Fullbuster, sorry I didn't get here earlier," she grumbled as she met him at his desk.

His eyes steadily combed her over and stopped when he met her tired gaze. Handing her his coffee, he shook his head. "You look worn out Erza, and you were almost late. Drink that and lets go," he commanded.

Erza nodded and humbly took the dark liquid, drinking ever drop while they hurried to Makarov's office.

Once inside, Makarov closed his office door before turning to face both Gray and Erza. His features were plain and indifferent while he waited for his two subordinates to give him their newly found information.

Erza was the first to speak, breaking the silence they had created. "It seems as though Ramirez and the Blue Mistress are definitely connected and have at least gone back for ten or so years."

"And more importantly, they with certainty are no longer connected with each other. From recent documents it seems that the best way to find him, is to find her. She is our best bet. I think we should look into the first case of the Blue Mistress we have and then coordinate that with the recent new individuals that have moved here," Gray added.

Makarov nodded as he contemplated their information. His fingers entwined together as he organized his thoughts. "So check the database and have Cana give you the most recent records we have on the elusive Blue Mistress," he ordered.

Both Erza and Gray nodded their heads and made their way towards the door. Before they could leave Makarov cleared his throat. "And make it discreet, the feds have been breathing down my neck, waiting for their chance to take over this case. Ramirez is a very popular man," he noted and with that the two detectives left.

Once Erza and Gray were alone in the files room they let out a resounding sigh. "The feds?" Erza gulped. Her newly found worry had successfully made her palms begin to sweat.

Gray glanced to his partner and rested a steady hand on her shoulder. His face was filled with concern as he took in the state Erza was in.

"Why'd you call me so early this morning anyways?" he inquired, eyes locking with Erza's chocolate ones.

Erza fidgeted beneath Gray's hard gaze. Nervously she waved away his question and shrugged. "Nothing, I hardly remember, probably just something about the case," she said.

Gray's own intuition caused his features to further harden at Erza's half-witted excuse. She hardly ever lied, and she certainly didn't ever lie to him, at least not to his recollection. "Erza shut the hell up and tell me the truth," he demanded.

Erza gave a short sigh bringing her hands to her sides in attempt to keep them from shaking. "Gray, I can't sleep. Ramirez literally plagues my dreams. I feel partially responsible for Wendy's death and to make me even further on edge, last night it was as if he was actually in my bedroom," she responded in a meek voice. "That's why I called," she added.

Gray silently took in Erza's softly spoken words that opposed her very character. The Erza he knew was outspoken and determined, never afraid to accept a challenge. "You need help," he finally said after a moment of studying the stranger before him.

Erza scoffed at his response. "What I need is to put Ramirez behind bars," she glowered towards her partner.

Before Gray could counter her remark with one of his own, Cana appeared from the depths that were the archive floor. "What can I get you guys?" she inquired.

"The first case linked to the Blue Mistress, or any cases we might have missed that dealt with blue lace found at the crime scene," Gray firmly replied not wanting to waste anymore time.

Cana nodded before disappearing into the abiss of filed and boxes from past cases. After what felt like hours, she returned with four files that dated back almost three years. "This was all I could find," she said taking a long sip of her coffee.

Gray nodded and took the files before tucking them under his arm. "And Cana, lay off the coffee," he added while eyeing the alcohol filled cup that Cana was tipping back.

Cana glared towards the dark haired detective before gently setting the cup down on her desk. "Yeah whatever, good luck with those files," she replied with sarcasm.

The two detectives headed back up to their desks where they began reviewing the files they had received. Each file had the same MO as the others that they had pegged with certainty to be the Blue Mistress.

"Seems that she had a preference for males in her early years," Gray commented while skimming the file he had opened in his hands.

Erza agreed as she too noted her file was also a male victim. "So the earliest case we have was in February three years ago," she added.

Gray rubbed his eyes and set the file on his desk face open. "So let's check the public records and see where that leads us," he said.

Erza gave a brief nod before they began digging into the public data bade filled with hundreds of people.

"So we are looking for a female, probably mid to late twenties," she spoke while Gray began narrowing down their search.

"She probably didn't plan on staying after the first victim, so try any houses bought after the second victim in May," Erza added as Gray typed.

Erza's heart skipped a beat as twenty names registered onto the screen. Within the twenty her eyes involuntarily stopped when they reached one very petite looking bluenette. The bluenette's hazel eyes stared menacingly back into Erza's chocolate ones. Her heart began to pound in her ears. _It can't be, it must simply be a coincidence. The girl doesn't even have a rap sheet._

Gray paused for a moment as he followed Erza's line of sight. "Levy…isn't that metal head's woman?" he asked dumbfounded.

Erza slowly, hesitantly nodded. "But that could probably be a coincidence, I'm sure," Erza replied.

Gray shrugged his shoulders in indifference. "We still have to bring her in and exhaust all of our responsibilities," he rebutted.

Erza sighed inwardly, she had an ominous feeling and needed to warn Gajeel…things were about to become chaotic.

* * *

Once Erza was free from her detective duties and Gray had finally decided to end their search the sun began to rise and peaked through the windows of the station. She took the chance to drive to Gajeel's condo, her fingers tapping anxiously on the steering wheel as she maneuvered through the streets. She silently hoped levy wouldn't be with him so she could bring Gajeel up to speed as to what they had discovered. She had to warn him.

There was more to Levy than she had initially thought. Despite Gray's incessant digging, she was the one to find the one link that the other possibilities didn't possess. Her heart beat rapidly as the concept loomed over her, it was a conclusion she couldn't, or more so wouldn't accept. Erza however, was sure of it. Her fingers ceased their tapping as she pulled into the parking lot and scanned for Levy's car. After a quick text to Gajeel Erza climbed the stairs, her feet pounding each step as she reached Gajeel's front door. A bead of sweat rolled off her face as she knocked a few times on the wood.

* * *

Gajeel groaned when his phone chimed for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. He had spent his last day of peace researching Ramirez's history. Without interruptions he had managed to discover the past that Levy wasn't willing to tell him. His phone chimed once more and he reluctantly looked over at the screen. He had three missed calls followed by a text, all from Erza. With a swipe of his thumb he read the text informing him that she was on her way. He still couldn't depict if she was an ally or an enemy. She hadn't given him a reason to believe the latter just yet, so perhaps he could use her to his advantage. Amidst his thoughts was a hint of nagging that warned him to remain on his toes.

Still lost in his mind, Gajeel heard a faint knock on his door. He peered out of his blinds to find Erza standing outside, talking to herself. _She's more fucking insane than I am. This is the second time she's shown up at my front door out of the blue._ "What's up?" he asked after opening his front door. Erza quickly snapped out of her one-sided conversation to meet Gajeel's crimson gaze. He looked bored, and slightly exhausted.

"I need to tell you something… Is Levy here?" she asked at a whisper.

Gajeel chuckled inwardly at her use of caution, Erza should be right to be cautious of that little bluenette. With a short huff Gajeel shook his head, "No Shrimp's out at her place. Why, should she be here?" he asked humoring himself.

Erza waved her arms in a sheepish manor, clearly on edge not enjoying Gajeel's torment. "No, no look, I found some things and I need to let you know some things."

"That sure was specific," Gajeel chuckled at his own sarcastic remark while Erza remained flustered. He observed the redhead as she began to furrow her brows, and glared at the brute.

"Come in, what's so important anyways?" he asked allowing Erza to enter his condo.

The redhead slapped down the files she had along with a few added documents she came across, then brought out a bottle of whiskey. "I thought we should have a few drinks before I get started," she said.

Gajeel quirked a brow in response but dismissed the oddity and grabbed a couple of glasses before Erza poured them each a tall glass. After they had each downed a good amount of the amber liquid Gajeel could feel a slight sense of déjà vu, but decided it was probably the liquor.

"I thought I should warn you about your new found love interest," Erza proceeded taking another long drink and pouring herself another round.

Gajeel felt his heart bounce into his throat, causing him to nearly choke on his drink. "Oh?"

Erza slid the files towards him; the sound of the manila folder sliding across the marble counter was practically nails on a chalkboard. Gajeel cringed as he opened the folder and began reading the documents. Once he finished, he pushed his drink away.

"I wanted to warn you. This woman is bad news…she and Ramirez go way back. He was her mentor essentially. But what I don't understand is why Ramirez did what he did to Wendy because of Levy," Erza explained confirming what Gajeel already knew. She then took another shot of whiskey.

 _Shit I'm gonna have to kill her._ His eyes darted between Levy's file picture and Erza. _How much does she assume? Can she be trusted? She's getting too close._

"Gajeel? Did I miss something?" she asked, her voice shaky and slightly slurred from her constant intake of the amber liquor.

"Are you armed?" Gajeel blatantly asked.

Erza shook her head, her eyes narrowing in an attempt to read the brute before her.

Gajeel made his way over to his front door and turned to face Erza, "Good. You're going to lose your shit, but just know that it wouldn't be wise to leave right now," he said before locking the door.

Erza's hands trembled as she backed slowly towards Gajeel's bedroom at the end of the short hallway. Gajeel's face was dark and for the first time, she was afraid to be in the same room as him. "W-What d-do you mean?" she asked as he began to close the distance between them.

Before she could react he had her pinned against his bedroom door. "If you leave before I'm done speaking, I'll kill you and erase the evidence that you were even here. So if there's even an ounce of trust you have with me, you should cling to it. Because now your life depends on it," he growled.

Erza's chocolate eyes filled with fear as the realization of her situation became evident. She was now the small rabbit ensnared in the claws of a hungry wolf. Gajeel pushed Erza further against the door while quickly turning the nob and simultaneously shoving the redhead into his room. Erza stumbled back on her feet and landed on the floor. Her head began to swirl. The battle between her flight or fight response rendered her practically useless, instead she sat still on the floor while the war in her head raged on.

"Now look, before you get any ridiculous ideas, I need you to understand that I wish this could've never happened. No one needs to get hurt any further and we all want to get rid of Ramirez," Gajeel began.

Erza slowly nodded her head and blinked back the startling notion that she was probably going to die.

"So don't leave until I'm finished talking, and just understand that if you tell anyone you will be the first person I get rid of," he continued as Erza nodded her head once more.

"I know that Levy is…was caught up with Ramirez. I also know who she really is," Gajeel whispered.

Erza slowly felt the panic begin to build in her chest as she awaited Gajeel to finish speaking. "Levy and I somewhat have that in common," he admitted trailing off as he took in Erza's reaction.

She could feel the bile lurk up into her throat, and before she could react, she threw up what little she had in her stomach. The innate feeling of betrayal washed over her in unwanted waves, drowning her in the truth.

Gajeel glared as Erza lurched all over his bedroom floor. Without hesitation he grabbed a towel off his dirty carpet and handed it to the trembling redhead before him. _She's taking this oddly well…_ "This needs to be our little secret. You need to throw Gray and the others off her trail Erza, I'm serious. If we go down you'll never catch Ramirez, and I will make it my goal that you come tumbling down with me," he cautioned, eyes burning into Erza's soul.

Erza kept her gaze cast down while she absorbed his menacing words. There was no conceivable way out of this she was dammed either way. She finally brought her eyes up to meet Gajeel's and instead of the terrifying evil she expected; she saw a pleading face. He had run out of time…but so had she. They both had no other choice.

Gajeel stood silently waiting for Erza to react to his words, however as she met his eyes he knew with certainty that he was in the clear. He was finally winning. A short smirk graced his lips as he continued to leer at Erza. She was still panicked and a bit weary, however that could always be taken care of. "So do we have an understanding?" he asked.

Erza gradually nodded her head in agreement. "But do not slip up. That's the only warning I'll give," he said as the darkness returned to his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well what did you guys think? I kind of left things off on a bit of a cliff-hanger. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure you all will be pleased with the next chapter! Five points to Gryffindor if any of you can guess how I got the name Jose Ramirez, hint: Jose is from fairytail but not Ramirez! I hope this chapter was pleasing to you all! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Keep them coming! It seems that Erza is in a bit of a pickle, how will Levy react? Will she even find out? Maybe, maybe not :p you'll see in the next update! Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate it! Kay Bye ^_^_

 _Leahcar-Soutaichou: Erza is still in some deep crap! lol I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I honestly couldn't think of a better adjective/name to use when describing the creep but it's certainly fitting. :D Expect to see your name in my a/n's as long as you keep reviewing :) of course I will always be_ _grateful for everyone who reads my fanfic so thank you for continuing to read this story! I really do appreciate it!_

 _Mechanical-Rose-Sama: Yay! that makes me really happy to hear! :D. Oh Jose is really in for it. I wanted to write something kind of dark and tragic but I still want the villain to get his, but things will continue, I'm not going to say much cause I don't want to give away too much of the plot but it's not over just yet. Thank you for another review and reading it lights a fire under my butt to update more often! ^_^_


	15. Surprises

**A/N:** _Oh hello, here's another update that's on time! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Be prepared for this chapter, pop some popcorn, brew some tea and buckle up. This is indeed one of those chapters that towards the end is very explicit for violence so please as a disclaimer if you are squeamish or don't like that stuff please don't read the end of this chapter. You've been warned. Thank you all for the reviews, faves, and follows! I probably won't be able to update the next chapter until next week cause this week I have a midterm to write and this weekend is mother's day! So I hope you all have a good week and wish me luck on that midterm lol. Responses to reviews are at the bottom as always!_

 **Don't own characters*****

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

"So…so what now?" Erza asked at a whisper. Gajeel lolled his head from side to side as he tried to decide on what to say or how to respond. Erza's fate was now in his hands and in this case he was allowing his victim to live. For the first time in his life he was setting a kill free. He didn't know what came next.

"Tell Levy," he mumbled.

Erza tilted her head with curiosity. Her heart then began to race as she came to grasp what Gajeel was saying. The realization was daunting. "W-We can't tell her…can we? Should she know? I-I don't want to tell her that…wouldn't she kill me?" Erza stuttered out.

Gajeel pondered on Erza's words as she spoke. As long as Erza didn't say anything they were mostly in the clear, however there was a trail of blood leading straight towards Levy as well as himself. There was always a chance Gray or the department could eventually find out on their own. All he could think about was telling Levy and getting rid of Ramirez once and for all. _Can I actually kill Erza if she slips?_

Erza remained seated waiting for Gajeel to answer her questions. The room was beginning to rock and tilt around her and she swallowed hard to keep from vomiting again. Levy now terrified her, not because she was a serial killer, but because she was able to hide it all so well. The thought took a blow to Erza's ego, she was supposed to be a great detective. She should've noticed from the start. Gajeel being such a recluse was finally making sense.

"I don't think Levy would kill you per se," Gajeel said shattering Erza's thoughts. "But I can't guarantee you're safe just yet," he continued.

Erza sighed loudly, there really wasn't a way out. She was going to be in the danger zone until she proved they could trust her. "Want to wager a deal?" she asked in a cunning voice.

Gajeel crossed his arms and leaned back a bit as he considered the idea. "What's the deal?"

Erza gave him a hard stare, keeping her eyes locked with his. "I wont say a word if you and Levy lead me to Ramirez so I can put him behind bars," she said.

Gajeel nodded with a huff. "Deal," he said, voice firm.

Erza's face lit up in success and a bit of delight. Catching Ramirez would put all of her nightmares to rest. "Good so I can leave now?" she asked with newfound courage.

"Yes but know that I'll be keeping an eye on you," he said. Gajeel kept his eyes locked on Erza as she gave a weak smile and rushed out of the room as quickly as her feet would carry her.

Gajeel flopped back onto his bed exhausted from the late night. There was no way in hell he was going to allow Erza to take away his kill. Ramirez was his, Levy had her chance and failed, he wouldn't fail. Gajeel's hands clenched onto his bed sheets as the rage he had been harboring began to bubble up. With a slight snarl the brute got to his feet and headed straight for the liquor in his kitchen.

He let out a low sigh of pleasure as the gin flowed down the back of his throat. He had always loved the burn of alcohol, it was oddly soothing. After a few more swigs, he grabbed his phone and keys before heading to his car then driving to the only place he wanted to be in that moment.

* * *

His SUV pulled in quietly to Levy's driveway. The only light coming from the house was the dingy porch lamp covered in cobwebs and weathered by the years. Gajeel made his way inside Levy's home as quietly as possible until the familiar meow of a certain cat broke the silence to greet the brute. He was never a cat person, but Levy's dark gray fur ball seemed to actually like him. Lilly happily meowed towards Gajeel until he picked the cat up and cradled him in his giant arms. As Gajeel carefully tiptoed through Levy's home he was met by a silhouette standing just in front of her bedroom door. He squinted at the figure in an attempt to make it out; the only thing that caught his eye was a flint of metal being twirled from what seemed to be a petite hand. Before he could react, the shadow had the blade pressed to his chest. Lilly meowed in defiance. The little light that came into the dark hallway caught Levy's eye, she then recognized the familiar crimson eyes staring oddly at her. In an instant Levy retracted the blade form Gajeel chest and she grinned sheepishly at her lover.

"You could've knocked," she chastised.

Gajeel chuckled at her irritated tone; he was too buzzed to care. "Sorry Shrimp. Figured I would surprise you," he said.

"Surprise me by what getting a knife plunged into your chest?" she asked with incredulity.

Gajeel leaned forward to nuzzle his face into Levy's tousled blue locks. "No, just wanted to see you. I have lots to tell you," he mumbled into her hair. Levy couldn't help but giggle at the drunken Gajeel she hardly got to experience.

"What do you have to tell me?" she asked walking backwards towards her bedroom.

Gajeel shook his head lazily, and picked Levy up off the floor settling her over his shoulder. Levy squealed at the sudden motion. "That can wait until… the morning," he slurred plopping Levy onto her bed.

She rolled her eyes at the brute but smirked when he nuzzled his nose over her exposed stomach. His breath felt hot and she inhaled the obvious alcohol smell that permeated from his sweet smell.

Gajeel ran his nose along Levy's soft skin up until he had reached her face. "Sleep," he mumbled before situating them both properly into bed.

Levy happily obliged, being alone always bored her anyways. She snuggled closer into Gajeel's warm body that was hotter than usual. "Gajeel why are you drunk?" she asked furrowing her brows.

The brute glanced down form the corner of his eyes, she sure had a curious mind. But he was simply in no capacity to answer, or say anything on account of how the numbness of alcohol had already spread over his body. It was a warmth he enjoyed, and he welcomed the sensation. Levy sighed to his lack of response and shook her head in defeat. "Fine, but you better explain in the morning," she said and allowed sleep to encompass her.

* * *

Levy awoke to the nutty aroma of pancakes wafting in from her kitchen. The familiar warmth of Gajeel's body had been replaced by cold, empty sheets. She hummed and grabbed her robe off its hook before shuffling into the kitchen to see Gajeel working on cracking eggs while he whistled. _He sure seems to be in a good mood… was the thing he needed to tell me good news?_ She poured her coffee still curious as to what it could possibly be.

"Its morning," she commented ripping a pancake piece by piece before popping each piece into her mouth.

Gajeel hummed in response and paused his whistling. "Yeah it is," he acknowledged.

Levy furrowed her brows in annoyance. "Are you going to tell me or?" she waited.

He shrugged with heavy shoulders, he knew the peace he created wouldn't last long, but he at least figured she would be waited until after the damn pancakes. "Levy the trail of blood has finally led to you. Erza and Gray were hot on your trail, but Erza actually connected the dots. She came to my condo last night and before she could connect the dots further to me, I told her. We made a deal, she stays quiet in exchange for Ramirez and I don't kill her," Gajeel sighed.

 _She knows? Exchange for Ramirez… No! Ramirez is mine!_ Levy's hazel eyes at first widened in shock then glared, throwing dagger at Gajeel as her thoughts flowed in her head. _This was not how things were supposed to go._ Her body trembled with rage. Without thinking Levy took the nearest object and threw it at Gajeel. A fork flew towards his skull and stuck in his raven mane before dropping to the floor. The fork hit the tile with a clang filling the silence.

"The hell Shrimp?!" Gajeel asked while rubbing his head.

"How could you? Why didn't you kill her?! Are you that fucking dense?!" Levy yelled.

Gajeel flinched from the tone of her voice. He had never seen Levy so thoroughly enraged before. This version was new to him. She grabbed for a knife next to her left hand, and lunged forward towards the brute. However it was too awkward of an angle and Gajeel caught her wrist before she could plunge it into his ribs. Levy's eyes widened and she turned her head quickly to avert Gajeel's steely gaze.

"Sometimes, I think you actually look for ways to kill me Shrimp. When we live together I'm replacing all the knives with spoons," he said.

"I could still use those to dig out your eyes," Levy mumbled under her breath.

Gajeel pulled his vixen closer. "Shrimp, I don't plan on going through with the deal. Ramirez is our to kill," he said taking Levy's face into his hands and turning it so he could make eye contact.

Levy closed her eyes and sighed in what felt like defeat.

"I have a plan Shrimp," Gajeel cooed. Levy nodded her head to his words that she desperately needed to hear.

* * *

A week had passed and Levy looked at the time n her phone that sat on the front counter. Only ten more minutes until he would arrive. Gajeel sat in the restaurant across from the bookstore attempting to stay alert. He only had ten more minutes to wait. Hearing the waitress in the background Gajeel ordered a coffee and waived her away. He didn't have time to let his eyes wander, he could blink and it would be too late. Of course, he also knew there were a set of eyes watching him. The office had been business as usual since his return after more than enough time off to "think" and "cope". But a certain redhead hadn't taken her eyes off of him since his return. It was grating on his last nerve, the more she followed the less he was able to do what he did best. It was suffocating and she was lucky she had lived this long. Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought before bringing his attention back to the shop.

Levy drummed her fingers lightly over the front counter. The chime of the store bell alerted her causing Levy to glance up at the entrance. He was here, and a few minutes early. She sent a quick text to Gajeel attempting to be as discreet as possible.

Ramirez strolled through the aisles of the children's books section, a mischievous smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He hummed a pleasant tune while he browsed. The tune was familiar to Levy and brought back memories she tried her hardest to erase. They were old memories, terrible memories.

Gajeel waited just outside the front door, his coffee in a to-go cup. He sipped while he continued to wait.

Levy could feel the sweat begin to build the longer Ramirez meandered through her store. She glanced to the side and just as she had hoped, Jet and Droy were slammed with customers. At least one thing was going her way.

For the past week Ramirez came into her shop and brought a book to her counter. The books he brought up were always ones form her childhood, her favorites. She would read for hours while she waited for Ramirez to "do business" then he would return with a bright smile on his face and some sort of flower for her. Always appeasing her until she began to show a knack for killing and the books and flowers stopped, only to be replaced with beatings. Levy winced at the memory. _What fateful book would he choose this time?_

Ramirez's smirk turned into a full fledge smile as he placed another favorite onto Levy's counter. "Miss me?" he asked in a velvet tone.

Levy practically gagged at the question, but she had to play along. "No," she replied.

Ramirez's smile grew even wider and he pushed the book further towards the bluenette. "Remember this one? You were such a good little girl, then you became defiant just as you are now. Why do you have to hurt me so pet?" he whined in a false sadness.

The book placed before Levy was one of the last books she had ever read before the killing began. She loved that particular book especially; she even had a copy in her house. "Yes, now get out of my store," she ordered.

He gasped while placing a hand to his chest in a pained look. "Oh, but this book was the most special of them all. This particular kill was one of my masterpieces, once I was done I gave you a purple flower and we wore the most wide of smiles together. You then told me for the first time that you wanted to grow up to be just like me…you came pretty close," he purred.

Levy cringed but out of the corner of her eye saw Gajeel quietly and oh so carefully make his way into the store and towards Jose. She knew she had to keep Ramirez distracted. "I said leave," she commanded once more, this thankfully made Ramirez press further.

He plucked a silky blue lock from off Levy's shoulder and rubbed it between his fingers. "You had such beautiful long blue curls. Why did you ever cut them pet?" he asked admiring the lock he held in his hand.

A hand reached from behind and Levy slapped Ramirez's fingers away just as the hand was placed firmly over Jose's shoulder. Gajeel tightened his grip putting as much pressure on Jose's collarbone as he could. "I think it looks just fine short. Miss me?" Gajeel asked whispering into Jose's ear.

Levy took her chance and smiled keenly at her mentor before discreetly plunging a small syringe into Ramirez's neck. Her thumb pressed firmly down ensuring the sedative entered Jose's blood stream. Gajeel bared the man's weight and Jose's smirk disappeared as his eyes rolled back. His body went limp. Levy waved at Jet and Droy signaling to them to close the store for her, a task that was never unusual to either of them. The two were practically in love with her. Gajeel shifted to carry Ramirez's weight in order to appear as if he were helping an old friend. It was really the oldest trick in the book, but it worked. Levy led the way out the back and the three of them left the quiet bookstore.

* * *

As they drove Gajeel watched Levy's face beam with excitement. Ramirez was at last theirs to kill. He wanted to scream from the rooftops but that simply wasn't his style. They had previously discussed the possibilities of placed to kill Jose but none seemed as sweet as Levy's greenhouse. It was intimate and designed specifically to rid them of excess waste. That's really all Jose was; waste, garbage, a sad excuse for a criminal serial killer.

The car was relatively silent as Gajeel drove up the drive way and past the house before stopping in front of the greenhouse. Levy led the way inside while Gajeel followed behind her carrying their unconscious victim.

Levy's greenhouse emitted a sort of putrefying smell as she opened the doors and they walked in. Gajeel threw Jose's slim body down onto the worktable with a thud. Levy made quick work binding Jose to the table, ensuring that he couldn't escape. This moment was seemingly perfect, Ramirez had nowhere to go, and Levy, well she had all the time in the world. Gajeel flicked Jose's forehead until his eyes fluttered awake. His eyes then widened in confusion.

"Miss me?" Gajeel taunted.

Ramirez glared in disgust. "Your sister was so nice to kill, she sure was a screamer," he responded with a devious smile.

Gajeel bit back the urge to slice Jose's throat in that instant knowing it was not his kill to make. Levy surprised Gajeel by smacking a metal rod into the tip of Jose's index finger.

Jose cried out in severe pain. "There's more where that came from so I suggest you show Gajeel some respect. He's ten times the man you ever were," she threatened. "In more ways than one," she added with a sultry glance at Gajeel who winked back.

Jose cringed at the insult.

Levy picked up her favorite knife with a short blade and clean edged before swinging the hilt down onto Jose's ribcage. He grunted in pain and tried to grasp at his side, however the zip-ties cut further into his already raw wrists.

Levy giggled at the sight of his struggle. She had never seen anything so satisfying in her life. A sweet smile danced on her lips. Gajeel gave a wicked smirk back in her direction, he too was more than enjoying his muse making her victim squirm.

Jose opened one eye to look at Levy, his murky brown eye met Levy's hazel gaze. She glared at the man but he smirked in return. "Say, Gajeel did Levy ever tell you about how after every kill when she was in her prime, we would celebrate?" he asked.

Gajeel scoffed and shook his head, he then grabbed a blade close by and swing it into Jose's side. He made sure the blade sank deep into the flesh but decided to keep the blade in.

Jose gasped from the sharp impact but continued to speak, "I would tie her wrists with that silky blue lace and we would make sweet love," he hissed.

Gajeel twisted the blade a bit evoking a small whimper from Ramirez. Levy's eyes widened in response to Jose's words and waited for the backlash from Gajeel. The brute remained silent from Jose's comment but enjoyed twisting the knife further into the flesh. Levy rammed another metal rod into another one of Jose's fingers. "I never enjoyed a single minute with you," she spat. His comment had sent her over the edge.

She made blow after blow to Jose's face, torso and knees. After breaking his left knee with a baton she stepped back to admire her work. He was battered and beginning to bruise, yet he was still conscious and kept the insults coming. Levy glared at Jose then glanced back towards Gajeel who was also admiring her work. Without a second thought Levy pulled Gajeel close and gave him a passionate kiss that he returned sending Jose into a rage.

"She is not yours! She is mine!" he yelled as Levy pulled back to catch her breath.

Gajeel shook his head and laughed, but before he could send back an insult the green house door opened. Standing in the doorway was Erza, her eyes widened at the scene before her. Levy and Gajeel froze in their places.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Alright there you have it, chapter 15! I hope you all don't hate me for leaving it on such a cliffhanger! Kind of gruesome too, I honestly didn't know I had a gruesome bone in my body, who knew? I hope you all have a great week and a good Mother's Day if any of you celebrate that! The next update will be up after this week! Don't forget to review and fave/follow! Thanks for reading! Kay bye ^_^_

 _Side Note: Have any of you read Finders Keepers by Stephen King? Or Mr. Mercedes? I'm going to start reading more of that genre to get more inspiration for this story and a few others I have in the works! Also I hate writing midterm papers… I would much rather be doing this_

 _HellsChaos: Don't worry, I don't plan on killing anymore beloved characters…or do I? The world may never_ _know! Ha! But then again I don't really want to be tied up in blue ribbons either, at least not for killing purposes LOL ^.^ Thank you for the review, I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!_

 _Leahcar-Soutaichou: Yes! Things are starting to unravel for Levy and Gajeel but Erza got out of being killed this time. Lucky for her, Gajeel seems to have a soft spot for her. But she is definitely meddling in things that are not ideal for her. I wouldn't mind being locked up in the same room as Gajeel though, I think he's one of the sexiest characters he's definitely top five lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Mechanical-Rose-Sama: Well this is how it pans out haha but there will be more to come! ^.^ Thank you for the review I hope you liked this chapter!_


	16. Cat and Mouse

**A/N:** _Another update for you all. Thank you for being so patient, unfortunately I still have more midterm and papers to write but I couldn't stop myself from finishing this chapter. I'm afraid there will probably only be one, maybe two, chapters left to put up. The end is coming and I wish I didn't have to end this story but I can't drag it out either. I don't think anyone would like that. I want to thank you all for reading and supporting this story. It means a lot that you all have stuck with me and for those of you who reviewed I really couldn't have done this without you! So thank you and I guess there's a bit of a warning in this chapter just cause there's some more gore-ish stuff in this chapter._

 *****I don't own characters!**

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

From sheer reflex, Erza drew her gun and pointed it in their direction, switching its trajectory between Gajeel and Levy. Her gun slightly shook in her hands as she assessed the situation. Gajeel was the first to move forward but paused when he heard Erza pull the hammer back, cocking the gun.

"Look Erza this is not what you think. We couldn't just let him get away. We both know that even on trial, there's a chance he'll walk," he noted.

Erza narrowed her eyes and shook her head fervently, "He won't walk. We had a deal," she hissed.

Gajeel put his hands up defensively. "Erza I know, but you fire off at me and Levy will cut him loose. We both know you aren't the best shot. We can end this all if you just give me a chance to explain," he said as he slowly took a step forward.

Erza switched her aim to Levy, "I'll kill her Redfox. Don't test me."

Levy glared at Erza and picked up a knife, she wasn't about to let this bitch win, and she certainly wasn't on board to put the bastard on trial. "What about Wendy?" she asked.

Erza tilted her head insure of where Levy was going.

"Doesn't she deserve some justice? If Jose goes free there's no justice…would you really want that?" Levy pressed further.

Erza gulped and felt the hot sting of tears building behind her eyes. She couldn't let Wendy's death become a cold case or watch that awful man walk away. "No I-I don't want him to walk away!" she stuttered nervously.

Levy studied the woman standing before her, she noticed that Erza was beginning to wither. Her clothes merely hung off her once muscular and toned body. Levy also noted the deep dark circles beneath Erza's eyes, the woman looked exhausted. "If you kill him the nightmares will go away," she stated.

Erza's mouth opened slightly in shock. "H-How do you know I have nightmares?" she asked.

Levy smirked inwardly. _Bingo._ "I used to get them too when this piece of work popped into my life. I was free of them until he reappeared."

Erza was now allowing the tears to run freely down her face. She did want them to stop, she wanted all of this to stop and to go back into the dark. Erza didn't want to be in the light about this any further.

Gajeel had slowly made his way towards Erza until he was within an arm's length. She was a wreck and a loose cannon. With a gun in her hand they were all potential targets, including herself. "Erza, can you just put the gun down? I'll let you do the honors if that's what it takes. We can end this all," he said in a low, calm voice.

She stood stunned fro a moment form what Gajeel had said, her gun only slightly lowered as she began to consider their notion. Sure she had shot criminals before but she had never killed someone with her bare hands. But she did want the nightmares to stop, she wanted it all to stop. In that moment Erza was more than conflicted, she had been given the opportunity to get rid of the man that plagued her nightmares. But at what cost? To rid herself of morals she held so dear to her heart, her soul? She didn't have any back up…could these two kill her even though she held the gun?

Gajeel took his window of chance as Erza became distracted by her inner turmoil. With a quick maneuver he managed to disarm Erza and bring her down to her knees, twisting her arms behind her back in a painful position.

Erza cried out in pain and lost her sanity. She was now squirming with all her strength to free herself from Gajeel's grasp. But to no avail she knelt, defeated and unsure as to what would happen to her now.

Levy grinned at Erza in a sinister, wicked fashion, and closed the space between them leaving Jose to have a few more moments of freedom. She leaned forward a bit so she and Erza were facing eye to eye. "You really don't have a choice anymore," Levy growled.

Gajeel's eyes widened at Levy's tone. _Shrimp you're one frightening woman._ With one side glance from the little blue haired devil Gajeel moved at a fast pace and bound Erza's hands together in front while Levy removed the blade sticking out of Jose's side. Blood oozed from the now open wound and Levy passed the blade to Erza. Gajeel stood immediately behind her all the while to ensure she wasn't able to leave.

With the blade in her hands Erza couldn't move any further, she was about to do something so morally repugnant she nearly threw up.

 _I can't kill him can I?_

 _He killed Wendy_

 _I can't kill someone…_

 _He's murdered dozens of innocent people_

 _It's not right_

 _It's the only way to make him stop…_

 _What if I get caught?_

 _You wont._

"You're about five seconds from getting a knife through your chest miss Detective," Levy warned.

Erza squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath in. it was his life or hers. She gripped the knife tighter before taking a few steps closer. She was now staring straight into Jose's murky brown eyes. _Shit._ She swung the blade down plunging deep into his ribcage. At first she felt the blade scrape against one of his ribs before sliding past, and into his lung.

Ramirez's eyes widened but he couldn't muster enough strength to cry out. His breathing became gurgled and restrained. Levy giggled happily as she watched the end of Jose's life flash before his eyes. "I win Jose. You'll never be able to chase me again."

Falling to her knees, Erza could barely hold onto reality. She allowed the unwanted wails to escape from her throat and began to shake. Hot tears rushed down her cheeks in a river of agony and shame. "For Wendy," she whispered to herself. This, this last moment, was without a doubt the end.

Gajeel cut into her self-pity by pulling her up to her feet. He didn't have time to doddle no one had time to doddle. He needed to hack up Jose quickly and efficiently. Unfortunately for Erza, she had to sit and watch. _She's gonna need a psyche evaluation after this._ Without anymore second thoughts Gajeel proceeded to his duties while Levy confined Erza.

Jose's limp body hadn't yet turned cold and a pool of blood puddled beneath him. Gajeel smiled brightly as he began cutting away at the burden of a body, silently wishing they gone with the option of the boat.

Erza tried her best to block out the noise of metal sawing through marrow and concentrated on the flowers growing in Levy's greenhouse.

Levy noticed Erza's gaze and turned to the redhead. "The purple ones are my favorite. Do you want one?" she asked.

Erza quirked a brow towards Levy's change in demeanor and complete use of nonchalance. As if the girl was entirely oblivious to the brute to their left hacking away at a criminal she had killed. Levy waited for Erza's response with her arms folded.

"Well?" Levy urged.

Not wanting the evil version to return, Erza nodded her head vigorously in response to the bluenette. Levy's eyes twinkled in delight. "Great," she replied with an eager smile.

Gajeel tossed the last of the remains into the compost bin then sprinkled an acidic chemical over the heap. He then reached over and dumped a small trashcan full of food waste on top of the body. "Okay Shrimp, where's the spray bottle you keep around here?" he asked.

Levy set the potted flower down next to Erza and pointed to a shelf. "Should be where we last left it," she said.

Gajeel nodded to her instructions and promptly found the chemical compound, then plucked it off the shelf and began spraying their crime scene down. Every inch was covered carefully and then sprayed down with water. The blood mixture flowed down the table and into the grass covered dirt floor. It was the perfect cover up.

Levy and Gajeel stared at one another, unsure what they should do with Erza. Levy twisted on a blue curl in contemplation. The redhead's interruption was unexpected and a variable they hadn't accounted for. They did have the detective linked to murder that is if anyone ever believed her.

"Erza do you want to die?" Levy asked.

Her eyes widened in shock. "N-No, look if this is about ya know, you guys …I-I wont say a word," she stammered.

Gajeel have a short laugh. "Of course she wont because she and I are going to be partners again from now on. Ain't that right buddy 'ol pal?" he asked. Erza gulped. "And if she doesn't, I'm sure the Chief would love to know about her little sleeping pull addiction, and how she's been stealing money from evidence," he added.

Erza's features twisted into puzzlement. "I'm not doing either of those things."

Gajeel brought his face down to hers, lifting her chin up with his index and middle fingers. "It can be arranged," he purred then winked.

Erza let out a breath. "I swear on my life I wont say anything," she pleaded.

Levy swayed back and forth on her toes. "Good girl. I'm bored. Gajeel let's go take a shower and let our little mouse run free. Don't forget your flower. Water it once a day or you'll kill it, not that it's the only thing you've killed," Levy said with a wry smile.

Erza shuddered but got quickly to her feet before bolting out the door. She couldn't leave fast enough.

Once inside her car safely, Erza drove straight to her home. She wanted to die. She wanted to drive her car into the oncoming traffic. She wanted to lock herself in her room. So she did. The redhead struggled with the keys to her house; the jingling nearly drove her mad. Finally after a few tries Erza was able to get inside then rushed to her bedroom and locked the door. She didn't stop there. Grabbing and tugging at her clothes Erza threw them into a heap on the bathroom floor. The mirror cursed her eyes with the reflection of a beaten down redhead, she couldn't even recognize. The cabinet held an old bottle of muscle relaxers that screamed her name, without hesitation she grabbed the bottle opened it and through the pills back. She wasn't entirely sure how many she took but it was more than enough. Erza threw herself into her shower and turned the water on. It was scolding hot and burned her skin. She didn't care. Erza sat in the shower tub allowing the heat to wash away the blood and dirt. She drowned in her thoughts.

* * *

Levy giggled at Erza's expense. She enjoyed watching her little redheaded mouse run away. Her heart fluttered with joy from their victory. She knew they weren't in the clear but Levy was safe for now. Her hazel eyes drank in Gajeel, but what she saw made her frown.

"Gajeel?" she asked bringing a hand out for him to take. His faced twisted in what looked like worry.

He shook his head and forced a smile when he took Levy's hand. "We aren't free just yet. She still might say something. I need to keep an eye on her for now."

Levy scowled. "You _need_ to keep an eye on me. Dammit Gajeel we got rid Jose. I'm free. You're free. Erza is just collateral damage," she said in contempt.

Gajeel rubbed her hand and then pulled her along into the house. He remained silent as he could feel her hazel eyes burning holes into the back of his skull. She was emanating fury as they walked into her bathroom. "Levy you cant truly think we are free and clear?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes in response. "You're being a buzz kill. What do you suppose we do then? We didn't kill her. I'm not living on edge anymore Gajeel," she said raising her voice.

"We're fucking serial killers, we are always living on edge," he debated.

Levy rolled her eyes. "I don't need to worry about rules or to be wary of killing," she seethed.

He looked hard into her eyes and then began to chuckle at her expense. "That's why you're mine Shrimp," he said before pulling her closer for a kiss.

Levy sighed knowing he was right that they weren't completely safe. "I'm not going to stop killing."

Gajeel nodded. "I don't plan on stopping either. Why don't we just lay low for now?" he offered.

Levy scoffed. " _You_ can lay low. I refuse. Break that redheaded bitch and we are in the clear," she demanded. She crossed her arms in defiance and watched Gajeel tense then clenched his jaw. He was slowly stirring with anger.

He turned the shower on then turned back to Levy. His eyes were ablaze, the redness becoming darker.

Levy pressed further testing her limits. "What? Can you break her? _Do you not want to break her?_ " she whispered with a smirk spreading over her lips.

Gajeel grabbed her face and pinned her against the wall. His hand squeezed almost painfully onto Levy's jaw. She was held in place, back pressed into the wall of her bathroom by Gajeel's brutish strength. He had reached those limits she had been toying with.

"Break her," she said through gritted teeth. "Break her Gajeel," she repeated.

Gajeel pressed his forehead to Levy's. "I will," he confirmed in a low voice.

Neither moved other than to remove their clothes for Levy to discard of. Gajeel was the first to break the trance and lifted Levy up to carry her into the shower. She kept her forehead pressed against Gajeel's but closed her eyes. The exhaustion had finally caught up to her, both mentally and physically. Her muscles released the tension that had built from the hours prior.

Gajeel positioned them so the stream of water poured graciously over their bodies. It was warm and comforting. Gajeel relaxed and allowed the water to wash away his ever-present anxiety. For a moment he freed himself from wondering what he would do next. He had removed the thorn from his side and Jose was finally gone. Levy ran her hands over Gajeel's skin and leaned into him as the water fell over her.

"Gajeel we did it."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well there you have it, chapter sixteen! This chapter is not the end. It almost was but as I already said there will be probably one more chapter after this then it will be done. Remember to review and let me know what you think. I look forward to all of the input you guys give me. I will be finishing up the story "Crazy Good" and then once that is done I have some other GajeelxLevy stories in the works to put up. Thank you all for sticking around. It might be a week or two though until the last chapter is up though cause there isn't much left of my spring quarter. Feel free to message me if you have any questions or anything really! Thank you for reading favoriting and_ _following! Kay bye ^_^_

 _Leahcar-Soutaichou: Erza has been a pretty big "cock block" these past few chapters lol. Thank you for your review and thank you for reading this story! I really hope you liked this chapter! :)_

 _Mechanical-Rose-Sama: Thank you for yet another review! Erza has really had some bad luck in this story, she's still hanging in there though (barely) lol. I know this story has kind of been a bit of a roller coaster ride, but I think everyone will get their somewhat happy ending, maybe I have a few different endings that could happen at this point but they are all unfortunately just that; endings. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!_


	17. El Fin?

**A/N:** _All right here you have it. I'm terribly sorry for such a long wait but I had and still have a bunch of papers to write and finals to study for. It's literally the end of the quarter and I am so happy to finally be done for the summer. Which also means I can write as much as I want and not have any flack for it. As far as this chapter goes, there might be some triggers so kind of read with caution I guess. Honestly, I don't even know if I like how this chapter turned out. So there might be an update with an alternate chapter. Who knows. Thank you to all of you who stuck with this story and to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. It really means a lot to me to get so much support on a story I wasn't even sure if I was going to finish. So I apologize if this was the chapter that you all were anticipating. If not leave me some comments and let me know. I might change some things if you guys have any input. But_ _anyways I hope you all enjoy._

 *****Dont Own Characters.**

Enjoy~

* * *

Erza sat in her robe and trembled from yet another nightmare. The muscle relaxers she took each night only helped so much for sleep. There was no end to the agony and shame she felt for killing that bastard. She was ashamed because in all reality, when she truly thought about it, killing him felt good. Killing him ended everything and yet on the same token, it had started something new. Erza couldn't help but call herself a monster, no better than Gajeel or Levy. She continued to take large gulps of the bourbon that halfway filled the glass in her hands. The brown liquid was comforting, but still not enough.

She had gone back to work and right into Gajeel's watchful eye. Every move she made he noted with diligence. She couldn't get any peace aside from the short moments of being outside while she was home. She couldn't quite seem to exercise enough. And certainly her diet wasn't nourishing enough. It was mostly liquor with a bite here and there.

Amidst her reverie Erza didn't quite hear the knock, or her phone go off. She grabbed her cellphone quickly and went to her door. Carefully, Erza peered through the peephole and saw a familiar dark haired face. He stood patiently waiting with the phone to his ear as if he were calling someone.

Without a second thought Erza twisted the deadbolt and opened the door, letting Gray in. His eyes immediately trailed to her robe and he gave her a quizzical look. Erza squinted her eyes only to remember it was practically three in the afternoon, and she was what could only be described as a complete mess. She physically shrugged the embarrassment off and beckoned for Gray to have a seat in the living room. It was more than a disaster and he could plainly see the empty liquor bottles piled on the floor.

"Erza we have to talk. I know you haven't been yourself lately," he began plucking a bottle from the floor to give it a look only to place it back down gently. Erza's eyes followed his movements all the while. She was probably drunk, but she really couldn't tell anymore. It was becoming a perpetual numbness that she cocooned herself in.

"I'm fine. Just over worked," she assured, resuming her position on her chair. It reeked of booze, but she couldn't tell if it was her or the multitude of bottles that collected everywhere.

"Erza, you have a drinking problem. Don't think that I haven't noticed the pills and 'coffee' either. You take them together like clockwork. If Chief gets word of your state he will suspend you for sure, or worse," Gray said hoping she would catch onto the seriousness in his voice. His dark navy eyes studied her frail figure. Instead of muscles she was mostly bones with a wiry look, and her red hair looked thinner. He let out a short sigh.

"Gray I said I'm fine. Please leave it at that," she whispered, sadness evident in her brown eyes. She was very tired of fighting with everyone, in some matter or another.

"I wont. Erza you have to take a look at yourself. And what's up with Gajeel watching you like a hawk all of a sudden?" he questioned getting up and coming closer to Erza, now only a few feet away he could see the small tremble as he said their coworker's name.

"I said I'm fine," Erza replied through gritted teeth. She was so close to breaking, if she did it was all over. "Please, Gray. Just…I just need some sleep. I haven't been getting any," she admitted.

Gray noted the deep, almost black circles under Erza's eyes. He began to wonder how long she hadn't been sleeping. He knew after Wendy's death she had been on edge but it was becoming out of hand. "Then why don't we go to bed and you can talk about it?" he tried. There was certainly something she wasn't telling him. "Have you talked to Gajeel at all since you guys were reassigned to be each other's partners again." He definitely noticed the small shiver than ran through Erza's body that time. _Did this somehow have something to do with Gajeel? Or was Erza maybe on the brink?_

"I'm just tired. I'm happy to be Gajeel's partner," she whispered in a robotic tone. Erza stood from her chair and wobbled a bit only to have Gray steady her. He held her up at an arm's length as they walked to her bedroom.

The dreadful place that held her darkest nightmares sat before her eyes. She didn't want to be in the room but Gray insisted that they go, was she really that tired? Erza began to teeter on the line of reality and the drunken stupor that had become her best friend since killing Jose. Mixing the pills and the alcohol wasn't helping her either.

"Everything is kind of…fuzzy…why is everything so fuzzy?" she asked while clinging to Gray. She was losing it.

 _When did I take my sleeping pills last? How many days has it been?...Why is Gray in my room._

"You're such a good friend Gray," she mumbled as he brought her onto the down sheets spread over her bed.

"Erza how many pills have you taken today?" he asked. Concern filled his voice as Erza's eyes lolled back and her eyelids fluttered with exhaustion.

She couldn't quite find the words; she couldn't make her tongue move to speak. Instead she felt heavy and relaxed in Gray's arms. He was so warm and soft she could've melted. _Gray please let me slip away. I'm a monster. I killed a man with a knife. There was no cause aside from revenge. But he deserved to die._

Erza wasn't quite sure when she had started sobbing, but the sobs came out in muffled broken voice. She was too weak to cry any harder than she had in the past few days; it was as if her body couldn't handle the sorrow that filled her very soul.

Gray watched his friend break and held the redhead as she sobbed quietly. He knew she needed to go to the hospital but he simply couldn't bring himself to move away from her trembling body. The strongest woman he knew was now so frail and fragile at best. All he wanted her to tell him was what or who did this to her, but her voice was overpowered by her need to cry. He couldn't help but believe the pills and alcohol were a large part in her behavior. Hell, maybe she really was going insane.

"Just take it easy Erza. Sleep for now and I'll take care of the rest," he whispered as he watched her breathing steady.

Gray carefully made his way out from under Erza's sleeping body and walked into the hallway just outside her room. His fingers quickly dialed on his phone and after the second ring the line picked up.

"Chief, I met with her. She needs help. She's completely lost it."

"As I suspected. All right, I will make some calls. They will probably take her in tonight. Thank you for checking up on her."

Gray nodded in response, "Of course Chief. Thanks."

"Did she say anything else?" Makarov asked.

"Something about Gajeel made her tremble, like physically tremble. I don't know what it is but I should look into it," Gray added.

Makarov hummed on the other end before speaking, "I'll make a note of that," he said before hanging up.

Gray slid his phone back in his pocket and leaned against the doorframe in order to keep a watchful eye on Erza. All he had to do was wait.

After a few hours, a barely conscious Erza was being driven to a psychiatric hospital. Upon her evaluation they had decided she was unstable. Gray let out a heavy and deeply guilty sigh. The only solace was being able to tell himself keeping her in a hospital was for her own good.

Erza stared at him as sorrow and betrayal filled her eyes. She had trusted him, she just needed some time to cope and come to terms with everything. She wasn't crazy, just lost. Having Gajeel watch her every move had only complicated her situation. It was as if he was mocking her. "I'm not crazy," she repeated to anyone that could hear her. Every face she saw was replaced with Gajeel's. His red eyes hungrily staring at her pleading face, while he smiled a devious and victorious smile. Even in absence, he mocked her.

"I'm not crazy." was the last think Gray, or anyone heard from the redhead as she was carried away.

* * *

Gajeel had to hold back his smile when Gray had told him the news about Erza. The beloved redheaded mouse was finally caged and locked away. Out of sight and out of mind. He was practically giddy with joy. All he had to do was tell Levy the good news and they were finally in the clear. They could finally celebrate. However the darkness in Gray's eyes signaled the warning bells and Gajeel glared in distaste. _What do you know stripper?_

Gajeel held back the urge to tear the man to shreds on the spot. He could feel the flight or fight response build within him as his muscles tightened and he clenched his jaw tighter. Erza was no longer a problem, but had she said something? He couldn't help but ponder the many scenarios that were now forming in his mind's eye. Gajeel knew he needed to contact Levy. They had time to flee if their world came crashing down. He just needed to take a day off.

Before anyone could see the anger build and the mask melt away Gajeel fled from the station and made his way outside. The fresh air caught in his lungs and for the first time, he felt as if he were suffocating. _Is this what anxiety feels like? Fuck._ Without a second thought the brute got into his car and drove until he arrived in the parking lot of Levy's shop.

He could feel the anxiety slip away as he made his way inside. Levy's familiar blue locks brought him back to earth and he felt stable once more.

"Gajeel, what brings you here?" she asked with a flirtatious grin.

Gajeel shook his head. He still couldn't quite catch his breath. "Just. Give. Me. A second," he grunted through clenched teeth.

Levy looked at him with concerned eyes unsure as to why he was so worked up. The worry began to build within her as well the longer Gajeel took. Something ominous hung in the air around them. It was thick and hard to go unseen. "Gajeel what happened?" she asked with more concern.

"I think Gray caught on somehow. Good news, Erza is in the loony bin. I broke her Shrimp. Just like you asked," he said with a smirk.

Levy's stomach fluttered with the good news. "So do you think we should get outta here while we can?" she asked.

Gajeel's smirk grew wider as an idea formed in his head. "Shrimp how do you feel about eloping? It would be perfect reason to leave so abruptly and this place is starting to get a little too crowded for my liking," he said.

Levy couldn't help but smile at the idea. It was certainly a wonderful alibi, after all they had become somewhat of an item to the public eye. "Gajeel, are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" she said loud enough for people in her shop to stop and stare idly.

Gajeel's grin couldn't have grown any wider, or been any more wicked. With a graceful drop of the knee he grabbed Levy's hand and placed it within his. "Shrimp, you want to get hitched?" he asked.

Levy's smile was quite genuine as she nodded her head and blushed. It was quite the show, and her performance was actually real. They were the perfect spectacle. "Of course Gajeel! Let's get married right away, how does the beach sound? Or a big city?" she asked as bystanders applauded and Jet and Droy clapped for their blue haired friend.

Gajeel gave a low chuckle. "I don't care Shrimp just as long as I don't have to wait," he said before whisking her off of her feet and carrying her out to his car.

Once in the car the two broke out of their momentary merriment to discuss their game plan. As Gajeel drove their first stop was a pawnshop. Levy grabbed the first ring she saw fit and after making the payment they were headed to the station.

With a plan devised Gajeel led the way with Levy's hand in his. He didn't bat an eye when Gray attempted to approach him. Keeping calm Gajeel ignored the dark haired nuisance and headed straight for Makarov's office.

"Ah, Gajeel I had wondered where you went off to. What…Oh um this must be Levy?" he asked taken aback when she appeared from behind Gajeel's immense shadow.

"Yes, and I was wondering if I could take my leave and whatever vacation I have saved up?" he asked with a steady voice.

Makarov furrowed his brows for a split second before leaning back in his grand leather chair. "Um I'm sure that can be arranged. What brings this about may I ask?"

Levy took her cue to show the ring on her finger. "Gajeel proposed. I said yes of course. Please Chief Makarov, we know it's short notice but with everything happening lately we just realized how precious life is. We might as well take the leap before something as tragic as Wendy's death happens again." She chirped practically gagging on her positively chipper words.

Gajeel's hand caressed the small of her back signaling a job well done. "Chief, I've already lost my sister, and then my partner. I can't possibly lose this woman too," Gajeel added in honesty.

Makarov sat silent for a bit before leaning forward. His eyes wavered back and forth between Levy and Gajeel. Even if his and Gray's suspicions were correct there was nothing tying them to hardened evidence. "I wish you two the best of luck," he finally said with a smile.

Levy emitted her practiced squeal and jumped into Gajeel's arms. Gajeel held her close and hugged her back before gently settling her back on the floor. "Thank you Chief," he said before they both exited the office and made their way hastily out of the building.

Once in the car they each let out a sigh of relief. "Levy he knows. And I think Gray does as well. Once we are gone, we can't come back. This is it."

Levy nodded in agreement. "I nearly vomited from my fake excitement. His eyes definitely held some deep secrets Gajeel. I think he knows more than he is letting on," she said darkly.

Gajeel knew she was right. "So where to?" he asked as he drove in and out of traffic.

Levy shrugged. "I have twenty thousand dollars cash in the safe. How about a big city? Lot's of people and crime. What's a few more serial killers?" she asked with a giggle.

Gajeel gave a low chuckle and took her hand in his. "I'm not going to run into someone from your past again am I?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Levy rolled her eyes and met his grin with one of her own. "Just cause we will be married doesn't mean I wont kill you Gajeel," she quipped.

Gajeel brought her hand to his lips and kissed her soft flesh. His eyes catching glimpses of her devious and yet sweet smile as they traveled through the streets, finally, hopefully, free.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Okay that's that. The end. Maybe. Honestly I wasn't really truly happy with this ending I'm just so unsure of whether it's good or not. If it's not what you were expecting please **Please** feel free to give me feedback and I may end up writing an alternate ending. Actually I probably will do an alternate ending so leave a review and don't hesitate to give me your opinion. Thank you thank you thank you to all of you who read this fic. Follow my profile and I will have story updates for future stories on there. If any of you have an idea of a story for me to write feel free to let me know. And any responses to the comments for this chapter will be responded to via the messaging. So yeah. Thank you for reading and I hope you all continue to read my stories if that's what you're into, if not meh that's cool. Make sure to review though! Until next time in the next story I devise! Or message me and we can bs about things non story related if that's what floats your boat. lol Kay Bye! ^_^_

Leahcar-Soutaichou: I'm really sad to end this fic as well. Thank you for reviewing and reading. Let me know if there is anything that I could add or tie up any loose strings. It seriously felt so weird to end this. Also, sorry for such the long wait! Thank you thank you for reading and following! I really appreciate it! :)

Mechanical-Rose-Sama: Jose is resting with the garbage where he belongs lol. Thank you for being such an awesome supporter! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and if maybe I should do an alternate ending. I'm not opposed to it lol. I appreciate all the feedback you have given me with this story! Feel free to message me with any other thoughts comments whatever if you'd like! ^.^


End file.
